Pandora's Box
by adub87
Summary: Life, Love, and Medicine PRO-JAGGIE Maggie is a genius surgeon who is highly sought after. Shortly after discovering her birth mothers' identity her world is turned upside down. She is finding her way with friends, family, love and medicine.
1. Beginnings

He walked up confidently and sure. Licked his lips and said

"Hi, Jackson Avery, Plastics." he reached out his hand

" I know who you are. Margaret Pierce, Cardio." she said

" I definitely know who you are." he replied with a friendly yet seductive smile

"Yet here we are exchanging introductions." Maggie said with a sideways smile

" Well as you know the Avery Foundation has been completely converted into the Catherine Fox foundation. We are always in the market for the best of the best at our hospitals, and you are the best in your field."

"Is this a pitch? I could have sworn this was a charity event." Maggie said flattered

" It is , but I knew you had RSVP'd and thought maybe I could steal a couples minutes away from you and chat."

Jackson gazed at this beautiful woman with curly dark hair and caring true brown eyes. She was amazing. Her mind fascinated him .

" Well, i'm flattered in the interest, I mean in my services— I mean my medical- you know what, thank you." But i'm pretty happy here in Boston. If you will excuse me." Maggie walked past him and to the bar.

" Wow, Jackson Avery IS really that attractive. I thought he was married with a kid. I sound like stalker. The foundation is trying to vet me. Wow. Boston is my home. But i could— No." Maggies thought were taking over.

Maggie was a mess since she had looked into her birth mother. Her mother was Ellis Grey. World renowned surgeon . She had a sister. and her sister was kind of a big deal too. She didn't know who her father was, but being in Seattle could answer a lot of her questions . Did she really want to open that pandoras box? She wanted to know about Ellis and her potential father but this could bring about good and bad things. She really needed to talk to her parents and figure out what she was going to do. Maybe this was a sign. Maybe her meeting Jackson Avery and him being interested in her coming to a Fox hospital was a sign.

Maggie ordered a cosmo and sat at the bar stool crossing and uncrossing her legs being careful not to expose too much as she chose to wear a very low cut dress.

" You really are persistent aren't you?'She said as Jackson walked up to her taking a seat next to her.

"I"m going to be honest.

Maggie turned to face him

" I saw you from across the room before I even came up to you. When I got closer I realized you were you."

"So now you're hitting on me?"

" You are beautiful yes, any man that said he wasnt trying to hit on you is blind. When I realized you were you I thought it would be a perfect moment to ask you about your interest in Fox hospitals. We are lacking in the cardio department. For instance our cardio chief resigned a couple weeks back and Christina Yang , you may know of her, is covering but she is soon leaving for another project in Switzerland. You are the best. We want you. I want you." Jackson scrunched his face

Maggie laughed, I know what you meant.

"Come check it out, meet the board, tour, all of that. We will fly you out. Just come ."

Maggie knew this was how they closed deals for foundation business. Those piercing eyes of his were definitely hard to say no to.

" Please?"Jackson said leaning his head to the side.

Maggie reached into her clutch and gave Jackson her card

"Call me and we can set up a weekend. No promises, but I will think about it. It can't hurt to check it out. "

Jackson reached for cash from his wallet and handed it to the bar tender.

" This is for whatever she is drinking. He looked at Maggie," Ive got to go, but I will definitely reach out. It was a pleasure to meet you Margaret."

"Maggie is fine, nice to meet you too Dr Avery."

Jackson was making his way to the door when he was stoped by his mother.

" Hello darling. I see you talked to Dr Pierce. What was the outcome."

"No promises but she said she will come out and take a look over."

" Well we need the full court press, she is the BEST. Her track record is clean, image is everything with the rebranding . It is an on going process. Make sure to show her the best time. Jackson are you listening!?"

Jackson was starring at Maggie watching her every move

"Jackson! Don't you have that little red headed wife at home waiting for you?"

" About that…"

Jackson didnt think it was the time to explain to his mother what him and April had really been going through the past year. They were all but legally over in his mind. He was hurting, he was upset, he was confused on what to do. She knew that April had left to go overseas but she thought everything was fine. He didn't want her to be right about him and her. Having a short conversation with Maggie brought back a small light in him and he was intrigued. He wanted to work things out with April, she was his first love, but she left him. He told her if she went back he would leave and she did. He told her he didn't think he couldn't be there when she came back and she still left.

" Mom i'm headed out. I will make sure everything gets set up for Dr Pierce. I will see you in the morning before I head back to Seattle. We can do breakfast ok?"

"Ok, hunny."

Jackson left to get into a car to head back to the hotel when he saw Maggie.

" Hey , do you need a ride? " He said

" Ok, i guess." Maggie walked towards the car as Jackson held the door open for her

" thank you."

There was award silence for the first part of the ride.

"Marg-

"Maggie is fine Dr Avery."she interjected

"If i'm calling you Maggie you're calling me Jackson."

"OK Maggie, I'm doing breakfast with my mom in the morning we would love for you to come join us?"He said

"I would love to, but I'm actually doing a heart healthy clinic tomorrow. Sorry."

"No problem."

"We're here." The driver said

Jackson got out of the car to walk Maggie to her door."

" You didn't have to walk me, its a good neighborhood." She said

"I wanted to, we'll be in contact." Jackson said as she reached for her keys.

" Again, it was nice to meet you Maggie." He said

" You too Jackson, we'll talk soon." She said opening her door

The next morning Jackson meet Catherine for breakfast.

" Ma, how are you?" He said hugging her and kissing her on the cheek.

" Good boy, when are you leaving to go back to Seattle? Don't you wanna get back home?"

" I do, I want to get back to work." Jackson explained

"Me and April are…I mean , she went back oversees even when I asked her not to."

"And? She didn't just leave she at least listened to what you had to say didn't she?"

" Ma, but I mean we are married, she shouldnt just hear me she should take it into consideration."

" Jackson I hate to tell you I told you so, but you rushed things with that girl. You didn't know anything about each other and you had no real idea what a marriage entails. Now Im not the best to give marriage advice, but I do know you. And April is not the one for you. I saw the way you were looking at Dr Pierce, now THAT, that was a look. That was admiration. Don't mess things up because we need her at fox hospital. But i guess i'm saying fall in love with the one who intrigues you like that. Someone is out there for you hunny."

"Enough about me and April, how are you an Richard?"

" Wonderful hunny, when we get back we should all do dinner together. Me, you, him, and April.

"Sure mom."

Jackson and Catherine finished breakfast.

Jackson was on the way to the airport when he got out his phone and called the Fox Foundation liaison.

" Good morning Dr Avery, how may I help you?"  
"Dr Maggie Pierce, I want to fly her out and show her around grey sloan. We are trying to vet her from MassGen."

"I see Dr Avery. Not a problem. Would you like me to call and ask her her available days?"

"No that won't be necessary I can call and ask her. I just need to have you get her transport, lodging, and travel arrangements made. OK?"

"Sure , call me back when you have dates."

"Thank you Veronica." Jackson hung up and looked for Maggies card.

Maggie decided to visit her parents home to see them.

"Maggie its so great to see you! If I would have known you were coming I would have made lasagna."

"Thats fine mom , I just wanted to see you guys. I actually wanted to talk to you about something.

" Is it about your birth parents Maggie?"Her mother asked

" Yes, I don't know what to do mom. I love you both, but I'm curious. I met Jackson Avery last night and he was really charming. Interesting enough he asked if I would be interested in working for a Fox hospital."

" Wow, my brilliant daughter is wanted by so many. I'm so proud of you. Do you want to switch jobs? Was he asking you work in Seattle?" I think so . I kind of brushed off the idea but told him I would be willing to visit a Fox hospital and listen to their official pitch."

"Well i think you should go then. Whats the harm. And if you are in Seattle you may be able to find out about your birth mother. I will always be your mom but I know your life is like a puzzle that you can't rest until its solved." So go, take a chance and let us know how it goes."

"Thanks mom, dad what do you think?"

" I think your mother is right. Take a chance, get your questions answered, and we will support you the whole way."

Maggie reached for a hug from her dad.

"Thank you both. I hate to chat and run but I have to get going, i'm so tired from the clinic today"

Maggie was heading to her car when the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Dr Pierce."she said

"Maggie? Its Jackson, I was wondering if you had a moment?"

"I do , I was actually just leaving my parents house."

" Great, I was wondering what would be good dates for you? Obviously I , I mean the foundation would like you in as soon as possible but we are flexible and want to work around your schedule. "

"Jackson, may I ask what hospital has an open position? When I visit a Fox hospital will it be your hospital or another?"

"Actually we were hoping to have you at my hospital. There is an opening for chief of cardio. I mean I could make some calls if you had another hospital in mind . What i'm trying to say is we want you and if you don't want Grey Sloan we def still want you in the network."

"Grey Sloan would be great actually. I am free in a couple weeks. I can come on a Sunday night and maybe stay the week and shadow?"

"Perfect. So Veronica is our liaison she will be making all your arrangements . You won't have to do a thing just show up at the executive airport in Boston."

"Great. So i guess I will speak with Veronica and i'm sure I'll see you then

"I'll make sure of it. See you then Maggie." Jackson said as they both hung up the phone

What was this feeling ? A crush? He literally felt butterflies when he dialed her number and waited for her to answer. As a rule of thumb business and pleasure should never be mixed but his mother was right again. There was something about Maggie.

Maggie went into work the next morning and was straight forward with her boss. She told him she loved working for MassGen and was attached to home. She told him that she had been asked to come out to Seattle and tour a hospital and needed off for a week in a little under a months time. Her boss explained to her he was prepared to meet any offer they may try to give him and expressed how she was a valued member of the team. He told her any medical facility in the country would be privileged to have her and he hoped that he didn't lose her, but would understand whatever came about from her visiting Seattle. He approved for her time off. When Maggie got home she reviewed the email from Veronica . She was excited. There were so many questions she could possibly answer by working closely with her sister. Should she talk to Meredith? Should she ask her about her father. There was so much running through her mind . She should def talk to Meredith after getting to know her , she should just blurt out that she was her sister. That would be a lot of information to take in for anyone. Then there was Jackson. He was so kind. Was he prepared to get the board to make an offer worth uprooting her whole life? Meredith was on the board of course, the hospital was named after her sister who had passed away in a plane crash in which all the survivors purchased the hospital to save it with the help of the Fox foundation. She had done her research as always. She would have no family there. What if Meredith took it the wrong way and wanted nothing to do with her. Meredith was a big deal at Grey Sloan, she could make her life miserable. She had to at least go and see what the vibe was if nothing else . She had already told her boss and confirmed with the Fox Foundation's liaison . She was going.


	2. Dont tell me its over

When Jackson arrived in Seattle he was exhausted. When he opened the door he was surprised to see a familiar face.

"April what are you doing here?" He asked

"Its our home. Nice to see you too, I thought that maybe I would have a warmer reception than this."

"April i'm sorry it slipped my mind you were coming home today. I don't really feel like talking, but to be honest there's nothing to talk about. I told you if you left again I wasn't going to be here when you got back. That hasnt changed."

"Jackson, we said vows, before GOD. We made promises to each other."April said walking closer to him as he moved away.

"April, I honestly don't have time. I'm exhausted and I'm not talking about this . I said everything I needed to say back then."

" I needed you then. I needed you to talk then. I was hurting then. I needed you here and NOT there."

"Jackson I needed to go, I needed to grieve."

"AND WHAT ABOUT WHAT I NEEDED !"

April put her head down.

" I'm going to bed." Jackson walked off to the bedroom closing the door. April walked back into the kitchen where she had prepared dinner and started to place the food away.

The next morning April was getting ready in the bathroom when Jackson came in.

" Hey, I know your upset , she said looking at him in the mirror, but I am here now. We are together and everything is going to be fine. You don't just throw away a marriage Jackson." She said turning to face him

"April , this isn't something I want anymore. I love you. You were my first love, but we aren't for each other. We have different views, values, and beliefs. You disrespected our marriage by not taking into consideration my feelings. You got to go and grieve when all I needed to grieve was you here with me. I spent most of what was supposed to be the honeymoon stage alone. I'm over it. I'm over us, i'm over you."

"Jackson you don't mean that."April said shedding tears. "Jackson, I want to fight for us and I won't stop fighting for us. We were meant to be together."

"April, I'm not trying to be mean or cruel but you need to hear this. We are over." Jackson said

"I know this is really hard but I'm sorry, you can keep the apartment if you want I can move if its easier for you being that you just got back."

"Jackson no one is moving anywhere! I have to go speak with the chief before I start back . We will talk more about this tonight."

Jackson sighed leaving the room.

When Jackson arrived at the hospital he was in a daze. He had so much work to do and didn't need the added stress of worrying about April and where they stood. He was sure that what they had was over. So much had changed since she had been gone. He was more mature, he was more levelheaded, he was a different man.

Jackson had a schedule full of procedures. He was keeping busy with work when he ran into Arizona.

"Jackson! Aren't you glad April is back?!' she said

He kept walking and nodded his head

It was the end of the day when April paged Jackson.

" You paged? consult?" he said

' No I actually wanted to ask what you wanted for dinner. I'm headed out and I was going to make us dinner so we could talk."

Jackson clinched his jaws, " There is nothing to talk about, what do you not understand April?"

"You don't mean that Jackson, I'll make Pot Roast, you'll love it . Can we just please talk? one night, one dinner."

" Fine, one dinner, one night."Jackson figured she wouldn't leave alone until he agreed.

Later that night Jackson came home to a home cooked meal.

" Smells good. thank you." Jackson said

"I will be making a lot more home cooked meals." She said

Jackson sat down at the table as April served him and took her seat.

"So what do you want to talk about?" He asked

" Jackson i'm sorry I left. I was hurting, and i needed something. I needed to get away. "

"I understand that April, and i'm so happy you got what you needed, but like i said I was grieving too and i needed you. I'm not interested in us anymore. I'm done."

April started to cry before leaving the table.

Jackson went to follow her.

"I'm sorry April." Jackson said hugging her

"Don't you love me anymore ?" She said lifting her head to look at him

"I do April I just—

"Don't think, just be Jackson. Remember all the things we've been through you are my person."

Jackson looked into Aprils eyes. They were so close together she went in for the kiss as he kissed her back.

"Doesn't it feel right to just BE together." April said

They continued to kiss and before long they were naked and having sex.

When they were finished they laid on the bed starring at the ceiling.

Jackson got up and put on his clothes before leaving.

April didn't know whether to get up, say something, or try and fall asleep. This definitely was not the norm for two people who loved each other. This was awkward and didn't feel right. While sex was good with Jackson and familiar he was cold and not intimate it was just sex. April eventually fell asleep.

Jackson went to the kitchen and grabbed his phone after getting a glass of water. While checking his phone he saw that there was a voicemail from his lawyer.

"Dr Avery its Clint your attorney. Just wanted to let you know I have those papers going out to your wife immediately. She should be receiving them soon."

Jacksons heart sank. He just had sex with his wife who had no idea how done he really was. He was torn. When him and April were having sex he didn't think,it was just familiar , but when reality hit he knew she wasn't the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Either way it was going to look like he was being the biggest asshole. He didn't mean for them to have sex. He told her over and over they were over but hormones kicked in and he found himself going there with her. He couldn't sleep or go back in the bedroom because it was too awkward for him so he stayed up on his laptop and sat on the couch watching movies. He started searching medical journals when a familiar name came across his screen. It was Maggie, an article she had published on techniques to decrease bypass time frames therefore significantly increasing survival odds for cardia procedures. He smiled. She was brilliant. Not bad to look at either.

Maggie was sitting in her apartment and reviewing her schedule for the upcoming weeks. She got an email notification and it was Veronica from the foundation. It was her itinerary for Seattle. Private plane to the air strip followed by a stay at the Four Seasons, a welcome reception, and then upon arriving to the hospital full privileges. They were giving her the full court press. She grinned. "They must really be serious." Maggie responded in receipt of the email and confirmed with Veronica.

The next morning April woke up early and made breakfast only to find Jackson had already left very early. He was avoiding her. He was avoiding talking. He was avoiding them in general.

There was a knock on the door. April opened the door and saw a very handsome young gentleman with a gorgeous smile. "Dr April Kepner?" He said with a smile

"YES, that is me." April responded

"This is for you." He said handing her a folder.

April grabbed the folder as the gentleman scurried off.

She opened it and was surprised to find divorce papers.

April turned bright red. She cleaned the kitchen and put the food away, grabbed her keys, and drove to the hospital.

When she arrived she ran into Dr Hunt.

"Avery, have you seen Avery?!" She asked him

'No thought you two would be riding in together? Welcome back Kepner —"

Before he could finish April had walked off. She came into the attendings lounge and found Jackson and Karev talking

"OUT KAREV" she barked

" Whats with her?"he asked

Jackson held his hand up as to silence Karev while shaking his head,"I'll come find you before our surgery give us a minute."

Alex gave April a look before leaving.

"Divorce Papers!? WE JUST HAD SEX— HOT SEX— I LOVE YOU SEX. And I get served the next morning?"

"April lower your voice." Jackson said

"I will not! Explain Jackson!"

"There's nothing to explain, before you even came home i spoke with my lawyer. I told you where my head was at. I'm sorry. I got lost in the moment and we had sex. Yes. But it was just sex and, unfortunately I should have not gone there with you knowing things were over between us. I told you I still love you and thats true i'm just not IN love with you. You were crying and had a sad look and asked me if i loved you and i just got caught up. When I don't allow myself to think and just am with you i forget everything but its like a high— you come down from it and reality sets in."

" We are not divorcing, we are working it out. You just said you love me — you said when you allow yourself to be with me its right. I know we are meant for each other Jackson." April threw the papers on the table and left. She was walking to a nearby supply closet and went in and the tears started to pour. She looked up and saw Arizona standing there with IV start kits.

"April whats going on?" Arizona asked  
" I didn't know anyone was in here, nothing is wrong." She said

"April you are a mess, I asked Jackson about you the other day and he was very confusing."

"We are getting a divorce." She let out sobbing

"What?"

"He told me not to leave again and I did and he says we are over."

"Oh honey i'm so sorry." She said placing her hand on her shoulder.

April continued to sob.

"Maybe re-visit?" Arizona offered

"No i've been re-visiting since I came back and I think we are actually over. I have to go work now. Meet me at Joes for drinks?"

"Of course hunny."

They both exited the storage closet as April tried to pull it together.

"Everything ok?" Alex said when he saw Jackson entering to scrub

"Fine, April got served today and she is flipping out. She really thinks we can work it out."

"Well do you? i remember you when she was away and you were a mess. You were alone and pitiful."  
" Thats because I needed my wife, our son had just passed away and she jumped on the first thing smoking out of here."

" For whats its worth while i don't agree with what April did I do think she meant no harm. She did what she thought she needed to do to grieve. You know we are friends. And i'm always going to ride with you like i'm always going to ride with Mer but are you sure you wanna be done with it?

" Ok, can I tell you the truth? Jackson started

"Well i'm not here for lies." Alex said

" I don't even feel anything. I had sex with her last night before she got served this AM."

"Dude."

"No, i didn't know what day she would be served but we had sex. And it was just sex. Like i felt nothing , it was just a fuck. Thats not the type of intimacy you have with your wife. Or at least I think. When she left we were over and as much as it sucks i'm going to have to start over and find the one. I rushed into things with her and thats my bad but i'm wiser now. Ill let whoever i'm supposed to be with come to me and when its right I will know. "

" Dude don't have sex again with April. Females think its more than it really is when you do that. Just be done with her."

Alex was right. Sex complicated things. He would not do that again, but he was definitely done with April. He loved her . No doubt about that, but as a best friend, and no longer wanted to be married to her nor did he envision the rest of his life being spent with her.

A couple weeks passed by and Jackson found himself sitting across from April in his lawyers office. On one side Jackson sat with his legal counsel sitting directly across from them were April and her lawyer.

"Are you sure you want this?"A tearful April asked

Jackson didn't respond which was a response in itself.

April signed every spot in which a a label was marked for her.

"This is one of the easier divorces if I had to say so myself—"Jacksons lawyer started

Jackson placed his hand in front of his chest and shook his head to signify for him to stop.

After signing April walked out of the office without a word.

Jackson was sad, yet relieved. He knew that this was the best thing for him and April. They weren't on the same page and they weren't healthy for each other.

Jackson switched his phone off of silent when he saw he had a couple missed calls and texts. He didn't recognize one number but knew it was a Boston number and dialed it back.

"Hello, this is Dr Avery."

"Jackson? Hey its Maggie, um I'm at the airport and I was just calling you to let you know I was on the way. Veronica told me I needed to touch base with you since you are my tour guide i guess?"

"Oh yeah that's today! Yeah, as soon as you land a car will be there waiting there for you, thank you for calling. I'm sorry I have had a lot going on these couple of weeks and today for sure.

"Is everything ok? Is it still ok for me to come? I don't want to add too much to your plate."

"Maggie we are surgeons there is always a million things on our plate. You're more than good to come. Everyone is really excited to meet you at the hospital."

"OK just making sure. Thanks again, Veronica has been really wonderful to work with."

"No problem, I'll see you soon ok?"

"Ok. Thank you."

They hung up

Jackson forgot just that quick with everything going on that Maggie was set to arrive later on this day. He figured he had to shake out of his funk to be able to put his best face forward. He didn't want to be the reason there wasn't a strong case for Dr Pierce to want to join Grey Sloan.

Jackson went home to freshen up and call some of the board members.

Going home was weird. Although it started as his place it was the place that him and April shared. It was where they conceived a child. It was where they fought, made up, and decided it didn't work. He thought maybe it was time for a change. A new place to signify new beginnings. He shot his realtor a text letting him know he was in the market before calling Meredith.

"Meredith, hey just wanted to let you know the cardio person I told you about is coming in today. I was hoping we could show her a little sense of family... maybe all meet informally at your place sometime this week?"

"Read up on her , she's brilliant and super young. But yes, anything we need to get her here . I don't cook but I can order and I make a mean margarita. She does drink doesn't she?"Meredith asked

"Yeah I bought her a drink she drinks ." Jackson said

I figure tomorrow morning have a special board mtg and introduce her? She will have privileges this week is that ok?"

"Sounds good keep me posted." Meredith said

"Ok." Jackson said as he hung up

Jackson decided to take a nap before picking her up from the airport. He figured she liked nice things but was a humble and simple woman who would appreciate the kind gesture of him actually picking her up himself

Jackson arrived to the air strip just as the plane had landed. The door opened and Maggie stepped out. She had on a tailored suit jumper with heels and looked gorgeous.

Jackson got out of the car and walked towards her.

"No car service?" She said jokingly

"Wanted to give you a personalized touch ." Jackson replied.

He opened the trunk as they put her bags in. He opened the door for her and got in the drivers seat.

"So how are you? Nice to see you again Maggie."

"I'm good, really excited to be here . It's like I'm on vacation, I never take days off."she said looking around the car then at Jackson.

"We re happy to have you here . My mom picked out the hotel so I hope it's ok." Jackson explained

"You mean I don't get to stay at your place?"Maggie asked

Jackson's eyes widened .

"Kidding! Avery loosen up." She said

"Sorry it's been a day for me." Jackson said pulling off

"You sounded weird earlier you sure everything is ok?"

"It actually is now. I'm good yeah"

Jackson pulled up the the hotel and put the car in park.

"This is beautiful, thank you for picking me up Jackson. "

"Of course, are you going to be ok? We could do dinner or drinks or something I know you aren't familiar with the area and don't want you to be alone the whole time."

"Um yea... company would actually be nice. "

"Ok, I'll come back around 8?"

"Sounds good."

Maggie hopped out of the car. Things were off to a great start. She was not only personally flown in but picked up by Jackson himself. She couldn't wait to meet Meredith and catch the vibes from grey Sloan. Maggie checked into her room and was pleasantly surprised to find they had booked her a suite. Maggie hung up her items and prepared to take a shower and change clothes for dinner. She called her parents before she got into the shower.

" Hey mom, I just wanted to let you know that I made it safely. I'm staying at the Four Seasons RM 2202 . Call me back tell daddy I love and miss you guys already." She hung up the phone

When Jackson arrived back to his place he was emotionally and physically exhausted. His realtor had text him back letting him know there were plenty of properties avail and whenever he was free he could show them to him. Still fresh in his mind was the look on Aprils face. The hurt, the disappointment. Was he in the wrong? No. Marriage is about two people he told himself. He was alone for over half of their marriage. That couldn't be what marriage was all about. That couldn't be true love. How could she leave him and think it was ok? It didn't matter now. He tried, he wanted things to work out but sometimes no matter what things don't always go as you plan. He wondered what April was doing , where she was staying and if she'd be ok. They did still have to work together. It would be awkward. Would their friends pick sides, would they think Jackson was a monster for initiating the dissolution their marriage? At least it was a clean break. Although losing Samuel was the hardest thing he ever had to experience they had no children together so essentially did not need to be deeply involved besides work.

Later that evening Jackson put on casual clothes to meet Maggie for dinner. He was grabbing his keys when he heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Jackson I left a couple of things and was wondering -

" Of course." He interrupted.

He moved so that she could come in

" Are you going out?" April said

" Uh yea.. to dinner."

"That was fast." April blurted out

" What? April lets not do this— AGAIN. We are now legally divorced and honestly we were apart a long time ago. Stop pretending and telling yourself this is on me. It was your decision. It was on you. I did everything right. I'm not going on a date, even though I could if I wanted to i'm not. We divorced like 5 minutes ago I'm not that inconsiderate to your feelings."

" You're thinking about dating already? WOW." she asked

" I mean no, but eventually I will get back out there. I want a family April I'm not getting any younger and i'm ready to settle down. I'm starting all over - I have to meet someone and build. It sucks but yea eventually I will date. And I hope you will too. I want you to be happy."

" I was happy with you Jackson, I don't want to start over."

Jackson turned his head , " I have to go April. Leave your key on the counter and lock up when you are done. I'll see you at work." He said before leaving

Jackson arrived to Maggies hotel late in the evening just before 8

He text her

J: " Downstairs, no rush. see you soon."

M: " Actually i'm ready, I"ll be down in a minute , are you driving the same car?"

J: " How rich do you think I am? Yes, I only have one car ;) "

M: "You did fly me on you personal plane, lol."

J:"The foundations plane — hurry up ."

M:'Comminnnng."

The door opened before Jackson could get out to wait for her and open the door.

" Evening Maggie."

"Jackson. Nice to see you. Where are you taking me."

" Well, I thought I would show you around a bit and we can just hang out. Location is everything. A hospital is a hospital but 3 key things help to distinguish one from another. One is the people. You need a great team. Now while I can talk till i'm blue in the face on our team and our bond you will see first hand this week how strong it is. You'll see how fun we make work. We are badasses. We save lives and we make medical alone won the Harper Avery , before it was shitty to have of course, twice. Tonight i'll show you the city thats part two. Location really is everything. While we both know the ends and outs of Boston Seattle is great too you just need to know where you're going or what around to partake in.

"Sounds good … I'm intrigued." Maggie said sitting back in her seat.

" So, are you hungry? " He asked.

The phone started to ring from inside the car

"Excuse me , let me just,—Hello?"

"Jackson I locked up your place, got everything. Are you sure? I"m not asking again, i'm not going to —

"April i'm driving you re on speaker phone."

"Hi Dr Kepner."

"Uh— hi…?"

"It's Dr Pierce, I just saw your name on the caller ID and thought I would speak.

"Jackson I'll see you at work."

"Yeah uh see you then."

" She isn't mad you're hanging out with me right? I mean it isn't awkward? You told her right? Because if my husband took another female colleague out I would want to know everything. I mean I know you are just doing foundation business, but still."

"How did you know April was my wife?"

"You read up on me, I read up on you. she smiled, besides theres this fluff magazine that is basically the TMZ of the medical world and youre kind of a celebrity . They did a piece on hot doctors with bios. I may have seen a colleague looking at it one day at work."

Jackson chuckled. " She's actually my ex-wife now. We signed the papers this morning at my lawyers office."

"Wow Jackson I'm so sorry. Thats why you sounded weird. Now this is really awkward she probably thinks that you are taking me on a date hours after you guys split."

"No I saw her after and she asked me what I was doing tonight and I told her that I wasnt going on a date."  
"Thats not what is happening but trust me in her mind it is." Maggie said

"Don't worry Maggie, you're not interested in me anyway, right?" He said jokingly but wanting to know the real answer.

Maggie diverted by saying " I am starved. How about an italian restaurant, I love Italian. Wine is my jam!"

" I know the perfect place." He answered

Jackson took Maggie to one of his favorite italian restaurants.

They ordered their meal and had Tiramisu for dessert

" Wow, that was delicious."

" They don't let me be the tour guide for nothing." He said taking a sip of his wine.

" So… tell me , how many other doctors are you looking at ."

" I'm only interested in you." Jackson said realizing how it sounded after the fact, blushing

" I mean, you're the only Dr the foundation is vetting. We are very interested in what you offer and how your brains could put Grey Sloan at the forefront of the latest and greatest in Cardiothoracic Medicine."

" I see." She said lifting a brow

" As chief we would let you run the department the way you see fit. We would allot you a budget for research and staffing. We would give you full range as it relates to which surgeries you perform and what pro bono cases you wanted to take on. We are a team at GS we work together. We have a program started by Alex Karev that helps African orphans gain access to medicine . I know he has had a few cardio peds cases that he would have benefited greatly from by working with a brilliant surgeon like you. Meredith Grey as you know is working on mini livers. Amelia Shepard is working on trials for removals of otherwise inoperable tumors with a new laser method. Then there is our intern program which is one of the top in the country. You would be able to breed mini Dr Pierce surgeons from any of the diverse and exceptional minds we currently and will continue to have in the program headed by Dr Richard Weber.

" Are you good friends with Dr Grey?"Maggie asked

"Meredith? Yeah we are pretty tight. I told her all about you and she really is excited about the opportunity to meet you and possibly work with you. She doesn't take to people initially very easily but the way she spoke about you was very positive.

"Well you have certainly given me a lot to think about."

" So, I was thinking we could head over to Pier57."Its close by, we can walk. Jackson said

"Oh nature." Maggie said

"It'll be fun, come on Pierce." he said

They headed over to Pier 57 and Maggie was seemingly interested in the bustling traffic and bright lights illuminating the Seattle night.

She gave a small smile

"Seeeeee" Jackson said

" You might have been right. This is nice." Maggie said

"I'm getting boardwalk/fair vibes so you're going to have to win me something now." Maggie said

"Ok, how about… there.. the basketball shoot."

Jackson paid the worker for the game and took three shots and made all three.

"Ok, I see you Steph." She said jokingly.

" You're into sports?!" He asked

"Absolutely not, i'm a huge nerd. I know Steph's name because his wife Aesha has the tastiest restaurant."

Jackson laughed. " You are far from a nerd, he thought to himself"

Giant teddy or Giant Elephant? The game worker asked

"Elephant, defiantly, I LOVE elephants. You know they are very smart and in some cultures thought to be very prestigious. I've always been fascinated by them.

"Elephants are cool." Jackson said handing it to her

"It's getting late lets get you back to your hotel." Jackson said

Jackson drove Maggie to her hotel and walked her to her room,

"You know you really didn't have to walk me to my hotel room Jackson." She said nervously

" Its a habit , wanted to make sure you were good. I hope I did an ok job touring this evening ."

" I had a really good time. Tomorrow I will be at the hospital early can you meet me so I don't have to walk in alone?' She asked

" I will pick you up." He said

" You sure its not too much?"

"You are stuck with me all week. I got you. Get some rest Maggie I will see you tomorrow."

Maggie smiled and walked into her room letting the door close behind her.

Jackson let out a deep sigh before placing his hands on his head and turning to walk away .

When he got back into his car he sat and starred at the steering wheel before starting the car. " Were there vibes? No… Maybe? Could there be? My mom told me not to mess this up for the hospital. What is this? You are Jackson Avery you don't crush on females. But Maggie is beautiful..and smart… and corky….Is my heart beating fast? No , relax, shake it off." He told himself


	3. Make your Move

The next morning Maggie got up bright and early. They wanted her, but she needed to look the part. Like a world class surgeon. She changed her makeup twice and outfit more times than she could count. She was finally ready when the hotel concierge rang alerting her that Jackson was waiting downstairs for her. She headed downstairs ready to pout her best face forward

She met him in the lobby

" Wow, you — how are you doing Maggie?" Jackson quickly changed the direction of his greeting, not wanting to sound like he was hitting on her.

"Groodt— I mean Good, great, its a combo between the too." She said noticeably flustered

Jackson smirked and turned to walk toward the valet.

Maggie was kicking herself " groodt? Pull it together Maggie." She was nervous. She wanted everyone to like her eventhough she was the one in control.

When they arrived to the hospital Jackson noticed April was pulling up. "Perfect" He said underneath his breath

Jackson and Maggie got out of the car

" Some business thing huh?" April said with a scowl on her face

"April , this is Dr Maggie Pierce." He said looking at Maggie

" So nice to meet you." Maggie said smiling

"Likewise. Jackson can we chat for just a second." April said directing him to the back of the car

"You're dating really fast. Like you didn't even give the ink time to dry on the divorce papers and its uncomfortable seeing you with another woman." she continued

"April like I said before, it was and is business. I am the spokesperson for the foundation on the board here and its up to me to vet new surgeons so that we stay ahead of the curve. Besides we are over. I'm sorry you're hurt but me and Maggie aren't dating. I am her tour guide. Again, an issue as my FRIEND and not my WIFE i don't need to discuss with you. Stop being crazy. And get used to it. One day maybe not tomorrow or next week or even next year we will both move on. And i want us both to be if we talked half as much then as we happen to be doing now we would still be together."

April walked off.

" Everything ok? She's pissed right?"Maggie asked walking toward Jackson

"Nope, not at all." Jackson said

Jackson showed Maggie to the board room where there was a warm reception to include all board members and department heads. There was a catered breakfast . Jackson introduced her to everyone, but she was particularly interested in Meredith for obvious reasons.

"It would be so great to work with you." Meredith said

"Likewise, the research you re doing is phenomenal. You dabble in everything? How did you pick general surgery? Weren't you afraid to live up to your mothers' legacy or worried people would assume you would follow in her path? I'm sorry i'm rambling. Maggie said playing with her fingers

Meredith maintained her gaze at Maggie with a smile plastered to her face

" She was, and don't let her tell you any different." Amelia said walking up

"Sorry, i'm late. I'm Amelia Sheppard Chief of Cardio and Meredith's sister, by marriage of course."

"I'm sorry to hear about you husband Meredith. Wow, brilliant neurosurgeons is a Shepard thing huh?" Maggie said looking at Amelia.

"I LOVE her Jackson can we have her PLEASE!" Amelia said looking for Jackson throughout the room

Jackson shot her a look and walked over

"Maggie i'm going to tour you around the hospital now. He said

Jackson showed Maggie around the hospital from floor to floor answering her questions and making small talk about each respective department. He showed her where she would be able to have her own cardio lab.

When they arrived in the gallery Dr Bailey was performing an elective surgery.

"Dr Bailey, Ive got Dr Pierce here with me." Jackson said as he pressed the intercom to communicate with Dr Bailey.

" I can see Avery. Hello Dr Pierce. Looking forward to seeing you this week. Hopefully those pretty eyes of Dr Averys' can be of some use and persuade you to stay with us here at Grey Sloan." She said smirking

"Hopefully we can chat soon Dr Bailey . I didn't know GS was an option but now that is I am definitely seeing the possibility here." Maggie said pressing the intercom

Jackson and Maggie left the gallery.

" And this is the on call room, there are a couple of beds, etc in there but you can sleep in the attendings lounge too. Its really wherever you can take 5 min to rest."

"' REALLY, interesting. Our hospital had pods like the google headquarters."

" Whats that now? How could you get good sleep in a pod?"

Maggie reached for the door and opened the on call room. Jackson followed her inside

"You'd be surprised how comfortable they are. I enjoyed sleep every now and again when I would be working with an unstable patient that i needed to see through the night ."

"Oh yeah? Unfortunately this room isnt really used for sleep" Jackson said looking at Maggie

" What is it used for?" Maggie said leaning her head to the side walking up to Jackson

"We ve still got the virtual lab for me to show you."  
"What is it used for Avery." Maggie continued playfully

"Lets go Pierce." Jackson said opening the door.

Jackson smiled as Maggie let out a chuckle

April was standing there when they came out of the on call room causing them to both stop in their tracks.

April let out a loud sigh, rolled her eyes and continued to walk down the hall.

Maggie looked at Jackson with a slick smile and they both burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry. She must REALLY hate me now."

" You know what usually goes down in that room .."

" Of course, I know my dating history isnt that extensive but I KNOW it goes down the the OC room. she said laughing, Seriously though I know you two are divorced, but I dont want to get you into trouble. You two work together."

"Maggie its honestly fine. I will speak to her again as a courtesy, but we both are moving on. One day I will be dating someone and shes going to have to deal. She thinks theres something here, but I mean .."

"Right , totally professional."

" Are you hungry?' Jackson asked

" I'm always hungry" Maggie said with a nervous laugh

"Great, I set up lunch with my mom, Richard, and that will be the last of business meals ."

"We'll see if you can keep that promise. I just want to let my hair down and chill. I do want to converse with Dr Fox and Weber though."

"Great, right this way," Jackson took Maggie to the conference room were lunch was being set up. Richard walked in with Catherine.

Richard took one look at Maggie and was mesmerized. He caught himself starring when he shook himself out of it and took a seat next to Catherine.

" So Maggie, how has everything been so far?"Catherine asked

"Perfect actually. I never really saw myself leaving home, but I really like what I am seeing here."

"Home, now that is Boston?" Richard said

"Yes, I was actually adopted, but I have lived in Boston all my life. I moved away for school but came back. I have an amazing family "  
"Well that's nice. How would they feel if you were to accept an offer extended to you here?"

"Well before I agreed to come out I spoke with them at length. I wasn't surprised when they told me to go for it and see how I like it. They back me in whatever decision I make." Maggie said smiling

"That's lovely deer, and you are lovely. We have extended privileges to you and want you to take your time. Shadow, jump in. whatever you would like for the week, but make no mistake there WILL be an offer extended to you at that time. The only question I hope you will have for me is when your start date will be. "

Maggie blushed.

"Jackson told me you two had Italian the other day. I figured we would switch it up a little and do a heart healthy option and go with a salad bar. I am trying to make sure both the men in my life stay active, fit, and make healthy eating choices.

" I love salad. Thank you Catherine."

They finished their meal when Jackson asked " Want to head out soon? You aren't working YET so I figured you might not want to stay here all day long."

"Good thinking. Yeah We can head out. Tomorrow I will link up with your Cardio Fellow and see what interesting things I could get myself into.

Jackson drove Maggie home and then headed back to the hospital.

The week seemed to fly by . Maggie inserted herself on lectures and research presentations around the hospital. She met with the key people and checked out potential stellar interns as well as accomplished residents. It felt like she could possibly do well here in Seattle. She was still apprehensive because it was something new. It was scary and at some point she would need to actually need to talk to Meredith about Ellis. Meredith seemed difficult to crack and a little rough around the edges.

It was Maggies final day and as as promised Catherine brought her into the conference room once more to formally offer her employment at Grey Sloan as Chief of Cardio. All the stipulations Jackson told her about their first dinner in Seattle stood with a clause stating she could make any alterations to the dept as she saw fit and had complete control. Maggie informed Catherine that she would think about it and discuss with her family.

Catherine told her she would give her a week to reflect on whether this offer was the right offer for her.

Jackson was dropping Maggie off at the airport after leaving the hospital. He opened the car door and Maggie stood up. Jackson was standing directly in front of her.

"Jackson thank you for everything. You were really amazing, and your hospital is top notch. You're right theres a def bond there. Theres great teamwork and a sense of family. I just don't know if its the right fit for me . I would hate to throw off the vibe, so I will def need to think about this. Its a major decision. I will be in touch.

"Understandable." Jackson said

"One more thing. The first night.." Maggie began

"Yea.." Jackson said

"You said there were three things that could help me to distinguish one hospital from another. One was the people, the second was the team, but you never told me the third."

Jackson moved closer towards Maggies face since the airstrip was so loud. He was so close she could smell his very seductive cologne. He leaned in putting his lips up to her ears.

"Relationships. You have to have a work-life balance and someone to share your time with. He pulled back and looked her directly in her eyes."

"Maggie -I -He got closer to her as if they weren't already close enough."

"Yea?"

Maggies phone rang, startling her.

"Oh, yeah let me just. Hi Mom." She said moving past Jackson to take the call.

When she came back she looked at him and said "Thank you, again. I'll call you."

"Have a great flight." Jackson said as Maggie turned away to board .

Maggie sat on her flight thinking about the week she spent in Seattle. She had a great time. But would all this change when she told Meredith that she was actually the result of her mothers infidelity? Would she be so welcoming then? And all her friends and fellow co-workers. There was a vibe at the hospital and she didn't know if she quite fit in. She had quirks about her and her personality wasn't for everyone. Then there was Jackson. Jackson took a whole week away from surgery to merely be a tour guide and keep her company. She would go home, speak to her parents and take her time with the decision. This decision was life changing and couldn't be taken lightly.

She was so exhausted from the flight that she decided to go home and crash. She would speak to her parents in the morning over breakfast and they would help her decide what to do with her life.

The next morning Maggie called her mom to let her know she would be over for breakfast and that she needed more advice. When Maggie arrived her mother had put out a spread like there were 10 people coming to breakfast. She sat down with her dad as her mom put the finishing touches on breakfast.

" What should I do. Tell me . I will consider all opinions." Maggie said

"Maggie you already know what to do." Her dad said smiling

"But i'm scared. What if it doesn't turn out the way i hope?"

"And what if it does?" Her mom said

" I guess you are right. What's the worst that could happen?"

Diane came over and gave Maggie a huge hug." I will visit you all the time, and you can always come back home to see us! Be fearless Maggie, life is too short to worry. Go, do your thing."

Maggies' phone rang

"Jackson?"

"Maggie hey.."

"I haven't made a decision yet." She said

" No, I wasn't calling for that. I was actually calling to see how you were. I enjoyed spending time with you and just wanted to check in. "  
Maggie blushed and moved from the kitchen and into the living room. "You really do go the extra mile."

"Id like to think so. I don't wanna hold you, I know you are probably with your family, but if you have any questions or concerns feel free to contact me."

"I will thank you ." She said before hanging up the phone.

"And, was that the Avery boy?" Her mom said coming up behind her.

"Yes, Dr Avery."

"You say his name special, I think you like him," She said

"No mom, no, we are going to be colleagues if I decide to take the offer, thats it. He knows Meredith well so that too."She said nervously

"uhhhhh huh, sure"

" I'm going to go home and rest mom, i'm still tired from the trip." Maggie said

Maggie left her parents house and headed to her townhome .


	4. Accepted

It was the next Friday afternoon and Jackson hadn't heard anything from Maggie. He was walking to his car checking his phone when he saw someone standing by it. As he got closer he realized it was Maggie.

"Maggie what are you doing here? I don't think bad news would travel all the way from Boston."

" Nope, could have saved a flight if my answer was going to be no."

Jackson started to smile.

"I'll be join joining Grey Sloan if you will have me." She said

He wanted to have her alright he thought to himself.

" That's awesome news." Jackson said

"I was trying to catch Catherine and give her my offer letter back signed."

"Well she's gone home for the day, but she will be in first thing tomorrow morning."

"Jackson!" A voice said from behind Maggie causing her to turn around.

"Oh Hi Maggie, sorry to interrupt. Its been A DAY. Me, Amelia, and Alex were thinking about going for a couple drinks. Jackson why don't you invite your latest flavor of the week? Maybe Deluca will come, Link said he might meet us later. Jackson made a face behind Maggie scolding Grey in which she indiscreetly returned the look when Maggie turned to face Jackson again

"Maggie you should come Amelia said. I'm guessing you aren't in Seattle for the weather. Will you officially be joining us?"

"I will, I was actually telling Jackson that just now."

"SO it s a celebration!"

" April! Arizona! she said as she saw the two walking out of the hospital, Maggie here is going to be our next lady chief. Head of Cardio and we were all going to celebrate at Joes."

"You know Amelia we really don't have to." Maggie said

"We don't, but we are, and everyone is coming. It's been a crazy here at the hospital."

"We'd love to come." Arizona said as April pinched her

"We will see you all in a moment." Arizona walked off with April

"Arizona!" April said pulling at her arm

"What? We are all colleagues and we have to act normal. Plus, there will be alcohol, and everyone needs that from this week."

"I guess you're right, but I think Jackson has a crush on Maggie." She said

"Because they were talking?"

"Because the way he looks at her, he used to look at me that way."

"Don't be silly they don't even know each other."

"Well there's time for him to start over now." April responded

Everyone met at Joes and Jackson footed the bill

"Mr. fancy pants is buying the bar out." Maggie chuckled.

"Light weight over here can't hang." He replied winking at Maggie

"More tequila please" Deluca said walking in and dabbing up Jackson and Alex who had started a round of darts

"Is Deluca your boyfriend?" Maggie asked looking at Meredith

"She's playing coy, but she really likes him." Amelia answered

"I'm not. He's an intern." She responded

"So what!" Maggie said

"What about you, Jackson can't take his eyes off you." Meredith said smirking changing subjects

"What? No! He's not doing anything." Maggie said uncomfortably

"He's practically undressing you with those gorgeous eyes of his." Amelia interjected

"What's his story anyway?" Maggie asked  
"Rich, extremely good looking, and get this, KIND. He was married to April. They had this whole last minute marriage. She was with someone else, a paramedic, and he was with an intern Stephanie. He stood up at her wedding and confessed his love."

"Wow, romantic." Maggie said starring at Jackson

"More like stupid. They got pregnant, the baby didn't survive but a few minutes after birth, and they fizzled after that. April went on some GI Jane gig oversees to run away from it all and Jackson gave her an ultimatum. First he tried to let her do her thing, but she wanted to go back again for another tour. He told her they were done if she went— and she went— because they are divorced now." Amelia said

"Amelia gossip is not very becoming of you. We are scaring our new colleague." Meredith said

"Not much can scare me." Maggie said taking another shot.

"So tell us about your love life Maggie."

"Short story... I have none."

"Why? You are HOT." Amelia said drinking her water

"I mean I guess I just focused on my career and didn't stop till I was one of the best in my field. I had a fiancé once."

"Ok, sounds serious... what happened?" Meredith asked

"I couldn't stand him. It didn't feel right. I would leave the bed at night to go sleep alone and then get back into bed in the morning."

"Rough! I see. Well Jackson is available."

"He doesn't like me he is nice to me.."

"He def likes you." Meredith said smirking

"Definitely." Amelia agreed

April and Arizona walked over into an awkward silence.

"Hi, we've met. April. Nice to see you."  
"Likewise, what is your department again? Maggie asked

"I'm a trauma resident."

"Oh fun." Maggie said sarcastically.

"And you're Arizona Robbins! Peds, turned fetal surgery. Bad ass. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Wow, Arizona blushed, Nice to meet you too. I might have done a little research on you as well before your board mtg, and you are QUITE impressive yourself."

"Thank you." Maggie said

"I'm just going to go get another drink, excuse me." April said as Arizona followed

Amelia turned to Maggie handing her a shot glass. "THE SHADE."

"What? No, I just —"

Meredith laughed

The night was winding down and Meredith had left with Deluca and everyone was making their way out of the bar after saying their goodbyes.

"Hey do you need a ride to….?"Jackson said as he walked up to Maggie

"A hotel, yes." She replied swaying just a bit

"You can stay in my guest room if you want? No need to get a hotel room"

"Jackson …" Maggie lost her footing and Jackson caught her

He put his hands on her shoulders because she was swaying back and fourth. "No more to drink for you Maggie, lets go."

He grabbed her hand and Amelia walked up

"Where are you taking our new lady chief?"

"She doesn't have a hotel yet...she just flew in today. I'm letting her crash with me."

"Hmmmm is that all? Amelia said tilting her head to the side, be a gentleman Avery..."

"Always." Jackson chuckled

Jackson and Maggie left

"See Arizona, did you see that? They left holding hands.." April said

"Who? Sweetie, are you still talking about Jackson? I'm sorry but not worrying about him or you two is what will make him worry about it. You're kind of obsessing and over reacting."

"He's definitely interested in her. Did you hear when she called trauma "fun"? THE NERVE.

"She's kind of a badass like me, the first in a lot in her field. She is the youngest woman cardio chief ever. And she is kind of hot.

"Arizona!"

"What, she is kind of adorable. What's not to like? But I don't know if she likes Jackson."

"Why wouldn't she like Jackson Arizona!"

"I guess you do have a point, stay over tonight though you shouldn't drive home."

"Fine lets go." Arizona and April left Joes

While in the car Maggie was going on and on about being excited to be in Seattle, she was clearly drunker than he thought.

Maggie leaned over "Jackson do you like me?"

Jackson made a large gulping sound and tilted his head noticeably uncomfortable

"Everyone likes you Maggie."

"Nope... I mean LIKEEEEEEE me."

Jackson laughed "You're drunk... I'll tell you all about how much I like you when you are sober ok?"

"Jackson Avery likes me!" Maggie said leaning her head to the window.

"I think I need to ..:::ballllluaaaaaa" Maggie vomited all over Jackson's car

"Shit! Are you ok.?"

Jackson pulled over and quickly went to the passenger side and extracted Maggie

Maggie stood up "I'm sorry ..I had to puke. Do you not like me now?"

Jackson laughed "it's just a car, I can get it cleaned do you need to throw up again?"

"Nope. I'm classy... one and done .. I feel much better now. You have a pretty face." Maggie said getting closer to Jackson."

"You have a pretty face." Jackson said playing along moving her hair out of her face

Maggie leaned up to kiss Jackson when she felt the urge to vomit again. She bent over and puked all over his Jordan's.

"Sorry..."

Jackson went to his trunk and got small retractable vomit bags and a spare pair of sneakers and sat Maggie back in the car . He gave her two and took his shoes off leaving them on the side of the road. He made it to the house with a sleeping Maggie.

He carried her from the car to penthouse.

He took off her shoes and laid her in his guest bed. He didn't want to change her out of her clothes because that would require him seeing too much. He promised Amelia he would be a gentleman and he knew that as her sister she would kill him if he didn't keep his word.

He took a shower and got dressed laid down.

Maggie woke up the next morning to the smell of fresh coffee.

" OMG my head." She said sitting up from the couch.

"You owe me a fresh pair of Jordan's sleepy head, Jackson started, We all got way too drunk for comfort last night celebrating you. You were in no condition to be alone in your new city, plus you didn't have a hotel yet so I told you to come stay here and I would make sure you were ok. I put you in a bed though how did you end up here? Jackson handed a cup of coffee to Maggie

"I woke up and was like wtf this place is like a palace. I was only trying to find the bathroom but then I couldn't find the bedroom again so I laid on the couch. I smell horrible. Thanks Jax, but I need a shower. What are you talking about your shoes?"

" Nevermind — Towels/washcloths in that cabinet. You wanted to go in today to see my mom to give her your signed your offer letter and chat."

"Yes, I don't quite think the same outfit as yesterday will be my best foot forward or this crazy hangover.

Jackson laughed and got out his phone

"Who are you calling?" She asked

Jackson placed one finger up and said "Give me just a sec. Hey, yeah can you … Maggie are you about a size 2? "

"Yea why."

"Yep ok, thank you." He said

"What was that about? " Maggie asked

"You'll see.." Jackson said exiting the room .

Maggie laid back on the couch and dozed off

When Maggie woke back up Jackson was standing at the couch in front of her, he had a fancy package.

"What's that?" Maggie said reaching out for the package

"Clothes for you until you get back to your clothes. Shower, put these on, and see my mom."

"How do you even know my style?" She asked scrunching her face

" I guessed/ cheated— The foundation has a wardrobe person on staff so I made a call."

Maggie opened the box and was surprised to find something she would actually wear and in her size.

"Jackson I can't .'

"Think of it as your welcome to Seattle present from the foundation. Get dressed. My mom hates meetings late in the day."

"Thank you…" Maggie said getting up

Jackson and Maggie drove to the hospital

"Did I puke in your car? Maggie said sniffing around

"And my shoes ... I'm going to have it detailed today." Jackson said winding the windows down. "

"I am so sorry. I'm actually mortified... what all did I say?"

"Oh nothing." Jackson smirked

"Tell me!" Maggie pleaded

"Nope. But I def like drunk Maggie ..." Jackson said

They pulled up to the hospital. After getting out of the car they went their separate ways.

Maggie walked into the hospital and went straight to Catherines office

"Maggie dear, I KNEW I would see you soon." She said reaching for a hug

Maggie hugged Catherine

"Everything looks great, except my salary."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I am kind of a big deal, you vetted me, gave me the full court press, and then hit me with what the worst student in my med school made his first year as a resident. Unacceptable. I'm all yours if we fix this number.

Catherine smirked as she lowered her glasses.

"Write down your number dear.."  
Maggie scribbled a number and passed it over to Catherine.

"Not a problem. The department is your car to drive. We are so glad to have you Maggie." Catherine said with a smile

Maggie walked out feeling good about the meeting when she ran into Amelia.

"Amelia where did you go last night? I turned around and you were gone."

"Maggie that's what happens. You go out, you invite a guy you may or may not be interested in, and by the end of the night instead of heading home with your sister you head home with him for awesome sex.

Maggie laughed

"Did u have fun last night at Jackson's ?"

" You Let him take me?"

"He likes you... wake up! Amelia said, Nothing happened?! She asked

"Nothing happened. Maggie said

"He was really sweet but he hinted I may have said a couple of things. Amelia I didn't come to Seattle for a boyfriend….'

"But it wouldn't help to have one that looked like that…"she said looking behind her

Maggie turned around the find Jackson approaching

"Hey, everything go ok?"

"Yep, thanks again. See you around." Maggie said as she scurried off.

"OK" Jackson said to himself

" You like her don't you?"

Jackson smirked, " And if I did would you approve?"

"You and Maggie?! OH COURSE, talk about hot you need intel I'm your girl. I know she's cautious and likes small gestures. I know she's not a fan of large crowds and doesn't have quite the extensive dating/love history as you. She's kind of like my first real friend here I think so don't hurt her or I'll have to kill you because she probably will leave if things go bad . Maggie seems like a runner." Amelia chuckled.

" I totally agree. You have nothing to worry about though. You know me and Link are best friends right?

"Well duh."  
"That means that his best friend would be dating your new best friend so we are all on the same team here."

"Shouldn't you be asking her out or something?"

"Slow and steady wins the race Amelia …" He walked off

Jackson couldn't stop thinking about Maggie. Her hair, her soft skin, her smile, her adorable laugh. The way she scrunched her face. He wanted to ask her out but he knew she would be hesitant because they were now colleagues. He thought he should take a chance though. What's the worst that could happen. Maggie stayed on his mind throughout the day and he couldn't; wait to see her again. It wasn't until the end of the day when he caught another glimpse of her in the lab.

"Hey... "Jackson said

"Hey Jackson. Thanks again for last night. I'm sorry about your shoes. "

"All good. I was wondering ... Alex and Jo are having game night tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. It'll be fun and a good way to meet everyone. "

"I love games!"

"Great , you'll be done in like an hour?"

"Yea I should be

Amelia arrived as Jackson was walking out

"Jackson..."

"Amelia..." he smiled

"What was that all about Maggie? "

"Game night or something?"

"I was def coming to tell you about that..."

"Well he beat you to it . Trying to finish up here so I'll see you there?" Oh course.

Jackson and Maggie went to game at the karevs.

"Maggie hey!" Jo said answering the door.

"Hi Jo, thanks for having me."

Jo hugged her before letting them in

Jackson placed his head on Maggie's back

"Are you ok to hang with the girls? I'm going to go speak to Karev."  
"Yeah I'll be fine."

Jackson headed to the kitchen and left Maggie with Jo.

Alex was In the kitchen

"What's up Avery, I see you and Maggie are here together ."

Jackson smirked " yea..."

" We are never letting you two host again! You have no food and no drinks." Meredith said coming in with Deluca

"I told you guys to come TONIGHT not so early . I'm going to get Alex to go and get things." Jo came into the kitchen

"Can you make a beer and food run?"

"Seriously Jo, you have to learn how to host we cant have it at Meres every time . We are going to start you in the rotation as well Avery."

"Sounds good. Jackson responded I'll go with you Karev."

Jackson went to find Maggie. She was conversing with the ladies when he said "Hey I'm gonna help Karev on a beer and food run. You ok?"

" I"m good I'll see you in a little."

"K."

Jackson met Karev at the front door. They loaded into Karevs care

"So, what's going on with you and Maggie?"

"Nothing …we are friends"

"You want there to be something?"

"She's classy. Not one to let you bat those eyes at and she drops her panties."

Jackson laughed, " Yeah.. We are friends Karev"

"You act completely different around her then you did with April, hell even than you did with Lexie."

"Seriously?"

"Dude you asked her if she would be ok with you stepping out for a second. You would have just left Aprils ass there."

"It's because she's new here."

"It's because you care about her. Me and Jo were just "friends" and I told everyone and tried to even convince myself of that. Trust me bro you like her, I think she likes you, don't wait until shes going on dates with other dudes and about to move In with them until you guys are honest with one another."

Jackson was hearing Karev but didn't want to let him know he was right. He said they were friends, but he wanted more. He was definitely interested in dating Maggie but knew he had to approach it gently.

The guys returned back to the house and the ladies were getting lit.

"Babe ! I found tequila." Jo said laughing

"Ok... I'm gonna put this one to bed. Lets call it a night." Alex said grabbing Jo

"Dude really?" Jackson asked

"You don't wanna see her more wasted than this... trust me, she cries." Alex said

"Well I guess we are out." Jackson said to Maggie

"OK..."

Jackson drove Maggie back to her hotel. You sure you don't wanna come over and hang out for a little?

"Nope, I'm gonna call it a night."

" See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."


	5. Tell me about it

"I'm doing it..."

"It'll be fine. She might get mad or weirded out but you have to."Jackson replied laying back in bed .

"But there's no really easy way to say it."

"Maggie you're just going to have to spit it out... be honest , blunt, and respectful. You know kind of like notifying the family..."

"Jackson telling my long lost sister that her mom had an affair with whoever and had me is no comparison to that. I would take notifying the family any day."

Jackson chuckled.

"Did I wake you up? Sorry about calling so early. I couldn't sleep."

"Doesn't matter what time it is I'll always answer for you. I told you you could have stayed over last night..."

Maggie could feel the butterflies in her stomach

"See you at the hospital."

"K bye"

They both hung up.

Maggie was on pins and needles as she arrived to the hospital. She was nervous and anxiously fidgeting with her hands

"Amelia hey! Can we talk?" She said

"Uh oh... that doesn't sound fun, but sure mags what's up."

Maggie brought Amelia into the conference room

"I don't know how to say this, but how would you feel if someone told you they were your sister?"

"Uh.. are you telling me you are my sister?" she asked

"Hypothetically .."

"Uh I don't know depends on who it was I mean you can't just be sisters with everyone... trust me I have plenty sisters.."

"I'm your sister Amelia... well Meredith's sister and I didn't know how to tell you two. Me and you instantly clicked but Meredith is a little harder... so —"

"OMG MAGGIE !" Amelia said hugging her

"Sisters?! We re sisters! So happy to have you in the family! Derek would be thrilled too if he had gotten to know you. Meredith needs a bright and shiny sister like you to match her dark and twisty and my crazy!"

"You're not mad I waited to tell you?"

"Me? God no, have you read my history? I'm perfectly flawed. Meredith on the other hand is a crap shoot."

Maggie grimaced

"But really. This is great! If you want me to be there as a buffer I will be? I have got to go to surgery but we will chat later ok?"

"Thanks Amelia "

Maggie was relieved she had broke the news to Amelia first, but forgot to mention for Amelia not to tell everyone. She hoped that Amelia wouldn't go spreading the good news .

Maggie ran into Jackson in the hall

"Hey...how did it go?"

"1 of 2 down... good vibes ... "

"You must have started with Amelia first .."

Maggie laughed " I did..."

Jackson coughed and sneezed

" You ok? You getting a cold?"

"Nah I'm good."

"Come here." Maggie put the back of her hand on his head

"Jackson you are warm."

"I'll pop some Tylenol I feel ok."

"Ok find me before you go home..."

"OK Maggie."

"Jackson I have been looking for you. I paged. I need a consult."

Jackson looked at April then to Maggie.

It'll be fine ok? See you later."

"I'm sorry April. I didn't mean to..is it weird working with your ex husband ?"

"You mean after you broke up my marriage, after you both claimed everything was just business?

"Uh def didn't do that—- you guys divorced before me."

"Funny you think that. Full disclosure: we've been having sex." April said with a smug look on her face before walking off

Maggie didn't know what to do with that information. Was April being messy or was she telling the truth? Either way that had to be put on hold because she needed to find Meredith.

She found Meredith working in the lab.

"Mere do you have a minute?"

"Like a half of minute what's up?"

"It's uhm.. we re sisters."

"Maggie what ?Did you just say we re sisters?"

"Yes, my mother Ellis Grey was your mother."

"'Maggie don't you think I would have known if my mom was pregnant? You are 5 years younger. I would have seen my mom pregnant." Meredith said in a serious tone

"It's true Meredith.."

"What's your angle here? Money? I have none? She left me none. What is your motive? You should just go."

Maggie had no words. She fought back tears as she left.

The rest of the day was a blur she Maggie finally was done she went into the attendings longue hoping to not see Meredith again.

"Hey... I meant to find you today I just got so caught up."

"Caught up with April?" Maggie blurted out

"No... why would you think that?" Jackson said scowling

"Forget it." Maggie said walking out

Maggie was walking to her car when Richard stopped her

"Maggie, I was wondering how everything was going? We are so glad to have you here .."

"Everything kind of sucks. Meredith is my sister.. I told her today. I know I should have told her sooner but I had to work the nerve you know. That's actually why I came here partially to meet her and connect. My family is wonderful but I mean we are family too you know? Then there is Jackson. Like I'm the new girl. Did I break him and April up? We've literally hung out a handful of times in a group setting, but I do like him,and I thought he liked me. Don't tell anyone because I mean that's the first time I've said it out loud"

Richard stood in shock not knowing what to say. If Ellis had a child. It was his. A biracial child? He was the father. Ellis never told him. He had a child all this time and never knew. Should he say something? No, this wasn't the time. She needed comfort in this moment.

"I'm so sorry Richard you didn't ask for me to unload this all on you. Thanks for being nice."

"Sure Maggie."

Maggie reached her car and found Jackson waiting there

"What Jackson?" She said

"What Jackson?!" He asked

"I'm really tired and trying to get to my hotel."

"And you can leave but can I at least know why you are mad at me?"

"Why do you think I'm mad at you?"

"Because you snapped at me... is this about Meredith? Did she not take it well?"

"Maybe a little bit, but a lot of bit that I broke up your marriage."

"Maggie what? You didn't though... how did you get pissed at me since I last saw you hours ago? Where is this coming from? Did April say something to you?"

"Did you have sex with her —recently?" Maggie said moving him over and opening her car door.

"Yes."

"That's all I needed to know."

Jackson stood between Maggie and the car door.

"Maggie, hear me out please? We had sex, yes, before our divorce was finalized. So yes we did, but no it didn't mean anything . It wasn't that recent,April said that to get under your skin. She's jealous.

Maggie rolled her eyes

"April doesn't even cross my mind. Don't let her try to tell you any different please.. One thing me and April actually sucked at was communication. We never knew what each other wanted or felt. I'm not making that mistake again in my next relationship and I need you to trust me. I've always kept it 100 with you, even if its shit I didn't really want to talk about. You can always ask me anything, don't let April or any other female get in your head. You can't seriously not see that I'm sunk over you. You have all the power. The other day you wanted to know what you said when you were drunk. I wouldn't tell you. You asked me if I liked you. That night I told you I'd tell you all about how I like you when you were sober. I like you Maggie. A lot. You're different.

Maggie was speechless. He made sense. Since day one he seemed interested in her. What he was saying made perfect sense and she could appreciate a man who knew what he wanted and made sure the women he wanted knew exactly where she stood. She was still unsure. Jackson was every girls dream, but she knew guys like Jackson. In school those guys would go after females just to say they had been with them. Never did they actually want anything of substance. She was cautious with her heart and didn't want it to be broken. They were colleagues and if something went bad there wouldn't be any going back. It would be like him and April all over again.

"Ok, I'm sorry I'm just not seasoned with this kind of thing. I was never the girl that the hot guy wanted. I wasn't the cheerleader or prom queen. I'm better with medicine. I'm the smart girl. I've had one serious boyfriend ever. Plus I'm the new person here. You all have back stories and have been through things together. I would never break up a marriage or steal someone away from someone else. I'm not built like that."

"Maggie you're beautiful , and smart, and funny. You are the girl that everyone wants. I just gotta know though, Maggie do you like me too? You got mad when April said we slept together. You wouldn't care if you didn't like me back."

She started to nervously pick at her fingers

"Uh..yeah.. "

"Maggie.. Jackson leaned over and grabbed her face to kiss her Maggie pulled away.

"Jackson, you can't just sweet talk me and blink those gorgeous eyes at me. You have to prove it to me. You want me to believe you are serious you're gonna have to work for it."

"Ok—and I have no problem with that. So tell me how it went with Meredith. She didn't take it well?" Jackson placed his hands on Maggie's shoulders as she put her head down.

Jackson pulled her in and buried her face into his chest, "She'll come around. At least she knows now." He said

" You are very warm …" Maggie said

" I know I'm hot you said that already."

"No Jackson like your body is warm.."

The next day Jackson was called into Karevs office.

"Being called into the principal's office was never my thing." He said walking in

"Dude shut up, I need to be serious for a minute. What's wrong with you, you look like hell, are you sick?"

Jackson took a seat and looked at Karev.

"Maggie said the same thing last night, no I'm fine. I just need a couple Tylenol."

"Great you brought it up yourself, you and Pierce dating?"

"Uh..."

"Dude we are friends so I'm taking off the chief hat for a second. Are you two a thing, I remember you denying it the other night at my house. You two talk or decide to date or what?"

"Respectfully — I'm speaking to you as my friend —- I don't know. We have hung out only in groups of people. Nothing is official yet I guess? We are getting to know each other. I don't think she would call me her boyfriend just yet."

"Ok. You know I don't care and Maggie seems cool. She's brilliant and hot."

Jackson shot him a look

"Not interested, married to Jo -remember? But there was a complaint filed to HR that we weren't following our inter hospital rules about getting wavers. You re on the board. Do better Jackson.

"It was no one but April. Are you serious?"

"I can't confirm or deny as chief respectfully. Alex laughed. But as your friend you and Maggie just need to sign the damn papers. I've seen you two together — if it's nothing now it will be sooner rather than later. Protocol says I had to bring you both in but I knew that might be a little awkward if you hadn't already established your relationship. Do me a favor — don't make me have to bring you both in."

"Def April."Jackson said shaking his head

"Thanks Alex, I got you." The two shook hands and Jackson left.

Maggie was in the pit when a patient in a MVC came in.

"What do we have here?" Amelia said to Schmidt.

"Crush injuries to the chest. He's got multiple fractures and a small burn to his forearm.

"Maintain airway please." Amelia stated

"Let's send him up we're going to have to open him up now."

"Page cardio, and Ortho "Amelia said turning around to see Maggie

"I'm here..."

"Dr Pierce we have a penetrating injury to the chest, just inserted a chest tube to release pressure from the pneumo but his heart may be badly damaged he keeps bottoming out on me. April are you good to help Pierce?"

"Fine. Let's go."

"Amelia wth!"

"What."

"You sent April with Maggie." Meredith said

"I did. She's a big girl. And if she's any part of Ellis she will handle herself." She said grinning before walking away.

April and Maggie scrubbed in silence before attending to the patient

"You could have sent another Dr to assist there are even plenty of interns, or I could do this all alone."Maggie said

"No need. I was there." April snapped back

"Look, Dr Kepner, I'm sorry if you feel— you know what I'm not sorry about how you feel we are all grown ass men and women and there's no reason for you to act so hostile towards me."

Maggie looked up and saw Meredith in the gallery.

"Hostile? You came and stole my husband and I shouldn't be anything less."

"Ok I'm going to stop you right there. I didn't and never have stolen anything. You are arguing with me about a non existent issue. Very unprofessional. Do you need to scrub out?"

Jackson walked into the galley

"What are you doing here?" He asked Meredith

"I think me and Maggie are sisters.." she replied

"What are you going here?" Meredith asked

"Had free time before my next surgery and ..

"You really like her don't you?"

Jackson smirked

"Wanted to see what your girl was made of?"

"I was looking for her and Amelia told me she was in surgery with April and those two..." Jackson started to say

"You knew?"

"I did— but in fairness I told her to tell you. She only told me because I was the first person she knew here and she broke down about it one day. Maggie's more like you than you think. She doesn't do secrets either — she wanted to tell you but she was afraid of what you would say so take it easy on her." Jackson said walking towards the glass.

Meredith let out a sigh.

"Her technique is flawless. She is having a full blown argument yet so skilled even with everything going on. I used to watch old videos of Ellis. They are the same person. I worked HARD to get that good. It comes effortlessly to her. She's def Ellis's child. Jackson you should really go to the clinic you don't look so hot."

"your SISTER told me the same thing along with Alex, I'm ok. " He left to go downstairs."

Meanwhile it was getting heated in surgery.

"Just stay out of my way." April barked

"Hmm.. chief kind of trumps attending. So you try and stay in your lane." Maggie snapped back

April got bright red. "I'll let you close by yourself."

"Sure you don't wanna take a swing at it since you'll need to get used to being alone?"

"Ya you wish Maggie."

"You're right. You may have someone again but it won't ever be Jackson." she said smugly

April scrubbed out and opened the door to see Jackson standing there.

"You told her we had sex?" Jackson asked

"We did. Thought she might want to know before she fell head over heels .."

"That's not fair April. We weren't divorced yet and it was a slip up. You have to know it didn't mean I still had feelings for you."

"Guess I do now." She said storming off

Maggie came out of surgery as Meredith walked up

"Listen I don't care if you don't believe we are sisters because..." Maggie started to say visibly irritated

"Ok. And I do believe you. The way you handled yourself in there is exactly what I would have done. Watching your technique was like watching Ellis. I'm sorry— but seriously you waited how long to tell me? I had to get over the initial shock." Meredith explained

Maggie shook her head

"Come to the house tonight. The kids should really know their auntie Maggie, that's all I'm saying.

"And you— " she started looking at Jackson

"Maggie give Jackson a pass— he can't be to blame for April's crazy." Meredith said placing her hand on Jackson's shoulder before walking off.

"Either she is a very persistent person, or you put it down something serious on her." Maggie laughed

"Both, Jackson smirked, give her a little time. I know she must be really hurting to spew out some of the crap she's rationalizing in her head.

"Want to hang out tonight?"

"How about you let me use your kitchen" There is none in my hotel and I really want something not delivered.

"How about I make you dinner." Jackson offered

"Sweet but nope I miss cooking too."

"Ok... come over later and it's all yours."

"Ok."

When Maggie got off she headed to Merediths'.

Meredith opened the door and let Maggie walk in

"Zo, Ellis , Bailey. She said looking to her children in their playroom, this is auntie Maggie."

Maggie was so overcome with joy.

Zola walked up to Maggie "auntie Maggie looks like me! Hi auntie Maggie." She said wrapping her tiny hands around Maggie's waist

"Hi Zola, aren't you beautiful. I think you look a a lot like your mom. " she said looking at a smiling Meredith.

Bailey followed holding Ellis's hand. They both joined in with Zola hugging Maggie. Ok guys time to get washed up for bed .

"Auntie Maggie will you come play with us soon?"

"Of course I will" she said

Maggie walked over to Meredith

"Wine?"

"Yes please."

Meredith and Maggie walked into the kitchen

"Sorry about giving you a hard time earlier."

"It's ok, it was major news."

"It was but I said some things.."

"It's ok. So do you have any idea who my biological dad could be?"

"My mom had many flings unfortunately instead of simply divorcing my dad. I knew there was a guy in med school. She went to med school and through residency with Weber he may know more."

"Wow. And I spoke with him the other day. He didn't give me any insight. But then again I was rambling because there was a lot going on."

"So where are you going to live?"

"I've looked at a couple places but nothing has been great.."

"Well why don't you stay here?"

"I couldn't !"

"It was my childhood home. It was Ellis's home. Every intern has stayed here for some period of time— even Jackson.. I have the room. You could get to know the kids and me and Amelia better. It'll be great."

"I'll think about it Mere."

"Please do."

"So, you and Jackson?"

"Me and Jackson? Nothing has happened between us.

"Yeah...does April know that? She wants to have your head. And Jackson.. the way he looks at you like you are the air he breathes"

"I don't know. I knew a lot of Jackson's in college and med school. To them there's always a flavor of the week. No one truly is special to them. It's a game. They want to get you but not keep you. You know him and April had sex recently. THe first night I came you told Jackson to invite his flavor of the week!"

"First of all Jackson looked at me like he was going to kill me when I said that. Next, of course they had sex, uh they were married... and I don't know Maggie he's different with you. I know Jackson and you guys could be great together, maybe you should give him a chance."

"If we were to see where things went I would need him to really show me he's serious. Also I'm concerned about working with his ex. She is not a happy camper. Do you think he is over her? I mean like completely?"

"He is. The way he looks at you, how he treats you, how he clearly wants you two to be a thing, it's cute. It doesn't seem like he's just trying to get in your pants. It seems like he is trying to build something."

"I guess you are right , speaking of, I'm supposed to meet him. He's letting me use his kitchen. I'm going to head out. Thank you for this, your kids are adorable." Maggie got up and followed Meredith to the door.

"Drive safe and think about my offer."

"I will."

They hugged and Maggie left

Maggie went to Jackson's. He answered the door shirtless with water dripping down his toned chest. His hair was curly and wet, and he was wearing sweats with a gold chain.

"Hey.. Sorry,I was in the shower when they said you were coming up." Jackson sniffled

Maggie looked him up and down

"Uh huh.. You're sick Jackson."

"Come in"

Maggie made dinner for the both of them as they sat to eat.

"There's like 20000 ingredients in lasagna ... " he said taking a bite

"And you surprisingly had them all."

"I had an intern pick up like a bunch of crap you might need. I didn't know what you were making."

"I just planned to make something out of whatever was in the fridge. I thought I was going to have to go out to get more ingredients and was very surprised you had a fully stocked kitchen. My mom taught me this recipe."

"This is really good. You should come over every night."

"Surprised you don't already have someone cooking for you every night."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He said taking a sip of water

"You're an eligible bachelor, top hot surgeons in the country...

"3 years in a row .. he said interrupting, but I'm not counting or anything "

"See... I knew guys like you I KNOW guys like you.

"Ooh yeah? And how are guys like me like?"

"They hop from woman to woman making them feel special before moving on like some sort of game. You walk around with your abs and cute smile, pretty eyes and seductive tone.

"Maggie.. that's not what's going on here. When I was younger, maybe yeah.. I tried to fuck as many gorgeous girls as I could it was like some stupid ass street cred. I was young and dumb, yes. But I'm a grown ass man now Maggie ... I want one female to come home to every night. To make happy to share my world with. To have mind blowing sex as often as possible. To build a future with. Just one. You really don't believe i want that to be you? seriously?

"I hear you Jackson. But you're all talk. I've had bad experiences liking guys like you before .. Its not fun letting someone in and getting hurt "

"Ok then I'll just have to show you." he said

"Ok, well I have to go. Thank you for letting me cook. I'll Clean then head out

"No need I got it. You cooked I'll clean. You can stay..."

"That's ok. Thank you though. See you tomorrow."

The next day Maggie was surprised when she was delivered an edible arrangement.

"He is really sprung." Amelia said swiping a piece of fruit.

"He's trying to prove he's serious about a real relationship because I told him in not interested in being another lay

"Maggie , Jackson is being top notch right now. Have you two banged?"

"Amelia! No! I mean .. Im sure he wants to.

"How does Maggie already have a boyfriend and I don't?" Meredith said walking in

"Uh Deluca ?"

"We're working on it. Not HR official yet . It's kind of embarrassing — HR Emails the board when new relationships happen.

"But Jackson? I will kill him if he hurts you. Go ahead and date ,you are my sister for gods sakes you have to have great taste ."

Maggie laughed. " Where is he anyway ? I haven't seen him all day."

" I think he's sick, he didn't look great yesterday, I haven't seen him today either." Amelia said

Maggie took out her phone and called Jackson

Jackson didn't answer.

" He's not answering I'm going to check on him and see if he is ok."

"What do you bring a sick person ?"

"Soup? Crackers? Gingerale?"

"Ok Ill see you guys later." She said leaving

"Ah they are so cute." Amelia said

In the hall Maggie ran into Catherine . "Where are you headed baby?"

" Oh, just to check on Jackson." She replied

"Hes sick.."

"I thought so, he didn't look great yesterday. I mean he always looks great he just."

"I know what you meant."

"I'm sorry I usually don't just leave work or anything."

"Maggie you are a chief , do what you want. I'm sure you have coverage. "Catherine said grinning

"Thanks, he's your son is he like allergic to anything? Soup and stuff is good right?"

"Chicken noodle. He will be stubborn but insist."

"Thanks." She said walking off.

"Whats that about ?" Richard said

" Oh nothing. I really like her. And I think her and Jackson like each other."

"Thats wonderful, after the whole April situation he deserves happiness."

Maggie headed to Jacksons penthouse.

Jackson opened the door surprised to see Maggie.

"Hey..." Jackson said

"Hey, Maggie said holding two bags, why didn't you tell me you were sick!?"

" I mean.." Maggie moved Jackson out of the way

"Were you worried about me?" Jackson said grinning

" What do you think? I got your edible arrangement and wanted to thank you then I realized I hadn't seen you. I asked and your mom told me you were sick. Thank you by the way" Maggie said touching his head

"You are burning up! Why didn't you text me or something?"

"Didn't want to bother anyone I'm a big boy I can handle a cold. And you're welcome."

"What if it was the flu, or pneumonia?!"

"Babe, I'm a Dr, I would have known.."

"You are not allowed to call me babe."

Jackson smiled

"And don't smile at me like that."

"What's in the bags?"

"Medicine, crackers, gingerale, OJ. Have you eaten today?"

"Maggie how do you bring everything but soup?" Jackson laughed

"Uh because I'm going to make it. My mom used to make this recipe when I was sick."

"Homemade soup-hmmph."Jackson was impressed

"Sit your ass down over there and relax, ok? It'll only take me a second."

"Ok, ok."

Maggie started to prepare the soup and let it simmer before coming over to Jackson on the couch.

"Are you light headed or dizzy, stomach pains or anything? How do you feel."

"Stuffy,"

"Ok, let me check your temp."

Maggie took out a mini thermometer and Jackson opened his mouth

"100.2 WTH Jackson."

Maggie gave him Tylenol and handed him two bottles of water and OJ.

"Here, drink this. You might be getting the flu. I have some Tamiflu here. Chest pain? SOB?"

'No." Jackson answered

Jackson was surprised that Maggie was so invested in him. She was cooking him homemade soup and taking care of him.

When Maggie finished the soup she brought it over to Jackson and retook his temperature which had come down.

Jackson ate the soup. "This is really good, is your mom like a chef or something? Every recipe you have made you've said came from your mom."

"She's not, just a really good cook. She made dinner just about every night. We would all sit down and eat together. I loved it. Even without a ton of friends I could always count on my family.

"Yeah we had dinner on Sundays at my grandfathers. Other than that we didn't really do dinners because I went to boarding school so I only came home in the weekends. Maggie you are going to get sick being around me." He said putting the soup down and laying on the couch.

"Not worried about it." Maggie came over and he sat up. She motioned for him to lay in her lap. Jackson laid his head in her lap. She rubbed his head as he fell asleep. She ran her fingers through his short curls. This could be a thing. She cared about him. She wanted to go there with him but was still afraid. In that moment they fit together so well. Maggie leaned down and kissed his forehead.

When Jackson woke up Maggie had dozed off. He sat up from her lap and went to use the restroom. He checked his phone and got updates on all his current patients from his intern. He answered his texts and came back to the living room where Maggie was waking up.

"Hey … you feel any better?" Maggie

"I was better the minute I saw you."

"Shut up Jackson, come here so I can take your temp again. I also want to listen to your lungs."

'Babe..."

Maggie shot him a look.

"Are we really pretending like this isnt very girlfriend of you? You came over, made me homemade soup, you even kissed me on the forehead. Yeah I wasn't all the way sleep." He grinned. "Maggie we are starting a thing here.."

Maggie remained silent

"Ok, we will pretend not." Jackson laughed

"Open your mouth Jackson."

He did as she instructed

"99.9 It's coming down. More fluids, maybe we should get you in a cold shower."

"I'm not getting in a cold shower."

Maggie looked at him sternly

"ok..ok. How about I get in the pool... and you come too. Its cold..."

"Jackson.. "

"Let me sweat it out."

"Jackson you know just as well as me that's not an effective way to break fever."

"Give me a little, I really don't want cold shower."

"Ok"

"You staying until im better?" Jackson smiled, you know I don't think I can be alone in this state."

Maggie grinned, "Maybe... "

" Yeah I think this is like a three day bug." Jackson said

"Well at least your sense of humor isn't gone."

Maggie got a water from the fridge and came back and sat with Jackson.

"I will stay till you are better Jackson."

Jackson cuddled underneath Maggie and fell asleep. Maggie got out her laptop and cell and made sure all her patients and service were covered for the rest of the day .

She text Amelia and Meredith in a group text to tell them she would probably be home late .


	6. Cali-love

The next day Catherine was searching the hospital for Jackson.She finally found him in the board room doing paperwork. He seemed busy, yet distracted. She knew her son and knew that he had something or better yet someone on his mind.

"Hey baby." Catherine said coming in and kissing him on his forehead

"Ma! I'm grown dont do that in public." He said

Catherine swatted at his head," I don't care if you are 80, you are still my little boy."

Jackson laughed,"What's up ma?"

"Are you feeling better? It's that time of the year again... for med conference "

"Yea? I'm much better."

"This year I want a really strong showing for foundation hospitals. I know we usually do one rep but this year I want all the dept heads to go and board members optional. I want you all to really interact and put our name out there. We already have some of the best surgeons in the world so clearly it won't be hard. Each of you need to present or be on a panel during the conference. That grandfather of yours did his best in his grave to ruin everything I worked so hard to build so I need this revamp to be successful. People need to know ain't nothing changed but the name. We are still cutting edge and we are still here."

"Where is the conference this year?" Jackson asked

"LA, during your birthday weekend"

"Dope. So the foundation is handling arrangements?"

"Yes, emails are going out later."

"Ok ma."

Catherine hit Jackson behind the head

"What was that for?"

"Not telling me about you and Maggie. Or much less about you and April ending. I'm still your momma boy.."

"Well I hate to admit you told me so, but you told me so about April and about Maggie. Maggie and I aren't really anything right now. I'm trying but she's tough. You know she came over and took care of me yesterday. Made me homemade soup and all. She's incredible."

" I know everything that goes on in this hospital and out. Baby, anything worth having is tough."

"I know mom, she's had an interesting dating life. She thinks I just want her to say I have her and don't want anything serious. I really like her mom."

"I know baby. "Catherine said rubbing his back. She knew immediately when Jackson met Maggie he was smitten. He looked at her like she held his heart in her hands. She knew that April wasn't the right one for him, but also knew that in life people needed to go through things,are their own choices and sometimes mistakes and learn to grow as a person. It hurt her very much that she was not able to throw Jackson a wedding much less have any notice that he was getting married. As much as she knew April wasn't his big love she wanted him happy and didn't want him on the emotional roller coaster he was on when he was married to and later divorcing April. She was thankful they had no children together to complicate matters more, but she wasn't getting any older and wanted grandchildren sooner rather than later. Maggie was delightful. She was kind, respectful, and he a million dollar smile. She was skilled, an incredible surgeon and colleague. Catherine wanted very much for her and Jackson to get together.

"What can I do mom?" He asked like he used to when he was younger needing life advice

"Just be yourself, show her you want more, something real. She's a smart woman, just cautious with her heart. Reminds me of someone else I know." She said grinning

" I would never do anything to hurt her. She's not like anyone I've ever met before."

Jackson heard Maggie when she said she wanted him to prove it. With other women it wasn't hard. They were his with one look. With Maggie is was different she wanted everything to work in due time, slow and steady. She wanted him to show he was ready for something that could potentially be serious and not be in it for the wrong reasons. He really needed to think on what he could do to show her. He knew she wasn't one for grand gestures, but that was the only way he knew to do things.

"Aww,well tell her baby." Catherine said

Jackson paged the board and dept heads and met them in the conference room

"Thank you all for coming, I just spoke with Catherine and she told me about the med conference this year."

There were multiple sighs in the room

"I know, I know." The foundation wants all dept heads there and participating. For board members it's optional.

Foundation will set everyone up. We'll fly out the day before. You all know the drill.

The medical conference was held every year and was filled with panels, forums, and classes/lectures. There were brilliant doctors from every coast and sneak peaks for research of up and coming projects. Since the start of the Harper Avery foundation they had partnered with the conference . This was a way for the foundation to gain knowledge of potential candidates for the award. Since conversion to the Catherine fox foundation things were no different. The foundation was partnered with the conference and would have its board members scoping out the talented surgeons.

Maggie and Meredith were leaving the board room

"LA sounds fun." Maggie said

"I hate these things, but it'll be fun to hang out with you and Amelia. "

"Private planes, fancy hotels? We never got this treatment at my old hospital." Maggie said

The chiefs and board members were all set to go to LA. One by one they all showed up at the executive airport. The first to show up were the sisters, then Alex, Arizona, Link and Jackson. The last to arrive was April. April was not a chief nor a board member.

"April... chiefs and board members?" Jackson stated

"Well Hunt is on paternity leave with Teddy, and there wasn't anyone else to represent trauma, so Bailey sent me. Is there a problem?"

"No problem."

Jackson walked over to the rest of the group waiting to board

"Ok,so we're ready to board. I have everyone's itinerary. Jackson handed them out before saying "Saturday is my birthday and I'm going out. Everyone is invited. Sunday we are doing brunch with the foundation board members."

The doctors boarded. Amelia quickly sat next to Link and Alex with Meredith. Jackson sat in the two person seat across from Link and Amelia. Arizona headed to the back and April followed. Before getting to the back April paused and looked at the open seat next to Jackson. Maggie came up behind her

"Are you sitting there?" She asked

"Nope" April said sitting with Arizona

"Maggie we saved you a seat "Amelia said as link put his arm around Amelia

"Hey beautiful."

Maggie rolled her eyes "Hey Jackson."

"You coming out with me for my birthday?"

"Maybe."

"Don't be mean,it's my birthday weekend .." Jackson said with his piercing eyes

"Yeah yeah ." Maggie took out her iPad

Jackson shot Link a look.

"Why does this plane have two seaters? So weird." she said

"I actually think it's quite comfy." Amelia said leaning into Link who kissed her on the cheek.

"I second that." Link said

"Don't worry Maggie if you get sleepy feel free to lay on me." He said smirking

"Very funny Jackson."She said chuckling

"So man... what do you want for your birthday."

"Link, I want something you can't get for me." He said glancing at Maggie.

Jackson lowered his voice and leaned over to Maggie putting his arm around her.

"Thank you for taking care of me the other day. You didn't have to."

" I wasn't going to let you be sick and alone, even though I give you a hard time." She responded

Jackson smiled. He reached for her hand and interlocked their fingers before kissing it.

Amelia and Link looked at the gesture before looking at each other and raising their eyebrows.

Maggie took her hand back and grabbed her ipad. She fumbled with it.

Meanwhile April and Arizona were towards the back of the plane

"This is so awkward. The only person that speaks to me is you. Meredith,Maggie, and Amelia are besties and Jackson and Link are in some weird bromance. Alex could care less. We're the outsiders"

"April let it go... this weekend will be fun."

"Going out with my ex and his new fling won't be fun."

"Then don't go, but I'm not talking about Jackson and Maggie and if they are together or not all weekend."

"Ok."

Arizona placed a face mask over her face and leaned back into her seat.

When the plane landed there as a van waiting to transport them to the hotel.

"Tonight we've got the welcome happy hour then nothing but dinner. See you all at 8."

Everyone went to their separate rooms before coming downstairs to the conference welcome happy hour check in. There were hundreds of surgeons from all across the county. Every specialty was present. This wasn't Maggie's first conference but this was the largest one she had been a part of to date by far. Jackson was a celebrity in the field. Being the heir to the Avery foundation and the son of Catherine fox himself had people wanting to talk to him and be in his circle. He handled it beautifully. He was polite to all those wanting to simply meet him. He was talking to a crowd of people when Maggie walked into the room. Jackson caught a glimpse of her and for a second it was like she was the only person In the room. She was that beautiful, that brilliant, that posed. The best part of it all was that she was humble. She acted as if she wasn't aware how amazing she actually was it just came naturally. Jackson excused himself from a small crowd and walked over to Maggie.

"You ok? I know it's a lot of people."

"Jackson I've been to conferences before, you look like a natural celebrity."

Jackson laughed.

Maggie decided to mix and mingle at the welcome party. She found it interesting that she could meet with many of the medical professionals whose work she had read about. She was working the room, but found it hard not wondering what Jackson was doing so kept a close eye on him. She noticed more women than men wanted to "meet" him. After she simply didn't feel like making small talk anymore she found Amelia who was grabbing a water. "Fun?"

"Kind of, it isn't so bad so far."

"What about your boo over there?"Amelia said looking toward Jackson's direction. He was standing near a gorgeous brunette similar to Maggie.

"He's not my boo."

"If that's what we are telling ourselves."Link said walking up

"Speaking of. Can you not flirt? I mean I know you're hot, but seriously."

"Amelia.."

"Shut up. You can make it up to me in my room."amelia said smirking .

"Well we will see you later Maggie." Link said leading Amelia away.

Shortly after Maggie decided to go back to her room.

She heard a knock at the door

"Hey..."

"Hey .. can I come in?"

"Sure."

"I thought maybe you would be hanging with your sisters? I'm glad you guys are all besties now."

"Pretty sure Amelia and Link are banging next door. Mere is on FaceTime with the kids, so I'm here"

"You must be bored." She said sitting on the couch

"Kind of .. that, and I wanted to see you."

"We sat together on the plane Jackson."

Jackson's phone dinged and continued to ding

"You can answer you know."

"Ok." Jackson looked at his phone

"Pretty brunette from downstairs? I saw you exchange numbers."

Jackson smiled "Maggie, are you jealous? Because I'll be honest it's kind of a turn on."

"Nothing to be jealous about we are not together."

"Yet— but no it isn't her. She asked me for my number. I politely declined. We aren't together YET, but I'm not interested in anyone else so giving out my number is a waste of time. If we were " together" , Jackson said with air quotes how would you handle situations like these where.."

"Where females are bold enough to throw themselves at you in front of me?"

Jackson smiled "Yea, I mean, yea. You saw the brunette. Did that make you feel any kind of way? What I'm asking is if we were together would you trust me and think nothing of it or would you get mad. Better yet even worse would you be mad hold it for a little then out of no where bring it up?" Jackson took a seat on the couch and Maggie came and at next to him keeping her distance .

"Umm, good question. I don't believe in holding things in that's for sure if I'm mad you would know. I can't really say if I would be jealous per se. I'm going to go with the trust you option. What about you? Jealous type?"

"Very. And I'd be crazy about you honestly." Jackson chuckled

"Why do I feel like you are being serious."

"Because low key I am and you don't realize how amazing you really are. I do. So yeah, I'd get a little jealous over you."

"At least your honest."Maggie laughed, Get out of here I need to get ready for dinner."

"Ok see you then."

Jackson left and headed back to his room.

At dinner the crew enjoyed a 5 star restaurant all on the foundation.

"I'd like to make a toast. Jackson started, Thank you all for coming let's rock this conference."

Everyone raised their glasses in toast and drank.

After dinner Jackson went to Maggie's seat and kneeled down."Maggie come with me?"

"Where are we going Jackson?"

"You'll see."

He took her hand and they exited the restaurant. There was a limo waiting.

Jackson took Maggie's hand and helped her into the car.

The two drove a few minutes to a dim lit establishment. Once inside Maggie found it was a modern sexy environment. The floors were lined in marble with white plush couches and tables. There weren't any people there but them. A young man came up and shook hands with Jackson. Maggie looked around curious as to what was going on. There was a stage and a band seemed to be warming up.

"Adam hey. Thanks again." Jackson said shaking hands with the nice looking younger gentleman as they knew each other.

"Jackson what's up man. This must be her."

"It is."

Maggie was impressed he had told other people about them and they weren't even a thing. He was definitely gaining points.

"Hi, I'm.."

"Maggie." He answered

"Yeah..." Maggie replied

"My name is Adam, I own this place. It's called better than sex. We are closed for the night because this guy I owed a favor. He hooked my wife up after she got breast cancer last year. We have all types of desserts. So sit relax enjoy a desert and she should be out soon."

"Jackson.. Who is she?"

"Maggie do you ever stop asking questions?" He said laughing

"Come here." He grabbed her hand and led her to the front booth.

"I know a couple of people."

Adam brought out a triplet of desserts for them to try. The assortment included different cheesecakes, chocolate cake, chocolate covered strawberries and more. Jackson cut a piece of cheesecake with a fork and moved it towards Maggies mouth.

"How do you know if I even like cheesecake?"

"Because you love cheese, so I know you like cheesecake. He laughed, Try this... its really good they fly it in from juniors."

Maggie took a bite.

"Jackson is that?!"

"Tamia?" He smiled

The band started to play as Tamia sang a familiar tune:

_With every passing moment_

_Thoughts of you run through my head_

_Every time that I'm near_

_I realize that your heaven sent, baby_

_I think you're truly something special_

_Just what my dreams are really made of_

_Let's stay together, you and me *girl_

_There's no one like you around, oh baby_

_I really like_

_What you've done to me_

_I can't really explain it_

_I'm so into you_

_I really like_

_What you've done to me_

_I can't really explain it_

_I'm so into you_

_It could be that way you hold me_

_It could be the things that you say_

_(that you say)_

_Oh I'm not sure what it is *girl_

_But I know I like feeling this way_

_I think you're truly something special_

_Just what my dreams are really made of_

_let's stay together, you and be *girl_

_There's no one like around, oh baby_

_I really like_

_What you've done to me_

_I can't really explain it_

_I'm so into you_

_I really like_

_What you've done to me_

_I can't really explain it_

_I'm so into you_

_I really like_

_What you've done to me_

_I can't really explain it_

_I'm so into you_

_I really like_

_What you've done to me_

_I can't really explain it_

_I'm so into you_

When she was done she came off the stage and headed towards Maggie and Jackson.

"Hi, nice to meet you." She said reaching out her hand to Maggie.

"Oh my gosh, I'm such a fan. I'm, wow, thank you."

"You've got a good one here."

"Thank you...you sound even more amazing singing live."

"Anytime you guys can catch a show I'd be more than happy to have you as my guests."

Tamia hugged Maggie, winking at Jackson who smiled back at her.

"Ok maybe I don't know guys like you." Maggie said turning to Jackson.

"Maggie, I want to be with you. I'm not just trying to get in your pants... I'm sorry for the men you've dealt with in the past but I'm not them. I don't know how exactly to express myself to you in a way you feel secure. I don't know, I just promise if you give us a chance I will do whatever I can to make sure you always feel special and wanted. I know you're not one for grand gestures and they kind of weird you out a little, but Amelia told me you loved this song and I don't know I thought maybe you would like to hear her sing it. Crazy enough it perfectly describes how I feel about you"

"I see that. You got a restaurant closed down, had them make me custom desserts, and got the artist of one of my favorite songs to sing personally to me Jackson? I'm not one for grand gestures but wow. Thank you..."

"So, can I kiss you now?" He asked nervously

She leaned in and grabbed his face and kissed him.

"Can we do this slow?" She asked

"We can do anything you want just as long as you want there to be an us. All you have to do is tell me what you want, just communicate with me."He replied kissing her again

'Well I guess you can even call me babe now."

Maggie and Jackson went back to the hotel.

"How do you know Tamia?"

"I don't, her husband came in for a procedure last year at our then Avery hospital in LA in which they flew me out to work on with Link. He said if I ever needed anything to reach out.

"Called him when I found out we went to LA for the conference. I told him my girl or someone I wanted to be my girl was obsessed with his wifes' song and he was more than happy to have his wife help me out "

"You're full of surprises Avery."

"Yeah. So ... this is prob the worst time to bring it up, but we have this policy at the hospital about relationships being documented with HR. It's all because of lawsuit risk. They want to know who is dating who... it's weird I know."

"Meredith was talking about it before, I'm familiar with the policy. I'll sign that we are seeing each other Jackson." Maggie said laughing

" ok. Cool."

They pulled up to the hotel and Jackson walked Maggie back to her room

"Get some rest I'll see you in the morning."

Jackson pressed up against Maggie and kissed her on her forehead."

Maggie walked in her room and was surprised to see Amelia sitting on the couch scaring her half to death.

"Excuse me miss! I need details..."

"How did you even get in here Amelia!?" Maggie said startled

"We have joining rooms. You didn't lock your side weirdo!"

"Oh..."

Amelia grabbed Maggie's arm as she walked by. "

"Where did you two slip off to after dinner "

"Amelia it was so sweet. And I'm not easily impressed. He took me to this little dessert place"

"Ok..."

"He closed the whole place down for me. AND THEN HAD TAMIA SING!"

"Whatttttt!? I love her...and you're not sucking him off right now?!"

"We talked .. I told him I was a believer now. I know he actually seriously wants a relationship. I asked if we could do things slow. I know you helped him so don't act like you don't know whats going on."

"I have no idea what you mean sister. So you're happy- you sold on his feelings for you?"

Maggie laid on her back and put her legs over the edge of the couch.

"He is so perfect. I wasn't sure at first. I wasn't sure he wanted there to be an us.. but I mean I am very happy."

"Great! Double dates!"

"Amelia I'm going to sleep. Get out of here "

"Yes ma'am! See you in the morning."

The next morning Jackson was knocking at Maggie's door.

"Morning." Maggie said opening the door in her robe.

"You are going to be so late. Did you get the email update? Your forum is at 10 instead of 1130..."he said handing her a coffee.

"Shit! No!"

"It's fine babe. Just hurry. "he said laughing

Maggie got ready quickly and headed to the forum with Jackson.

"Are you staying to watch?"

"Of course I am. " he said kissing her cheek.

Maggie participated in the heart healthy panel for medical professionals as Jackson looked on. She was flawless physically and mentally. Jackson knew his mother was right. Nothing worth it came easy and Maggie was definitely worth it. He smiled as she readjusted her curls and re crossed her legs. When she was done Jackson met her on the side of the stage. "You were brilliant. And I'm not just saying that. Your mind is ..wow. Good job."

"Thanks I'm gonna grab lunch with Mere and I'll see you for the plastics panel?"

"You're coming?" He asked

"Plastics panels never disappoint. The amount of sexy surgeons there... why would anyone miss that?"

"Um...are you looking for a plastics surgeon?"

Maggie laughed "I'm going to support you Jackson."

"Thank you, but you are right. A lot of females hit up the plastics panel. So I could shoot my shot."

"Not worried." Maggie said

Jackson smiled

Maggie had lunch with Meredith who had just finished a lecture on wipple procedures.

"So Amelia filled me in."

"On?"

"You and Jackson. Sounds like I was right and he is completely obsessed with you."

"Mere I told him he would have to show me he was serious about us and he did. I'm not running from it anymore."

"Good- So I'll be expecting an email from HR confirming?" She smirked

"Oh god, yes soon I guess."

Meredith came with Maggie to the plastics forum which was at the end of the day. This forum was always packed for obvious reasons. Plastics surgeons had a reputation for being hot. Jackson looked like a natural on stage

He was accompanied by the head of plastics from Johns Hopkins, UCLA, Cedar, and some smaller hospitals in Texas .Even well known Dr Miami was in attendance. They were an all male panel and so the women were overflowing the room.

"Maggie look at your man up there." Meredith said

"Dr Avery, being that you have been nominated and selected for the fourth year in a row as west coasts hottest plastic surgeon how do you find time for work life balance.

" uh wow I am just finding out about the award with you all today that's wow— thank you. But that's a good question. I try to take time for myself, family, and friends."

"Speaking of family and friends I know everyone is wondering. Does the west coasts hottest plastic surgeon have someone special in his life? With working around and making people beautiful for a living what do you look for in a woman?"

Meredith and Maggie turned and looked at each other with widened eyes.

Jackson smiled before answering "To your first question Yes, I do. She's amazing. What I look for in a woman, he continued, "See you're gonna get me in trouble if I don't decribe mine." He laughed. "Looks are great you know I'm in the business of looks, but persoanlity is the main factor. Like a woman who is caring and loving. A woman who makes me laugh. A woman who captivates a room. Smarts and class. That's major because looks fade right? At some point."

"Uh oh sorry ladies he is off the market." the moderator explained

"Now being that you see and have seen lots of faces and body parts how do you combat the negative connotation some people may have. Some people may say plastic surgery creates fake people, or that there is a never dying need for people to have the perfect look made possible by plastic surgery.

"Well no one is perfect. And I feel like what I do is provide happiness to my patients. While I do a lot of cosmetic surgeries I do way more reconstructive and new innovative procedures for victims of trauma and birth defects. Last year I helped a little boy regain two functioning hands related to tumors that had grown.

Maggie heart sank. How cute was he.

"You've got a good one." Meredith said placing her hand on Maggie's back

"I think so ..."

"What did I miss?" Amelia said walking up

"Oh nothing. Jackson has won another award for hottest west coast plastic surgeon. The moderator asked him if he had a love interest. He said yes... so cute."

"Aw! Link just won hottest ortho west coast. We have SUPER hot boyfriends." Amelia said high fiving Maggie.

"Your family business is surgery, but your sister isn't in the family business if that correct?" She asked

"Yes, she is an attorney. We actually share the same mom. She isn't an Avery and had no interest in medicine. Shes a great attorney."

The ladies met Jackson on the side of the stage were multiple women were lined up.

Jackson came over and put his arm around Maggie.

"Sorry I didn't ask you about that. They ask me every year ...I didn't want to lie."

"I would have been mad if you would have said no..." Maggie smiled

Jackson kissed her cheek

"I didnt know you had a sister?" She asked

"I do, she texts me like every day. We are pretty close I don't get to see her often."

"That's who was texting you the other day?"

Jackson laughed "Yes, I'm off the market ."

Maggie smirked " Why didn't you tell me that then?"

"Because it was so cute that you were obviously jealous."

"Ahh I remember when me and link were that new .. geez" Amelia said

"Dinner tonight people? Then we are going out .." Jackson announced

"Got it! "Meredith said grabbing Maggie's hand and pulling her from Jackson

"See you guys later." Jackson said

The ladies got ready before joining April and Arizona. Everyone met in the lobby to wait for the limos. They had dinner at a swanky LA hotspot before being driven to nearby club.

Jackson had the whole VIP rented for them. Bottles were overflowing and the music was loud and fun. The atmosphere was light. Everyone was having a good time.

Maggie walked over to a seated Jackson.

He pulled her into his lap and leaned into her ear

"Having fun?"

"What do you think? Did you get what you wanted for you birthday."

"For the most part." He said placing his hand in between her legs

Maggie turned to face him and leaned into his ear "slow.. remember..."

"As slow as you want baby." Jackson answered seductively

Maggie chuckled "Let's get out of here."

He quickly got up and grabbed Maggie's hand.

On the way back to the hotel him and Maggie talked in the limo.

"You know all I wanted for my birthday is to be with you."

"Really?"

"Really."

Maggie inched closer to Jackson and cuddled underneath him

They got out of the car and walked into the hotel.

"Come stay the night in my room." Maggie said

"You sure? I thought you wanted to take things slow."

"We are.."

Maggie led Jackson to her room.

She asked Jackson to unzip her as he slowly kissed the back of her shoulder causing her to turn around.

Her dress fell to the floor.

Jackson looked at her toned brown skin and could feel himself getting hard.

"You just gonna stand there?"she asked

Jackson paused before deciding this was in invitation. He was drunk and knew Maggie wanted to take things slow, but thought he was reading the situation correctly.

"You want to..?"

Maggie pulled off his shirt as he stood there motionless letting her let whatever she wanted to happen happen.

" I thought all you wanted for your birthday was to be with me?" She said seductively as she pushed him onto the bed.

Maggie undid his pants pulling them down along with his boxers. She grabbed the shaft and started licking up and down stroking with her hand .

Jackson moaned as he tangled his fingers into her curls. " Fuck, Maggie."

Maggie speed up the pace passionately sucking and stroking until he released into her mouth.

Jackson was ready to give her the same energy plus more as she came up and kissed him. He grabbed her ass squeezing it. Maggie maneuvered off of him walking towards the bathroom leaving jackson with a confused look on his face.

"Maggie..."

"Slow remember? You get a little tonight, but now you'll be craving more."

Jackson put his hands on his head. He pulled his boxers up and walked towards a very sexy Maggie.

He put his arms around her and whispered into her ear. "You're not even gonna let me taste you?"

"Not tonight." She said playfully

Jackson kissed her

"You're drunk Jackson... I want you to feel being inside of me."

Jackson smirked " Damn, I wanna …I'm not drunk. I can feel everything" Jackson said pleading with her

"I know... and we will. Can we actually go back to your room? I don't want to hear link and Amelia all night.

"Of course."

Jackson and Maggie went to Jackson's suite.

"Seriously Jackson? A suite? What are we peasants?"

"So Veronica always hooks me up."

"Speaking of Jax have you and Veronica ever?"

"Not a chance . She is best friends with my sister. They have that whole lawyer bond."

"Wow , she's a lawyer? I thought she was like a executive secretary."

"Def not, she is the liaison between the foundation and all board members. Every moving part of the foundation moves through her. She has her own secretary, but she's in charge. My mom thought it would be best to have an attorney in that roll and she knew Veronica. Plus she's all about women, minorities, all that. Veronica is dope. She's married and has a little boy named cash."

Jackson opened his door letting Maggie in.

"Jackson did you light candles before you left?" Maggie said following the trail of candles .

"No." Jackson responded.

"I'm super tired can we just go to bed." Maggie said taking off her heels and putting her fingers through her hair.

"After earlier Maggie you want to just go to bed? I'm still—"April what the hell?!" Jackson said as him and Maggie entered the bedroom

April was laid across the bed. As soon as she saw Maggie she grabbed the covers and wrapped herself up frantically.

"I didn't know that—- omg. I. "

Maggie remained silent holding back laughter as April searched frantically for her things.

"Maggie can you give us a minute."

"Of course." She said leaving closing the bedroom door behind her.

"April, What the hell are you doing?"

"Uh. I was just. I thought I'd give you a birthday present . I guess I wasn't aware that you and Maggie were anything."

"April. I couldn't have been more clear when I told you we are over. I divorced you. Remember? You look crazy right now. How did you even get in? You know what don't answer that. You thought you could seduce me into taking you back? I'm confused ."

"I guess! I guess I thought somewhere deep deep down inside you would miss what we had. You can't tell me the sex wasn't amazing."

"April please don't make me hurt your feelings. I have respect for you as a colleague and my friend. Please let's forget this happened."

April stormed off sheet wrapped around her body.

"What was that?" Maggie asked

"Uh I'm sorry about it that I didn't know that she would do something like that."

Maggie started laughing uncontrollably.

"Maybe I should give you some tonight. Must be good the way she is acts."

Jackson leaned into Maggie "Wanna find out?"

"No Jackson. We will soon." She said kissing him.

Jackson cuddled with Maggie until they both fell asleep.

The next morning Jackson and everyone but Amelia and Maggie had extreme headaches.

Alex finished the final day of the conference before they headed to brunch.

Jackson and Link were wearing similar sunglasses

"You two are pitiful. We didn't even drink that much." Alex said laughing

"Or you're just an alcoholic Karev."Link answered

"Pull it together Avery, we're having lunch with all the big wigs."

Jackson put his arm around Maggie and leaned over "Best birthday Ever." Before kissing her cheek.

"Avery don't you owe me some paperwork?" Alex mocked

Jackson reached into his wallet pulling out a crinkled piece of paper handing it to Alex.

Meredith leaned over the back of his seat "WOOOOOO- board members … looks like there is another couple to announce."

The van was filled with claps as link high fived

to Jackson.

"Really Mere?" Maggie said

"What, I'm just saving everyone an email we are all friends anyway."

"Guess there's no going back now? You can't break up with me, they'll have to send out another email." Jackson chuckled

April gave Arizona a look. "Don't react, you knew he would move on one day." She said

"This fast though?"

"You should really think about moving on as well April"

"So I'm guessing I shouldn't tell you about what I did last night."

"April please don't tell me when you left you actually went to Jackson's room."

"Kind of did ... naked wrapped in bed sheets."

"And what did he say?"

"You mean when his girlfriend opened the door to find me there?"

Arizona looked mortified "April sweetie..."

"I know let's just get through this day and then back to Seattle."

The gang went to brunch smoozing with the foundation members. Jackson took Maggie around as she was the newest chief on staff. The board members were both interested and impressed by Maggie in person. With her heading the cardiac department they knew grey Sloan was moving in the right direction.

Jackson snuck away with Maggie in a corner and stole a kiss. "You are so wrong for last night."

"What?" Maggie smirked

"Baby, you know what you did."

"Nope I told you I wanted to go slow. This is slow."

"OK." Jackson said kissing Maggie

On the way back most people were sleeping. Maggie was doing research and reading medical journals.

'What are you reading?" Jackson asked

"I'm working on rechargeable hearts."

"Thats crazy."

"Yeah, I'm just getting together more notes and research. I'm not really sleepy."

"The foundation board all loved you."

"Is that because we're dating or because they really liked me?"

"Foundation and Hospital boards are separate. Hospital board has a need to know about relationships, while the foundation has no idea who i am or am not seeing. So they liked you, but don't think for a second anyone on the hospital board likes you because of me."

"Jackson ,my boyfriend, my sisters, and one of my sisters best friends make the majority of the board, its safe to say the board loves me too."

"Your boyfriend?" Jackson said raising a brow

"Yep. My boyfriend." She said grabbing his hand

"When we get back to Seattle come over."

"I'll be tired when we get back and ready just to lay down."

"Ok, I have a bed."

"I'll think about it."

When they landed Meredith let Maggie know she was going to invite Deluca over and Link was probably staying with Amelia as well. Maggie decided it would probably be more peaceful at Jackson's. She was a little apprehensive about staying over , but decided to go anyway.

" I feel like i'm always over here." She said

"You're never over, come over more." Jackson said laughing

"Very funny. I'm tired now."

" Ok, do you sleep with or without the TV?" He asked

"Without, but I can fall asleep with it on."

"OK, I ususlly watch sports center before bed is that ok?"

"I'll probably fall asleep as soon as I lay down honestly, dont disrupt your routine for me."

"It's fine."

Jackson took a shower in the downstairs bathroom and let Maggie take a shower in the master. When she was done she started her nighttime routine. She was putting conditioner in her hair when Jackson came in in a towel.

"Sorry my clothes are in the walk in up here."

"It's your house Jackson." Maggie responded. She got dressed and and stood as he came up behind her and said " You laying down now or we sleeping in separate beds? He laughed

"very funny." Maggie said as Jackson laid down in bed

" I wont bite hard promise, He said motioning her to come over. I'm gonna check the scores on my phone, I can see sports center in the AM.'

Jackson sat up on his phone as Maggie came over and laid down.

" You said you usually watch TV at night , where is the TV?

"Oh on the remote you press this button and the TV pops up from the foot of the bed."

"Fancy."

"Saves space?"

Maggie laughed cuddling in the bed

Jackson finished looking at his phone before putting it on the nightstand. He laid down in bed and was surprised when Maggie reached for him. He put his arms around her and kissed her shoulder, "Night."

"Night." She replied

The next morning Maggie woke up and was shocked at how comfortable she was sleeping with Jackson. He cuddled her just enough, gave her just enough space. She could never with Dean. She couldn't wait till he fell asleep so she could sneak away to the next room but with Jackson it was different. Maggie stirred a little in bed waking Jackson.

"Morning." He said

"Morning." She replied turning to face him

" You sleep ok?"

"Is it ok if I never leave your bed?"She said pulling the covers in tighter

Jackson laughed. Maggie was stroking him. "Maggie..."

"You didn't even try anything last night, how cute." She said leaning in to kiss him

"Babe you told me to go slow, right? I will let you make the move. I mean if it was up to me" Jackson grabbed Maggies ass pulling her in kissing her.

" Ive got to get ready for work." Maggie said getting out of bed

Jackson laid on his back in bed. He couldn't believe how much he enjoyed just being next to Maggie. Small kisses and touches. He couldn't be happier. He had never felt this before. She meant a lot to him and he had nothing but respect for how she wanted their relationship to progress slowly. After all they were friends first before their relationship. They had amazing communication and awareness of what the other wanted. They were together officially and no matter how slow everything progressed Jackson knew she was all he wanted.


	7. QT

"Where is my pink blouse Amelia!"maggie screamed

"Wow. What crawled up your ass?!" She said coming into Maggie's room handing her a blouse

"It's her and Jackson. They are both too busy to get busy." Meredith said laughing

"Both of you shut up. We need to leave or we are going to be late!" Maggie got up and headed to the car

The ladies met her in the car. They rode to the hospital.

Maggie had decided to move in with her sisters and it had been great. She got to learn more about them, get to know her nieces and nephews, and have a true support system. She loved the organized madness living there brought. She loved how everyone came over and every livers at some point in time.

When Jackson got to the hospital his day had already started out rough. Back to back surgeries in between board meetings for the foundation. Catherine was laying on the duties heavy to her youngest. He welcomed the new challenges but was exhausted. He was trying to balance work with being a son, brother, and boyfriend. When he finally settled down Maggie walked into the conference room.

"Hey, I haven't seen you all day." Maggie said coming over

"And it's been torture ..." he said

Jackson and Maggie while officially starting their new relationship had seen each other more when they weren't together. Maggie had just began to reshape the cardio dept and her research was taking off. Jackson on the other hand was deep into his spray on skin on top of everything else.

Maggie closed the blinds at both windows causing Jackson to give her a weird look.

"What's gotten into you Pierce?" He said as she got closer and he turned his chair around to face her.

"Oh nothing." She said coming closer to Jackson in a seated position

"Oh yeah?..." Jackson said rising up sliding both hands from her upper legs to her thighs then around her ass.

Maggie kissed Jackson passionately.

"What do you have planned for today?" Jackson said pulling her in and cupping her butt.

"Well, I have a new some trials I'm doing with my rechargeable heart model."

"Oh yeah I think I overheard, you're working with Dr Smith right from Hopkins ?"

"Yes, I think so. Have you met her yet?"Maggie asked

"Nope."

"I thought you for sure would have vetted her since the board looks at all potential collaborative physicians that sign on" Maggie asked

"Yeah usually, but I've been so busy." Jackson replied

"You vetted me ."

"That was a must . I mean I googled you and was like yep, she's going to be my wife one day." Jackson said smirking

"Yeah yeah. " Maggie said kissing his cheek

In walked Catherine.

"You two. don't either one of you know how to lock a door?"

Maggie and Jackson quickly dispersed. Jackson lowered himself into his seat to hide his obvious erection

"Catherine I was just speaking to Dr Avery about.."

"Chile, don't you know nothing goes on in this hospital I don't know about? I know you and my son are a seeing each other... I approve, you are a gem honey, but lock the door next time that's all." She said

"Ma.."

"Hush Jackson. I won't get into how I had to find out via email."

Maggie exited the room and Jackson followed her out

"Sorry... " he said

"It was all me." Maggie answered

"Come away with me this weekend."

"What?"

"Let's get away it'll be our first trip together .. we will have privacy and relaxation ... I'll plan the whole thing."

"Ok.. that face is hard to say no to.." Maggie said as Jackson grabbed her hands

"We will discuss later tonight ok?"

Maggie walked over the nurses station where Amelia was charting.

"Wow."

"What?" Maggie turned around and was met by a tall handsome man

"Dr Pierce?" He said

"Yes, I'm her, she is me, uh you are?"

"Dr Hayden Smith, from Hopkins ."

Dr Smith was a tall, caramel skinned, chiseled chest evident even in his scrubs. He had a killer smile showing perfect pearly whites. His hair was low cut and perfectly shaped. His eyes dazzled in the light.

He reached out his hand to shake Maggie's

Maggie reached out and shook his hand.

"Yeah so if you'll go to the lab I'll show you my research." Maggie said

Jackson walked up shortly after as Dr Smith was leaving.

"Hey, who was that?" He asked Amelia

"Maggie's research partner from Hopkins." She said grinning

"Humph... thought it was a female doc." Jackson said

"Well He is all man." Amelia said

Maggie met Dr Smith in her lab and they started to go over research and patients awaiting surgery. Dr Smith was a quick learner and Maggie could tell he would be an awesome help with her research. When they were finished Maggie offered to grab a coffee with him and give him a tour of the hospital.

"So Grey Sloan can be intimidating but it's not that huge . You will get used to it. "

"I think this place is great. I was really surprised when I got the call that I was selected to partner with you"

"I don't know why, your resume is impressive."she replied

"So tell me about you." He asked

"Oh , well I just recently started working here . I was offered while I was heading my dept at mass gen."

"Mass gen really? Why would you ever leave there?"

"Well I have family here , and I was really impressed with the Fox foundation."

"I hear Catherine Fox actually works here and so does Jackson Avery. Is that true? What are they like?"

"Well Catherine is tough, but brilliant, she's funny and if you have the pleasure of knowing her she's pretty amazing."

"And Jackson? Pretty boy, with everything in the world huh?"

"He will surprise you actually, he's pretty brillant as well."

"So are you married ? Kids?" Hayden asked

"Neither. You?" Maggie stated

"Nope. Single."

Jackson came around the corner as the two were talking.

"Jackson hi, this is Dr. Smith, Hayden."

Hayden turned to Jackson.

"Hi, Dr Avery nice to meet you."

"Same, your reputation precedes you." He said shaking his hand,I see Dr Pierce here is giving you a tour ."

"I was , but I actually have to run. Could you finish for me? Teamwork right ?" Maggie said leaving them together.

"She is beautiful." Dr Smith said

Jackson laughed ,"She is." He agreed

Jackson finished the tour with Dr Smith.

Jackson met with Maggie later that night in the parking lot on their way out

"So your research partner, how is he?" Jackson asked

"He's ok. Very smart and a quick learner. He was completely up to speed on my research and techniques ."

"I bet he was ." Jackson said

Maggie placed her hands on Jackson's face "I miss us. I feel like we haven't spent more than 10 minutes together in a while. We haven't even..."

"I think I know where we should go for the weekend." Jackson said

"Where's that?" Maggie asked

"Tahoe"

"Never been..."

"This weekend. Let's go. No phones, no work just me you and a beautiful lake house. I miss us too, and I can't wait to spend a whole uninterrupted weekend together."

When the weekend came Maggie was overly excited to spend quality time with Jackson. Their relationship was progressing very slow and steady. Maggie was packing a weekend bag when Alex came over to see the kids.

"Uncle Alex!" Maggie heard from downstairs

She stopped packing and went downstairs to say hi to Alex

"Hey Alex."

"Maggie, how are you? Going somewhere? You're off the whole weekend."

"She's going to bang her boyfriend for the weekend in some lake house." Amelia said walking in

"Not true!"

"True... she's all worked up because they haven't you know.."

"It's not uncommon. Me and Jo were friends first and it seemed like forever until we you know... "he said covering Zola's ears

"I wanted things to go slowly but a girl has got needs... I mean he's attracted to me right?"

"Pierce I can't answer that but I told Jackson I thought u were hot that day when I asked him to get the HR forms signed and he shot me a look like he would jump me. He is definitely into you and he knows what he has. I don't know why you haven't but trust me — I married Jo and we didn't you know for the longest."

"Auntie Maggie what is banging?

"Oh nothing Zola." Maggie said nervously chuckling

"Zo— go check on your brother and sister." Meredith said

"I can't take you two anywhere ... " she said

"'Me and Derek you knowed the first night. But he also was still married and so many other things but hey that ended up just fine. Go have fun write your own story Maggie."

"Ok Jackson is coming soon I gotta finish getting packed." Maggie left to go back upstairs

Jackson arrived shortly after

Maggie saw Jackson pull up and went outside

"I could have come in..." Jackson said as he saw Maggie walking towards his car

"I know.. Alex Meredith and Amelia are doing their best to embarrass me so let's go."

Jackson laughed grabbing her bags

"Maggie babe you know we are only going for a weekend."

"A long weekend. You can't ever be too prepared."

"Ok."

When Jackson and Maggie arrived in Tahoe it was picturesque.

"Wow this is beautiful." She said looking around

Jackson had rented a lake house for the weekend for them to stay. The patio opened overlooking the water where there was a dock with a boat and jet skis.

"You never cease to amaze me." Maggie said walking towards the glass doors. She opened them letting in the crisp air.

"You are right. This is very relaxing."

Jackson came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck

Maggie turned around and put her arms around Jackson's neck, "Thank you. This is perfect."

Maggie kissed Jackson

"I know we haven't had much time together lately and I'm sorry about that." Jackson said gazing into her eyes

He began to rub her back pressing himself against her body.

Maggie could feel him hardening.

He led her to the couch carefully laying her down. Maggie wrestled with her shirt taking it off as Jackson took his shift off. Maggie reached for Jackson's belt buckle, undoing the clasp before unzipping his pants revealing his black CK briefs

Jackson kissed Maggie's lips while his hand traveled down to her pants pushing them down. Maggie lifted up giving him easier access to take off her pants. Maggie was now laying on the couch in her lingerie.

"Damn... "Jackson said taking a minute to admire Maggie's fit body.

"So we're definitely breaking in the bed. "Jackson lifted her as she wrapped her legs around him. His pants fell to the floor and he stepped out of them. On the way to the bedroom he stopped at his duffle grabbing a condom. He carried her in his briefs to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed placing the condom on the nightstand.

Jackson wasted no time kissing her all over. He unclasped her bra and started kissing her breasts before placing his fingers inside her.Maggie moaned with pleasure pulling Jackson's briefs down lower exposing his dick.Maggie's eyes widened as she examined his impressive package. Jackson grabbed the condom and placed it on his erect penis.

Maggie grabbed at Jackson's waist pulling him to her. He slid inside of her as she let out a moan.

"Mmmmmhmmmm Jackson." She said as he went in and out of her kissing her lips passionately.

They continued until they both climaxed.

"Definitely worth the wait." Maggie said rolling to her side.

Jackson smiled "You are worth it all. We have all weekend to do that over and over again." He said

She leaned into him kissing him

Maggie and Jackson spent the weekend barely leaving the lake house. They took the boat out on the last day.

"I've never been on a boat before."

"Really?"

"Yes Mr. Fancy pants."

"Live a little Maggie. You work so much. My mom was right about putting that personal time clause in your contract . Plus that guarantees you have time for me."

"Haha, Jackson you are hilarious."

"I was kidding. I had nothing to do with it, but my mom has this way of knowing people so well. You know she told me that night that I was into you?"

"The first night we met?"

"Yeah, she joked that I never looked at anyone the way I was looking at you. Guess she was right. There's just something about you."

Maggie blushed.

"Trust me there's something about you too." Maggie said placing a towel out.

Jackson came and placed his towel next to hers and sat down.

"So... tell me about your past relationships."

"So funny story.. I actually dated your I guess other sister."

"What?"

"Meredith's dad got remarried and had children. Her sister came to work at GS. We dated for a little."

"Wow.. so do I have to worry she may come back in the picture.?"

"Not unless she is rising from the dead."

"Omg Jackson I'm so sorry..."

"You didn't know. She died in the plane crash."

"I read about that... Meredith and Derek were in it, and Robbins right?"

"Yeah and my mentor Mark Sloan... she actually was in love with him that's why we broke up. They both died from the crash."

"Then I dated April on and off. We got married had a child that passed away and that's it."

"So you're telling me only two real girlfriends? That's surprising, I thought you would have had more."

"I'm not going to lie to you I've had relations but not relationships when I was younger. I was really focused on proving my grandpa wrong. I didn't want anything serious so I dated around. When I made in into the program at grey Sloan, I grew up a lot. I figured it may be time to settle down. "

"With April?"

"Me and April just kind of happened. We were good friends then it progressed. We grew apart. We both changed and I realized I loved her but wasn't in love with her. We are two different, not that people who are different can't be together, but some things are deal breakers and you kind of know who you can see yourself being with forever and she wasn't it for me."

"Wow so, what are you looking for in someone who you could see yourself being with forever. Your big love."

Jackson turned away for a second

"I mean. Someone I can't go a day without speaking to, someone who I get butterflies when I'm around even though I've been around them a thousand times it's like the first time all over again. Someone who makes me happy and brightens my day just being present. Someone who is smart, funny, and classy. For example with you everything is slow and steady. We aren't rushing and really getting to know each other. I think those are the most stable relationships when you are trying to build with someone.

Maggie was starting to get uncomfortable and Jackson could tell.

"So, tell me about your past boyfriends"

"Short story there was only one."

"Yeah.. and what happened."

"Well I wasn't the most popular person back in the day I was a real nerd. I didn't date until college. I met dean in college, and we dated then we were engaged."

"Like to be married?" Jackson said lifting a brow

"Yes. I mean you were married.."

"Yeah.. what happened?"

"I couldn't sleep in the same bed as him."

"What do you mean?"

"I'd wait till he went asleep and I'd go into the next room"

"Wow." Jackson said laughing.

"We called it off."

"Clearly, I think you dodged a bullet."

"I think I wanted so badly to have it all you know career, husband, and family because I wasn't a nerd anymore I had grown into my grown woman vibe. But he wasn't for me."

"Ok and what's your description of your big love."

"Brilliant and kind. Someone who makes me feel special, supported, and wanted. Someone who even when I'm mad as hell at them I want nothing else but to be with them or tell them all the details about my day. Physically— someone nice to look at." She said winking at Jackson

Jackson leaned back on his towel

"I've always wanted to ask you this.."

"What's that..."

Maggie put her elbow up leaning her face on her hand as she laid on her side facing Jackson

"Boobs or ass? Or are you a sucker for a pretty face?

Jackson laughed," Really Maggie?"

"You're a plastic surgeon right? How do I stack up? You've seen hundreds of thousands of the best parts ... what would you change about me if you could?"

Jackson turned to the side and caressed Maggie's hip before she rolled onto her stomach placing her head on her folded arms. He got on top of her and nibbled on her ear before saying," I can honestly say I have never seen anyone more perfect than you out of all the hundreds of thousands of parts I've seen." He started to massage her neck and shoulders gently kissing her neck." Yes, I'm a plastic surgeon so clearly my girlfriend is going to be breathtaking. He said sliding his hand down to her bikini bottom. He kissed her neck softly.

"Jackson we are on the middle of the lake."

He slid her bottoms to the side and pulled out his erect penis from his swim trunks

"Ok want me to stop?" He said pressing his dick against her thigh

"No.. "

"Well I have to, I don't have a condom on this boat. "

"Just this one time —- you can't get me all worked up then—-"

He smiled sliding into her as they had a quickie.

When they got back to the lake house they took a shower together.

Jackson came up behind Maggie and this time she pushed away

"What's wrong."

"You pulled out right?"

"Yeah.. I pulled out. You told me —"

"I know it's just."

"It's just now you're freaking ... babe I told you to communicate with me."

"I know." She said turning to face him as the water ran down their bodies.

"Jackson we are exclusive right?" She said

He laughed. "... you think I have a spare minute to fit any other women in?"

"Men make time to do the shit they want to .."

"Yes, but I'm not men. I'm your man and I'm not interested in fitting any other woman in my life but you."

"I made you wait really long to have sex. You didn't just hook up with other people while I made you wait ?"

"I don't care about that."

He said lifting her chin

"Maggie what are you trying to ask me? Why is it always assumed the guy is sleeping around? You're gorgeous... maybe you are sleeping around. " You messing with my heart Pierce? It's fragile." He said smirking

"Jackson I would never ..."

"I was kidding. But we can have protected sex, unprotected sex, no sex, I have no issue with whatever you just told me earlier to keep going."

"I know... it felt really good..." Maggie said stroking his dick

"Maggie stop teasing. Jackson said with a serious face but not attempting to stop her. Is that it? Have you never had sex unprotected? I mean I have only with my ex wife obviously.

"I haven't. You're just a little more experienced than me.she said turning with her back towards him smiling

Jackson lightly pressed her against the nearest wall of the shower. He placed his head into her neck and whispered into her ear "baby.. "

Maggie was getting aroused. He was so playful. They had waited to have sex and it made it even hotter now. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. Maggie knew she should be practicing safe sex with Jackson but, when he was inside of her bare it was a feeling she couldn't get enough of — she wanted more of him.

She turned around and he lifted her. She wrapped her legs around him and he kissed her. She lowered herself on him. She bounced up and down on him grasping him tight. He had to pull her away from her to release.

The next morning they left Tahoe.

When they arrived in Seattle Jackson drove Maggie to Merediths.

He walked her to the door

"I hope you had a good time."

"I did." She said putting her arms around him

He put her bags down rubbing her arm around his neck with his other arm around her waist.

"I'll see you at work."

"Ok. Drive safe." She said grabbing his cheeks and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

He handed her the bags and he walked back to his car.

Before she could get inside she heard Amelia say "ok spill! "

"What?!"

"That glow is something serious Maggie." Meredith said

"I'm tired.. we will catch up in the morning." She said waking up the steps

Meredith and Amelia looked on before exchanging looks with each other.

The next day they were on their way to work and giving Maggie an interrogation.

"So you definitely gave that cookie up."

"Many times, many times." She said glowing still

"Good! As if he wasn't already sprung." Meredith said

"He isn't sprung. We had a great time we talked .. we learned more about each other."

"I'm sure he learned a lot about that chocolate body..." Amelia said laughing


	8. Trouble

"Babe, I legit can't sleep without you next to me." Before we met I was just fine, but like now it's hard . Maggie laughed as she walked towards Jackson's car door.

"Tell me honestly ... do you get up and sleep in the other room with me too?" He asked

"No I actually am good. Im comfortable with you."Maggie replied

Jackson beat her to the door, opening it. He knew that this was major. Maggie broke things off with the guy she couldn't be next to bed. He felt that this was huge.

"I mean I think I'll install cameras to see. He chuckled — No, I believe you. You've fallen asleep before me, and I watch you sometimes. You're like an angel, so soft, so delicate."

Maggie stuck a leg inside the car "Jackson I don't recall you being this sweet ."

"Do you recall us having actual conversations before we were dating or you avoiding me because you knew that I knew we should date and you felt the chemistry and got uneasy?"

"I guess you're right." Maggie said as Jackson smiled closing the car door.

Jackson entered from the drivers seat.

"I don't know I guess I always thought of you as this pretty boy, never heard no type. Thats before I knew you. That's only because I only knew what I read about you. I honestly can say you are pretty she laughed , but you hold yourself to high standards at work and personally. You're an excellent surgeon and are selfless. I'm learning new things about you every day and it's refreshing how decent and good you are."

"Thank you Maggie. I wish I could say I perceived you differently at first but i didn't. I always saw you as extraordinary. I was nervous just being around you. You're super smart and funny unintentionally and your gorgeous. I love your hair. "

"Is that why you are always putting your face in it?"

Jackson laughed as he started the car , "yes , what do you even put in your hair it smells like—"

"Black girl magic ." Maggie said laughing

"Whatever it is , don't change it. Your curls are beautiful. Its one of my favorite things about you. One day my daughter will have curls just like yours . One day when she is 30 and I finally let her date her boyfriend is going to want to bury his face in her hair like I do to you. And she'll bring him home for me to meet and I'll tell him the story of how that's one of my favorite things about you."

"Jackson stop. You're making me real deal blush. When you have a daughter she"ll have my curls because she's my child? So I'm guessing I'll still be around?"

"If I play my cards right." He said smiling at her

Jackson and Maggie arrived and their separate ways to start their days. Things had been going smoothly for Jackson and Maggie but Jackson was not the biggest fan of her research partner. He was young, handsome, and attracted to Maggie .

Maggie had just come down the pit when she was met with Jo and April.

"Can someone page cardio?" April said looking at Jo

"Dr Pierce is here ... " Jo said with confusion

"Yeah, how about Riggs. Is he available?

April had been avoiding Maggie for weeks . She had finally realized Jackson was real deal over her. She couldn't face Maggie after the debacle in LA where she attempted to get him back. While she was starting to accept it she made sure she didn't have to interact with Maggie even if it meant waiting longer for a consult from someone else in her department.

Riggs showed up.

"Pierce is literally here.I'm swamped ."He said looking at April, "Stop paging me because you can't be around your exes new gf ." Riggs said loud enough for Maggie to hear

"That's not it. Can you please just give me a consult please." April asked

"This is not a cardio case. It's clearly neuro. Get your head in the game April." Riggs said handing the chart back to April. "I will consult." Dr Smith said.

While April was ok with Meredith and Amelia she often avoided Amelia as well. She was outspoken and more likely to say something slick funny to April which she didn't went. Meredith didn't and would never bring anything involving Jackson or Maggie up to anyone much less to April. April respected Meredith in that way. She kept her feelings behind her stone cold poker face.

Jackson was eating lunch wit Alex

"So how are things with you and Maggie?"

"Great actually. Trying to make plans for v day it's our first one and she hates Valentine's Day ."He laughed.

"Dude your girlfriend who literally fixes broken hearts hates Valentine's Day? Weird. I'm prob going to be working late . Jo undersrands. Dinner and sex that's all they want. A couple sweet words and maybe flowers. They like other people to know they have someone ."

"Yeah I'm figuring it out ."

"Oh yeah so Jo told me that April is actively avoiding Maggie. Maybe you want to talk to her before I have to? It's affecting patient care we can't have a long wait for consults because April is uneasy working around your girlfriend.

"Bro is that really my place? Maggie kind of gave her an earful because she accused her of stealing me . It was actually low key a turn on."

"Weirdo. Talk to her before I have to discipline her. You guys are still friends and colleagues ."

"Ok... ok."

Jackson was waiting for Maggie to get done with her last surgery so he went to find April.

"April can we chat." He asked

"What's up"

"It's about you and Maggie ..."

"Ok.."

"Chill ignoring her ...I was talking to karev and a lot of people are complaining about consult turn around time. Be mad at me for dating her . Don't be mad at her she didn't pursue me, I pursued her."

"Jackson do you even hear yourself?""For once , can you think about someone other than yourself and how they feel?It was less than 24 hours after our divorce you were with her ... then you brought her to the hospital where I work, where I have friends and a reputation and parade her around."

Jackson scrunched his face

"April. regardless of if you believe me or not me and Maggie weren't anything until recently. It just happened . You're mad cause I fell for someone else?"

"I'll stop avoiding her Jackson. Was there anything else?"

"No.. I've got to go actually. Have a good night."

Jackson went to find Maggie.

"Jackson.."

"'Maggie whats wrong?"

"It's .. " Maggie was crying and visibly upset.

"Hey... Come here. What is it."

He said pulling her in

"Richard... he's my biological dad."

"What?!"

"He told me just now. He said he couldn't work with me any longer without letting me know. He apologized for not telling me when we first met but I had a lot going on. He said there was never going to be a perfect time but- I don't even know why I'm crying I'm not sad I'm mad."

"Hey it's ok. You're staying over tonight ok."

Maggie nodded .

Maggie remained silent on the ride to Jackson's.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked softly

"No." She shook her head and put her head to the window.

Jackson's phone rang thru the car.The name "Camilla" flashed on the dash.Maggie remained silent as Jackson ignored the call. When they got to Jackson's place Maggie was mentally drained.

"I just want to rest ."

"Ok babe you want me with you right now or you want to be alone."

"Sweet of you to ask, but alone for just a little."

"Ok."

Maggie headed upstairs while Jackson stayed downstairs. Maggie tossed and turned in the bed. She would go to sleep for moments but wake up with thoughts running through her head. She turned in an empty bed and wondered if Jackson had fell asleep downstairs. She went down the stairs and heard talking.

"Whatever — I miss you too." She heard Jackson say

"Millie you have to come to Seattle and see me." He went on.

Maggie turned and went back upstairs. She couldn't believe what she had heard. On this day of all days when she was already going through it was she going to need to add a cheating boyfriend to her problems? She didn't have the energy to address this. She went back upstairs and bundled herself in the covers.

The next morning Maggie woke up to Jackson holding her tightly. She untangled herself from him and got up to get ready. She didn't know how she was going to address what she had heard. She was going to seem like she was eavesdropping. She wanted to talk about it . Jackson did say he thought communication and trust were big. Was he merely blowing smoke up her ass? She continued her morning routine as she heard movement in the bedroom.

Jackson came walking intro the bathroom in his boxer briefs to pee.

"Morning."

"Hi."

"You ok? You want to talk about it now?"

"Don't really want to talk about it ever— I'm gonna have a conversation with Richard."

"If and when you want to talk I'm always here Jackson said after washing his hands. He came up behind her and she jumped a little .

Maggie turned around to leave and he went in for a kiss . Maggie turned her head and he grazed the side of her cheek with his mouth.

"Ok.." he said as Maggie exited .

"I'm grabbing an Uber to Merediths."

"You sure you don't want—" before he could get the words out Maggie had started walking downstairs . Jackson knew Maggie didn't know how she felt about the Richard news but felt something else was off. She was cold with him. Even when she wasn't having the greatest day she found comfort in his arms, but not this time. She left without so much as a hug.

Maggie arrived to Merediths.

"Hey! Thought you were staying at Jackson's?"

"Meredith did you know Richard was my biological dad?"

"Uh.. Absolutely not"

"Well He is ... and he told me and I was going to be really mad if you knew and didn't tell me."

"No. Maggie like I told you when you first told me everything I knew she dated around and cheated on my father but not with who. I didn't know her and Richard had a thing."

"Yeah well he dropped the bomb. And on top of that Jackson was telling some woman he missed her the other night."

"Is that why u are here? What do you mean miss?"

"Like she should come see him, he missed her." Maggie said

"And you didn't beat his face in?" Amelia said walking in.

"I overheard and wasn't sure what to do with the info. I had just found out about Richard and I was just kind of lost ."

"Oh helllll no!" Amelia said

"It's fine one life shattering event at a time."

When Maggie arrived to the hospital Jackson paged her but didn't receive a response.

Jackson saw Amelia in the hall

"Have you seen Maggie?

"Why?" Amelia said irritated

"I need a consult, I paged, no response."

"Call someone else." Amelia said as Jackson gave her a weird look

Maggie had managed to avoid Jackson all day but wasn't so lucky with Richard . She had ran into him at the coffee cart mid way through the morning.

"Maggie I can understand if you don't want to see me, but" Richard started

"Did ellis tell you she was pregnant?" Maggie asked

"Of course not, Maggie if she had then I could have made a few different decisions back then."

"I'm not mad at you. I was just surprised. I had no idea I would find my biological dad. I just knew he would have been someone who wasn't still In Seattle"

"However you want this to play out I'm ok with. I just am sorry again." He said

"It will take time, but I would like to get to know you better."

"Maggie I know you have a mother and father but I'm happy just to have met you."

Even with everything going on Maggie wanted to tell Jackson about her convo with Richard . She didn't know what to think about the phone call the night before but felt like they should at least have a conversation. Maggie went to Jackson's. She didn't see his car in the parking lot so she figured he was home. Maggie knocked on the door. To her surprise a petite light skin woman with piercing blue eyes and perfectly placed curls came to the door.

"Hi." She said leaning on the frame.

"Uh. Yeah wrong house." Maggie left quickly. As she got on the elevator tears filled her eyes.

The woman closed the door.

"Was that the pizza?" Jackson said coming out of the shower .

"Nope they said wrong house."

"Ok..."

Maggie floored it to Merediths. No one was home yet and she was happy to go to her room. She shut the door and balled her eyes out under the covers. She couldn't sleep so she decided to go to the bar. When she arrived she ordered a couple of shots and a drink. She was surprised when Dr Smith sat down next to her.

"Dr Pierce ."

"Call me Maggie, please." She said

"You ok?"

"You know what? Not really. It's been really tough couple of days for me. I found out my biological dad works at the hospital. Funny right? Then my boyfriend is definitely cheating on me."

"Uh.. do you want to talk about it ?"

"Not really I just want to forget about it all, but the company will be nice." She said

Maggie continued drinking shot after shot until she was cut off from the bar. The bartender told Hayden he needed to take her home so he carried her out of the bar and to his car. He drove her car to her sisters house by locating the home address in her gps. He opened the door and took her upstairs to her bedroom. Maggie wa fumbling around as Hayden attempted to place her in her bed.

The door swung open and it was Jackson.

Maggie was on her bed as Dr Smith was bent over her.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Jackson said angrily

"Jacksonnn heyyy " Maggie said

"Meredith! Amelia!" Jackson yelled into the hallway

Meredith and Amelia came rushing in.

"Omg! What's going on?"

"Hayden here is trying to take advantage of Maggie and I'm going to beat his face in. I'm going to need you both to help me dispose of the body."jackson said charging towards Hayden.

"No ! Jackson! Meredith said grabbing him. Amelia attempted to grab him but they were barely holding him back.

"What are you doing here with my girlfriend?!"Jackson asked

Hayden looked at Maggie " He's your boyfriend?!

She was drunk, I drove her home. That's all."

"You have two seconds to leave before he actually punches your face in." Amelia said

Hayden ran out of the room and Jackson went over to Maggie

"Maggie are you ok?"

"I'm just really drunk why are you here?! Why aren't you with Millie?"

"Maggie What?" Maggie had closed her eyes and was passed out. Jackson placed her in the bed and covered her up. Frustrated Jackson went downstairs and Amelia and Meredith followed.

"Jackson why are you here?" Meredith asked

"She's been acting really strange and I came to talk. I called first but it went to voicemail so I wanted to make sure she was ok with the Richard news and all. She was uneasy about it all. I came over to see if she was here. You door was wide open so I came in to make sure you guys were all ok. "

"You can't just punch first ask questions later Avery."

"When it comes to Maggie? I'm going to protect her. It looked like he was about to rape her."

"Angles, I mean she was sloppy drunk. You can't assault people you are a surgeon. Plus you would have completely ruined your hand." Amelia said

"I know , I just blacked out for a second because I thought he was taking advantage of her. He is attracted to her he told me, and I just had that all in my head."

"Well let her sleep it off then you two talk. Whatever is going on you can talk it out, but please do not kill him over it. I believe he was just trying to be nice. Lots of guys have crushes on Maggie you know that? Meredith said

"No I guess none I've known about." He replied

"Well it's true, but they all know she's with you. He didn't know and I don't think that would have changed what happened tonight if he did. He was being nice. Give him the benefit of the doubt." Meredith said

" Ok." Jackson replied

**You guys giving Hayden the benefit of the doubt? Thoughts? It's fiction so play nice, but I appreciate all comments!! **


	9. Trouble2

Jackson got his phone out to call Maggie the next morning. He dialed her number

"Hello." She said

" I've legit called you like a hundred times. Are you ok? Last time I saw you you were really weird. I know your sisters told you about last night ."

"I'm fine. It's fine we can talk about it later. I will see you at work."

"What? You'll see me at work?"

"Yes Jackson,I'll see you at work." She said before hanging up.

Jackson looked at the phone weirdly wondering what was going on. He walked over to his couch.

"So harp tell me what's new."

"Camilla don't call me that."

"What's the fun in having a little brother if I can't annoy him?"she said pinching his cheeks.

"How about I tell mom you are here and didn't call her"

"Touché. We ve never been close you know that. Mothers always love their sons. Plus Catherine Avery's bastard child from her senior year in HS is not always the best look."

"Camilla you are an attorney. One of the best I've ever seen. She's so proud of you."

"No way. She wishes I was a surgeon."

"Well I think you should come work for the foundation, we'd have majority vote ." He chuckled

"Not interested baby bro. I'll have lunch with mom this week I just missed you."

"You could visit more than once every 2 years."

"Me and Brandon are trying for a baby. And I'm super busy with work! Speaking of tell me more about this brilliant girlfriend of yours."

"Maggie? Maggie's perfect. Literally. Everything I ever wanted in a woman."

"Wow! I remember the summer in Brazil when you had what 10 girlfriends? Is my baby brother growing up?!"

"I've been grown you better stop— but yeah Maggie is amazing. I want you to meet her."

"Maybe you can swing by the hospital when you let mom know you are here."

"Fine! But only because I want to meet this woman that has my brother all caught up."

She laughed hugging him.

"That was her I just called she's acting a lil strange. Plus I did try to kill her research partner last night."

"Harp what did you do?"

"Nothing.. she's super important to me . I'd like to think I treat her like a queen. The other night she got really drunk and her research partner took her home. When I got there he was bent over her on her bed. I kind of lost it. I was going to kill him, but her sisters stopped me."

"All men think they treat us perfectly. She was drunk, sounds like he was being nice. Don't do anything stupid. If you would have punched him and he was trying to be nice Maggie would have been even more pissed at you, talk to her. She seems like a reasonable woman from what you tell me. It will be fine."

"Our relationship is really solid we communicate really well so I'll ask her about it later." Jackson said grabbing his keys

Jackson arrived to the hospital. Maggie was at the nurses station when he walked towards her . Before he could make it she ducked behind a curtain with Amelia.

"Who is that with your man!!?" Amelia asked

"Remember the phone conversation ? That has to be her! She was at his apartment the other night!" Maggie said peeping out of the curtain

"Jackson is a man, but not stupid he wouldn't parade someone he is cheating on you with here like this that's too bold. Go ask what's going on!"amelia responded

"No amelia we are here to work. I will deal later."

Amelia and Maggie emerged from the curtain just as Jackson and Camilla walked up.

"Maggie , Amelia hey."

"Uhnnnn huh." Amelia said narrowing her eyes at him

"I'd like you to meet ."

"Camilla!?" Catherine said rushing over

"Camilla?" Maggie repeated

Catherine hugged her tightly squeezing,"My baby! I've missed you."

"Wait - Camilla is short for Millie! Maggie said looking at Jackson.

"My older sister. "

Maggie let out a nervous sigh with laughter and repeated "your sister!"

"Yes , my sister." Jackson said scrunching his face

"That's great!"

Camilla walked back over to Maggie , "wait—wrong house woman?"

" haha, Yeah."

Jackson made a confused look at them both.

"Millie this is my girlfriend Maggie."

"Nice to meet you- I have heard all about you."

"Oh yea? Maggie said, we definitely have to do lunch before you leave."

"Of course." Camilla hugged Maggie as she turned to walk away

Jackson followed her.

"Maggie wait up."

Maggie went into the imaging room

"What was that? You've been acting weird the last couple days. Did I do something? I came over last night and you were really drunk. I'm sorry I tried to attack Hayden, but I thought he was trying to take advantage of you."

"Jackson I overheard you telling a woman you missed them and they should come see you. Then the other day I came over and a woman I didn't know answered your door. I was mortified. I got drunk because I felt like everything was falling apart , even me and you. I don't remember much about last night, but he was just being nice. He didn't try anything."

"So instead of talking to me, you talked to him about everything? Cool." Jackson said stepping away from her

"No, I went to talk to you but a woman answered your door."

"Babe, all you had to do is ask. My sister came to the door. She thought you were the pizza delivery person. Why aren't you sure about your place with me? I don't think I've ever given you reason to doubt us. You asked me in Tahoe if we were exclusive right? Because dating can mean dating around seeing multiple people or exclusively dating one person only. We are exclusive. I've always dated around, but not with you. So please stop doubting us."

"How is it we have been dating this long and you haven't talked to your sister around me?"

"Guys don't really enjoy phone conversations, but like I said you gotta ask me. You can't just ignore me or not kiss me or leave me to assume or guess something is wrong. I'm brillant but not a mind reader."

"I'm sorry. You're right, but please don't attack every guy that likes me ok? We are working together and I don't want it to be weird. He didn't even know we were together. Speaking of, if we are such a sure thing why didn't you tell him when he told you he thought I was attractive that I am your girlfriend?"

"Maggie I didn't want to come off marking my territory or anything. He can ask around. Hell he could ask you when you guys get to know each other."

"Well be nice to him please. Your sister is gorgeous. Can you blame me for freaking when I saw her at your place ?"

"She's a really dope sister. We have different dads. My mom got pregnant with her in HS, one of the many reasons the Avery's weren't her biggest fan."

"Everyone knows about you. Why no mention of her. Not a lot of people know you have a sister."

"My sisters dad is a really nice guy from Memphis. She didn't want to go into medicine so she followed her dads footsteps and become an attorney. She is a bad ass civil rights attorney. I barely see her. She's on tv sometimes doing panels, reps a lot of high profile cases. I guess the medical community speaks about me because I'm in it. Plus she isn't an Avery."

"Wow. Im so glad it isn't what I thought."

"Maggie for the millionth time, you are it for me."

Maggie blushed. "Look at it from my perspective."

"If I hear you on the phone with another guy saying you miss him or he should come see you I'm interrupting that conversation immediately. He laughed, but I get how it looked. You think I would bring my side chick to the hospital too? Where you work? Def not."

Maggie laughed "that's what Amelia said ."

"No wonder she has been giving me death stares. Please tell your sisters we are good" jackson said rubbing Maggie's cheek.

Camilla came back over

"Maggie Jackson's description did you no justice, you are breathtaking."

Maggie dropped her head and gave a slight smile " You are breathtaking, I can see the resemblance."

"You're sweet. Med is not my thing, how about this we get out of here and do lunch?"

"I have ...".

Jackson interrupted " Teddy can cover your service, she's back from leave and will enjoy the surgeries. Go."

"Ok , there's a little bistro around the block." Maggie said

Camilla and Maggie went to lunch where they talked the whole time.

"So you're from Boston?"

"Yes, I was working at mass gen."

"Wow, top notch. How did Seattle poach you? Don't tell me they sent Jackson."

Maggie laughed akwardly. "We weren't.."

"Oh no! I meant nothing by it and he definitely hasn't dated any doctors he has vetted for other hospitals, but he is the best closer I've ever seen. Almost makes me wish he had become an attorney. He really likes you you know?"

"Yea, I really like him too."

"I'm glad he's settling down. He had a rough time with grandpa. He expected so little which infuriated Jackson. It made him become the success he is today."

"I agree. "

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret."

"What's that." Maggie said taking a sip of water

"That red head... had nothing on you. You just might be it for my little bro. I want nieces and nephews!"

"Oh wow. Yeah one step at a time."

"Do you want kids?"

"I do."

"What about marriage ? Some women actually don't want to get married ."

"I want it all. The marriage, the kids , everything. I have my career that's taken off and I'm excited to share my life with someone."

"Well I hope that someone is my little brother I'd be thrilled to have you in our family. Just know that he's my little bro and I will always be protective of him. You have sisters you understand. I will come after you if you break his heart."

"Thank you Camilla, but you have nothing to worry about I'm kind of awesome with hearts and his is safe with me."

"Ok cardio goddess, call me Millie, Jackson does."

The two finished lunch and Camilla headed to Jackson's house and Maggie back to work.

When she walked she went to the OR board to see what surgery teddy may be in.

Jackson walked up

"Hey, how was lunch?"

"Really good."

"Really?"

"Yea, why do you sound surprised?"

"Camilla had lunch with April and it did not go well."

"Really? We just chatted about a couple things . She told me she wants nieces and nephew which freaked me out a little but other than that..."

Jackson started rubbing Maggie's neck and shoulders "sorry."

"Shes your big sister. I get it. It's sweet how protective she is of you, but no, it went very well."

"I'm glad babe. I'll see you later?"

"Find me before you leave I'm gonna stay at my sisters place tonight."

"You sure we re ok?"

"Just because I stay at my sisters place doesn't mean we aren't ok jackson." Maggie said laughing

"I will tell you, trust me . "

"I don't deserve you."

"Nope." Maggie said laughing causing Jackson to laugh

Maggie went to the OR or check on teddy since she hadn't been back to work long. She didn't have any surgeries for the rest of the day so she made rounds on the cardiac floor. She went into the lab where she found Dr Smith.

"Hey, I've been looking for you." She said

"Why didn't you tell me your boyfriend was part owner of the hospital. When I asked you what Jackson was like that would have been a nice time to let me know that he was your man."

"Would that make a difference in your work here?"

"It wouldn't."

"Ok then, no need . I just wanted to thank you for getting me home safe. I'm sorry Jackson lost it a little."

"He's protective of you. I get it . I told him you were attractive so I basically put my foot in my mouth before I even knew. You're worth losing it a little over.

Maggie laughed "guess so"

"You are ." Hayden got closer to Maggie and if you ever get tired of dating someone who never knew what it's like to really work for everything they have let's talk." Hayden moved even closer to Maggie "You see, I see you. You're the most brillant woman I've ever met , I know you are with Jackson now, but he isn't your forever." Hayden touched her cheek and leaned in for a kiss .

Maggie pushes him in his chest.

"Whoa! No, see you can't do shit like that!" She quickly exited the lab.

When she was done she got a ride home with Amelia.

"I can't believe you thought he was not only cheating, but bold enough to bring his side chick to the hospital." Amelia said laughing

"I don't know Amelia . I mean what would you have thought or done?"

"I would have went bat shit crazy on his ass! We are not the same little sister."she responded

"Hayden tried to kiss me."

"Last night?"

"Today. When I went to thank him. He told me this spill about how we were alike and Jackson was privledged snd leaned in for a kiss."

"And what did you do?"

" I pushed him away of course."

"Ok maybe he wasn't being nice, maybe he wanted to hook up last night and you were drunk enough. What are you going to do? Are you going to tell Jackson ?"

"I have to. We promised each other."

"Have you met your boyfriend? He almost killed him for leaning over you. He told us he needed us to help him destroy the body. His ass is loco over you. He might chop him into pieces if he knew he got close and tried to kiss you."

"You are right. But if I keep this from him and Hayden mentions it and twists it or worse someone saw he will be pissed!"

"Sleep on it ."

"Ok."

**Let me know, was Hayden trying to be nice ? Would you tell Jackson? What will Jackson say? Could you work with someone that had a crush on you?**

**Feedback! I love to hear it!**


	10. Love on top

"Quadri page me with any critical updates for my patients. Try not to hit me up about anything that isn't emergent. But if you don't know def call me ok? I'm giving you the reigns .. don't let me down."

"I won't Dr Avery. " she said confidently

Jackson hurried home because it would be him and Maggie's first Valentine's Day together .

Jackson called the local flower shop to confirm they had delivered her flowers. She had been off that day and she told jackson that she was never a big fan of Valentine's Day. She didn't elaborate but he assumed it was because she had a hard time being a child prodigy and had few romantic relationships. He was determined to make it special for her. He wanted to change her negative association with the holiday. Their relationship was progressing and he was happy at where they stood. He was happy making her smile. His feelings for Maggie were intense.

Maggie deciding to move in with her sisters was one of the best decisions she had made besides moving to Seattle. She was getting ready when Jackson arrived .

"Wow. You look amazing." He said as she opened the door

"Thanks . I usually don't wear red but I was trying to be festive "

"It looks great on you. Trust me ."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Jackson said smirking

Jackson and Maggie arrived to the executive airport .

"You're flying me somewhere for Valentine's Day?"

"Wanted to make it memorable for you babe."

"Jackson you are so extra ."

He laughed " I know you hate Valentine's Day so wanted to change your mind about that.. you are special to me Maggie."

Jackson and Maggie boarded the plane . They arrived to Las Vegas in no time.

"I figured dinner and cirque ... we are staying over. Meredith and Amelia actually helped me pack you an overnight bag .

"So my sisters are team Jackson?"

"They told me they would help me because they love you,but if I did anything to mess things up with you they'd kill me . Like together. Seriously."

Maggie laughed

Maggie and Jackson enjoyed the night before coming back to their Bellagio suite where they could enjoy the fountain show without leaving the bedroom.

"Jackson tonight was everything. Thank you. She said

"You know I would do anything for you." He responded looking down as he wrapped her in his arms.

"What's the most romantic thing you've ever done?"

"Shut down a restaurant and got a award winning singer to preform so I could ask someone out?"

"Really? That was with me though. What about all the others? Or even prom-posals?

Jackson laughed.

"What?"

"I never planned anything for April now that I think about it . She jumped me in a bathroom , that's the first time we had sex. Looking back it was just, I don't wanna say not real, I thought I was in love with her enough to stop her wedding, but you're different. You wouldn't even let me kiss you at first. I respected that, it made me want you even more."

Jackson went over to the bar and poured two glasses of wine. He came over to Maggie who was now sitting on the couch in front of the window waiting for the water show.

"Are you trying to get married again?" She asked

"To you?"

Maggie choked on her wine . Before looking at Jackson like a deer in headlights who was grinning ear to ear.

"I meant like in general." 'Maggie explained

"With the right person I don't see why not. I always wanted a family. I wanted to be the best dad to my children because mine really wasn't all that hot."

"How many kids do you want? You said children..."

"How many kids do you want Maggie?"

"Uh.. I mean I was an only child I thought until recently.. I love my sisters . Maybe a couple."

Jackson got closer to Maggie and placed his hand on her leg.

"Would you raise a family in Seattle? Or would you be interested in going back to Boston?"Maggie asked

"Would have to discuss it with my wife. I mean I had an ok childhood I wouldn't say I was necessarily raised in Boston. I went to boarding school."

"What about that? For example , Maggie said playing with the rim of her glass, I went to public school. I turned out ok. Would you let your children do public school?"

"If my wife wanted we d chat about it, but I'm sure whatever she wanted would happen. Happy wife happy life right?"

"My kids would probably need to be available to be introduced to foundation business. I was in board mtgs when I was 16. Would you let your children sit and learn the family business?"

"Uh.. I would ask my kids. Maybe they wanted to break my heart and not become surgeons..."

Jackson chuckled. " Doubtfull, you will probably marry a surgeon, at the very least a dr."

"Oh yeah why's that?"

"We get each other's life. I mean it's not impossible to date outside the field but it's a little easier when your spouse understands you jumping out of the bed at 2am to save someone's life."

"I guess you're right." Maggie sipped her wine and looked forward

"What if you needed to give up foundation stuff because it was too much with your family?"

"I would give up everything for you. I can do whatever, I'm flexible. I want to make all decisions together. If it's something we really don't agree on then we ll have to compromise."

"We? I was asking hypothetically"

"Uh huh... sure"

Jackson started to play in Maggie's curls.

Jackson leaned into Maggie placing her on her back softly. He slowly undressed her unveiling her matching lace thong and bra set. He left a trail of kisses on her smooth brown skin from her neck to her belly button before settling his face between her thighs. He lowered her thongs exposing her wet vagina. He licked her clit reaching his hand up unclamping her bra as he massages her breasts. Maggie was breathing heavily squirming around gasping for air. She put her fingers through his shorts curls . Jackson started to come up after Maggie released into his mouth. He undid his belt and lowered his pants , he loved being intimate with Maggie. He rubbed his nose against hers as she smiled . He entered into her as she exhaled deeply.

"Jackson ... I—-

Hearing his name turned him on . Maggie was all his and he was all hers. Their bodies pressed together .

"JACKSON" Maggie yelled as he kept his intense pace in and out of her

"Maggie... damn.. you are so wet."

"Jackson I love you!" She said as she climaxed.

Jackson followed shortly behind filling her inside.

Jackson rolled over and cuddled up next to Maggie.

Maggie was nestled up in His arms , unsure if he had heard what she said to him in the heat of the moment . She hoped he didn't mention and was scared because she knew she meant what she said she had fell for Jackson very quickly. He was everything she needed in a man .She felt safe in his arms, protected and wanted. They both spooned until they fell asleep.

The next morning Jackson woke before Maggie and kissed her shoulder causing her to stir . Maggie turned her head as he continued placing kisses on her neck.

"Morning"

"Morning, Maggie turned towards him , last night .."

"It was and always is amazing.." Jackson responded

"No about..."

"About what you said ?"

Maggie buried her face in his chest as Jackson smiled before taking his hand and lifting her chin so she was looking at him

Jackson pressed his lips against hers . He placed his fingers in her clit massaging it before rolling her into her back. She instinctively parted her legs giving him full access to what he wanted . He gently slid into her. He continued to wrestle tongues with her as he slowly and gently got deeper and deeper into her. This time was different. It was slow, more intimate. Maggie could feel every thrust . It was passionate and gentle. Maggie dug her nails into his back and she orgasmed .

Jackson whispered into her ear

"I love you too Maggie."

She smiled.

"You did hear me..."

"Maggie you'd screamed it . Of course I heard you. " he chuckled

"I didn't know if it was being the sex was that good or you really meant it that's why I waited to say anything."

"Jackson the sex is always that good. I meant it . I wasn't planning on saying it first though you kinda pulled it out of me."

"Now it's my fault." He said grinning playing with her curls

"I love you Maggie."

"I love you too."

Jackson and Maggie headed back to Seattle on Jackson's plane.

They were sitting across from each other.

"I got something for you." He said with a devilish grin.

"Oh yeah? I might have something for you too.."

"Me first..."

Jackson reached into his duffle and pulled out a bag.

"Ooooouuuiiii" she said reaching for the bag

Maggie pulled out mini box with a card on top.

"To my queen on our first Valentine's Day. You have the key to my heart, I love u.- J.A.

"Your card says I love you... "

"Because I do...I beat you to say it first technically since I got your gift weeks ago " he chuckled

She opened the box that had a white beaded bracelet with a mini crown on one bead .

"I have the black version. You like to play with your hands a lot. You can play with your bracelet and it'll make you think of us whenever you do. "

"Jackson I love it . Super thoughtful." She said reaching forward to give him a hug

She dropped the box and a key fell out.

"Jackson what's this?"

"Another key I think you should have ."

She looked at him

"To your place?"

"I was hoping sometime in the future it could be OUR place. Maggie I love you and I don't wanna miss it, I don't wanna miss us. I promised you we would take things slow ,whenever you are ready I am."

Maggie smiled- "Your turn."

"Maggie valentines is like a chicks holiday — guys don't get gifts."

"Well I've never had a legit relationship on valentines so I googled what to get your boyfriend ."

Jackson laughed

Maggie reached into her purse and handed Jackson an envelope

He opened the envelope and enclosed were tickets to the mariners game behind the plate

"Maggie google did not steer you wrong ! He said excitedly, thank you babe."

"Welcome, take one of the guys though because I'm clueless when it comes to baseball ." They both laughed

"Come here..." Jackson said reaching for Maggie's hand pulling her on the couch type seat in the plane

He put his arms around her and she situated leaning into his shoulder.

"How do you feel about valentines now?"He asked

"Good vibes ...good vibes." She said

Maggie smiled and closed her eyes dozing off.

When they got back to Seattle Jackson drove Maggie to Her place and they said their goodbyes .

"How was it ?" Meredith said as Maggie walked in

"A dream. I told him I loved him.."

"SPILL MARGARET." Amelia said jumping in as Maggie put her bag down and sat on the couch.

"I love him. Like I'm in love with Jackson Avery."

"WOW. That's huge. What did he say back?" Meredith asked

"He loved me too."

"You guys getting serious huh? Did you tell him about Hayden?"Amelia asked

"I didn't. I'm just going to keep it to myself. I handeled it and that should be the last of it." Maggie replied

"I don't think that's the right move Maggie. Didn't you rave about what great communication you guys have? You should tell him if you two are that serious."

"I guess we are ... he asked me to move in." Maggie said

"I disagree, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. If I told Link all the men that hit on me what good does that do?"Amelia explained

"Ok, and have any of those men tried to kiss you though?" Meredith asked

"No."

"Ok then it's different . Maggie works very close with this guy and she has already kept it from Jackson for a little . She needs to tell him before Hayden twists what happens."

"Jackson will believe Maggie but you're right she's kept it this long why tell him now? Now it will be looking like she was keeping it from him."

"Maggie we gave our 2 cents do what you would like."

"Auntie Maggie! Auntie Maggie!" A smiling Zola said

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping little miss?"

"My mom said you were coming home late and I wanted to see you."

"Is that right ?"

"Yes! Can we go to the mall tomorrow ."

"Sure babygirl."

"Ok. Goodnight auntie Maggie , goodnight mom."

Zola walked upstairs

"So are you going to move in to his penthouse?" Meredith asked

"I love it here. I was hesitant at first but I don't know what I would do without you amelia and the kids."

"Maggie dont use us as a crutch you can come over whenever you want to. If you're comfortable and want to move in with Jackson he loves you, you love him."

"I'll think about it. And you two are really on his team huh?"

"Jackson is so head over heels for you, and me and Amelia have made it clear that we WILL kill him if he hurts you."

"Well on that note, I'm going to get to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Jackson was headed home when his sister called him.

"Harp how was your first vday with Maggie?"

"Really good. She loved it. She told me she loved me."

"Whattttt! That's major. And you said?"

"That I love her too. I am in love with her ."

"Jackson I'm so happy for you. Little brother this is awesome. After the previous debaucle you had im glad you are happy. You guys should come out to see me and Brandon one weekend since you literally can fly anywhere any time."

"We will. I kind of also asked her to move in."

"You don't wast any time huh?" She asked

"I don't, when I know what I want I know. Maggie's cautious. I told her whenever she is ready."

"Well should I be expecting a proposal soon? Damn!"

Jackson laughed, "I'll let you know sis. We have only been together close to a year ."

"And when you know you know. If you like it then you should put a ring on it right." She laughed

"Right, ill hit you up tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you more Jax."

Jacksons phone rang again and it was Maggie

"Hey babe."

"Hey are you home yet?"

"Almost , everything ok?"

"Just wanted to thank you again for Valentine's Day. I know it's kind of crazy that I've never been a fan of it but you changed my mind."

"Good."

"Text me when you make it home, I love you."

Jackson smiled. " I love you too Maggie."


	11. Guess who's coming to dinner

"Mom. I so excited to see you and dad!"

"We are excited to see you too baby." Diane replied

"So I will pick up you and daddy from the airport ?"

"We will see you then."

Maggie hung up the phone and opened the fridge to get creamer .

"Sooo... your parents are coming ?" Jackson asked

"They are ."

"Ok."

Jackson was wondering why Maggie didn't mention them meeting him. He felt as if they were stable enough in their relationship that this would be another step they should take. By default Maggie had already met his mom and then his sister, and he really wanted to meet the wonderful people who raised the woman he was in love with.

"So I figured we could grab dinner with them when they arrive on Tuesday at Merediths . " Maggie said pouring the creamer in her coffee.

Jackson was leaning over the island in his penthouse admiring how Maggie fit so well in his place. She had been using the key but hadn't yet committed to moving in with him. He knew his woman. She needed to weigh and measure before making such a big decision but he was happy that she felt comfortable enough using the key sporadically. She liked coming over especially when she needed quiet . The kids overloved her but sometimes she needed a break to her additional research done so she would spend that time at Jackson's . She would get there before him so that she could be done by the time he arrived and they could spend time together.

"Uh huh.." he replied

"What is uhn huh Jackson?"

"You want me to meet your parents?"

Maggie stopped and starred up at him.

"Oh, I mean " she started to play with her bracelet " I did.. but if you didn't want to I understand . Its a big deal I mean, I just assumed."

Jackson came over to Maggie and grabbed her waist

"Babe.. of course I want to meet them. Just didn't know you thought we were that serious."

"Are we in two different relationships Jackson?" She said leaning her head to the side

"No, I said that wrong . I meant like I gave you a key to move in . And while you use it, and I love that, you haven't moved in yet. I don't know I just thought maybe it would take longer for the intro to the parents."

"Jackson I love you. I told you that. There's not much more I can say to you more serious than that. No, I haven't moved in YET. I'm getting there. I just need to make sure the kids and Mere and Amelia are ok."

Jackson smiled

"I told you it's up to you. I'm patient. And I would love to meet your parents."

"Ok."

"'Maggie I love you."

"I love you too Avery."

On Tuesday Maggie had arrived to pick up her parents from the airport.

"Mom! dad! " she said walking towards them

"Maggie it's so nice to see you!" Dianne said hugging her daughter

"The calls have become less frequent so you must have really done well out here in seattle." Her dad said

"I'm sorry! I've been really busy but for the next few days I'm all yours. I'm so happy to see you."

Maggie drove her parents to their hotel and they checked in. She told them she would be back that night to pick them up for dinner at Merediths.

Jackson had a surgery with his mom and told Maggie he would meet them at Merediths. Dr Smith volunteered to cover Maggie's service so she could spend time with her family. He had temperoary privlages. Jackson wasn't his biggest fan, but he dealt with him. He had avoided him for the most part ever since the scene at Maggie's.

"10 blade."jackson said looking at the scrub nurse

"Jackson are you nervous?" His mom asked

"No ma, why?"

"You just grabbed the 10 with your non dominant hand ."

" I'm ... yes I know I was going to switch."

"You're meeting the parents tonight aren't you?" She asked

"How do you know everything ma?"

"Chile, because I do. They are going to love you just like Maggie does. Don't forget to bring something to dinner. Do her parents like wine?"

"Not sure mom. I'm nervous ."

"Don't be Jackson."

"I just really love her. And if I don't impress her dad he won't ever let me —"

"You want to?!" She said excitedly

"One day yea... Maggie is the one. I knew that early."

Catherine smiled " I told you ."

"I know I know."

"Hayden I'm sorry about that night. I just really "

Catherine looked at Jackson confused

"It's fine, and I'm sorry I kissed Maggie I didn't know you guys were dating. I'm would never disrespect her or you."Jackson felt a lump in his throat. He had no idea he kissed Maggie, but since his mom and other colleagues were there he had to mask what he really wanted to say to him.

"No problem. As long as it never happens again Dr Smith, we are fine."

Catherine could tell jackson was livid but composed.

"Ma are you good to close? When we are done I have to get out of here quickly so I'm not late."

"No problem baby. And relax!"

Jackson got out of surgery and showered and got dressed before heading to Merediths.

When he arrived everyone was already there . Meredith had Jo watch the kids for the night. Amelia was there with link, and Deluca was there as well. Maggie and her parents arrived early as Maggie's mom said she wanted to be there to help Meredith with any setting up that needed to be done.

Meredith answered the door for Jackson . He was holding a bottle of wine.

"Hi there ..." Meredith said smirking.

"What's funny Mere?"

"How nervous I know you are."

"I'm not ."

"You left your lights on."

"They're automatic!" Jackson said

Meredith stuck her tongue out at Jackson.

"Childish." He replied coming in

Jackson handed the wine to Meredith who told him dinner would be ready shortly.

Maggie walked up to Jackson

"Hi babe."

"Hey." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't be nervous. My parents are really nice."

"Are they going to give me an interrogation? Everyone keeps saying don't be nervous. I'm not worried about your mom. Moms love me. Tell me more about your dad ."

"Well he was a captain in the marines.. and"

"Maggie! Your dad is a marine? By the way we need to talk."

"Yes.. so he's a marine. And what about?" She asked

Before they could continue their conversation Maggie's parents were walking up to them both.

"Maggie this must be Jackson!" Dianne said reaching for a hug.

Jackson hugged her

"Aren't you handsome ." She said

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Pierce ."

"Please call me Dianne."

"Very nice to meet you Mr Pierce."

Maggie's dad stuck out his hand and shook Jackson's firmly.

Dianne hit Bill

"Oh.. you can call me Mr Pierce."

Maggie and Dianne both gave him a look

"Dinner is ready." Meredith said saving Jackson from Maggie's dads death stare. Maggie interlocked her arms with Jackson's

"It's fine babe. He will warm up."

Everyone took a seat at the table . Maggie and Jackson sat across from Diane and bill while Meredith and Deluca headed he table . Link sat next to Jackson and Amelia sat next to Diane.

"Thank you so much for having us. We appreciate you taking good care of Maggie while she has been in Seattle and embracing her with open arms." Diane explained

"Maggie is family but we can't really take all the credit. Jackson has really done most of the taking care of her." Meredith responded

Bill shot Jackson a look a Jackson took a sip of water.

"So Jackson. You are a plastic surgeon?" Bill asked

"Yes sir, I work with everyone here at Grey Sloan."

"Your family owns the hospital no? So that was kind of a given that you would have a job there."

"Uh yes and no. When I completed medical school my grandfather wanted me to work at Mass gen. I wanted to go somewhere on my own merit so I chose to apply to settle pres which later merged with grey Sloan.My family actually didn't own the hospital initially that was later after I was already working there ."

"I see. And your family? Your mom and dad?"

"My mom mainly raised me."

"I've read about you though. She didn't have too much of a hard time seeing as your father was loaded."

"And nonexistent , but yes she used the situation to her advantage and made a name for herself. I love my mom she is amazing . Maggie reminds me a lot of her." He said grabbing Maggie's hand

Maggie awkwardly smiled .

"Maggie went to state school, had loans, had summer jobs, worked really hard. I can't quite grasp the comparison ." Bill went on

"Like my mother Maggie is a pioneer in her field. She is a hard worker and kind. She loves her family . That's why she reminds me of my mother."

There was an awkward silence before Meredith interjected.

"So what will you guys be doing while you are in Seattle?"

"We thought we would take in a couple sights and maybe see you all at work one day" Dianne said grabbing bills hand

They all finished dinner . Maggie insisted her parents take her car back to their hotel.

Jackson was very quietly drinking a glass of wine in the kitchen when Maggie came in after saying goodbye to her parents .

"I'm sorry." Maggie started

"For what? That your parents think I'm an entitled spoiled brat or something else?"

"Jackson that's not fair..."

"Is that really how they see me? Is that how you see me?"

"Jackson. You are privileged ."

"Yes, but am I supposed to explain or apologize for it? I'm sorry I was born into it I had no choice in the matter. I did everything I could to NOT be associated with my family and make a name for myself."

"I know." Maggie said coming over and reaching for his hand

Jackson moved his hand

"Seriously?" She said

"Your dad grilled me in there , you didn't say a word. And you think I'm wrong some how? You guys just really sort of don't respect me at all huh?

"Jackson you had an easy life , you never had to fill out a financial aid form or have a summer job. You went to boarding school. I took the bus to an overcrowded public high school .You didn't have to worry about match . I bet you never even ate ramen noodles in college. He didn't grill you. You're dating his little girl. Or at least that's how he will always see me."

"Was dating his little girl." Jackson said taking a sip of his wine

"Was?"

"Why didn't you tell me Hayden kissed you?"

"Because I handled it and it wasn't a big deal."

"Maggie am I only one that is committed to this relationship? I told you just communicate.Yet guys are kissing you and you can't even tell me so I don't look stupid. What if someone had seen? What if he came up to me and twisted the story around? I knew I didn't like that guy. You are so insecure about our relationship and I reassure you every time . We promised we would communicate, you couldn't even do that. You know it was wonderful hearing him apologize in front of my mom and co workers in surgery today for something I didn't even know that happened."

"Jackson I'm sorry, but how many times did April try to get you back? He didn't kiss me . He leaned in and I pushed him away and told him don't ever do that again. And GUYS aren't kissing me, he just tried."

"Exactly. He said he kissed you in front of everyone. Now I'm going to have to kick his ass because if not I look soft af."

"Can you please chill? It's really not that serious. Have you forgotten how April was NAKED in your bed? How do I know you would have told me about it if I wasn't already there."Maggie took off to her bedroom.

Jackson rolled his eyes as Meredith entered

He turned to the sink and put both arms out on the sink and deeply exhaled .

"Fix it." Meredith said

" I said some stuff..."

"What stuff."

Jackson ignored her and went upstairs to talk to Maggie

Maggie was pacing back and fourth in her room when Jackson came in.

If looks could kill Jackson would be dead .

"Maggie..."

She didn't say a word

"I'm sorry ... I didn't..."

" Mean to break up with me? Maybe we are two very different people. "

"Maggie I was upset. I didn't mean that. I meant that you and your family are close . I know how much they mean to you. I know how much your dad means to you. I really wanted to impress him. I didn't think I would be playing defense all night. If a woman's dad doesn't like the boyfriend you know the relationship had pretty much no shot of going anywhere.

"Wow. You don't think more of me than that? My dad doesn't get to pick my boyfriends or if they will or will not last ."

"I'm sorry... "

"I think you should leave ."

"Maggie.."

"Jackson please."

"I'm really not trying to leave with you thinking I broke up with you. That's not what I want. I hope that's not what you want."

"I dont know what I want. I will talk to you later."

**Who is right? Who is wrong? Is Bill giving him a hard time for nothing? Where do we go from here?**

**Love you guys and all the comments!!! **


	12. Momma knows best

Jackson was a wreck. That wasn't at all how he wanted that to go. He thought Maggie's dad would be different. He knew he needed to fix things but didn't quite know how. He knew he needed to fix things quickly because he definitely didn't want to break up with Maggie. He was an idiot he thought to himself. He said some things he didn't mean. A lot of things he didn't mean. How could he say that though. He hoped their relationship was strong enough to withstand this.

When Jackson got into his car his phone rang an unfamiliar number.

"Hello?"

"Jackson?"

"Yes,this is Dr Avery."

"It's Diane,Maggie's mother."

"Hi Diane."

"Bill is busy watching football. Can you meet with me tomorrow morning for coffee?"

"Are you sure Maggie and bill won't be mad?"

"Jackson. That's sweet,but this is just between me and you. Please?"

"Ok. There is a coffee shop I know called black bean. GPS the address and meet me there at like 9?"

"Perfect. Maggie and bill are going out tomorrow morning and I'll tell them I would like to sleep in"

Jackson couldn't sleep that night. He tried texting Maggie but she didn't respond

J:"I don't know what to say at all but I love you and I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said please talk to me."

That morning Jackson met Diane at the coffee shop.

"Jackson thank you for meeting me ." She said as he walked over to sit down.

"Diane it's not problem. "

"Jackson I want to apologize for Bill. He is just a little overprotective when it comes to Maggie . I'm sorry he came at you. I want you to know me and Maggie speak every night and she tells me all about you. Even when you first met we spoke about you. I know she loves you very much.I want you to know that my dad was the same way with me. He was very tough with Bill. I say that to say don't let him discourage your relationship. I see promise. You love her right? "

"I love her so much." Jackson said

"I can tell. You two are going to butt heads and this won't be the last time because you both care about Maggie deeply.

"Diane can I be honest with you." Jackson said

"I hope you would always be."

"I want to marry Maggie one day.

"Go on..."

"I was hoping that meeting you guys would go a little smoother. Particularly with Bill. I wanted him to like me ."

"He does. He just wants to make sure you are the very best man for our little girl."

"Now can I be honest with you?" She asked

"Of course"

"I believe you are, and it would make me so happy if you two got married one day."

Jackson smiled.

"Give him a little time. He ll come around."

"Thank you Diane." The two finished their coffee and said their goodbyes

When Diane got back to the hotel Bill was already back.

"Where did you go off to?" He asked

"I met with Jackson." She said

"What? Why?"

"Because even though you were a rude to him I like him. Maggie loves him. And you owe him an apology."

"Diane."

"Nope! You listen to me William Pierce, Jackson is a kind and decent man. He loves our daughter and would die for her. You know how I know?"'

"How is that?"

"Because listening to him talk about her reminds me of how you speak about me. He loves her. He can't be blamed for having money, or family connections."

"I know. I just want to make sure she is taken care of."

"You can make sure of that without interrogating or being patronizing. You know what you have to do."

"Tell me more about Jackson. Maggie doesn't tell me about these type of things."

"Well he is a brillant surgeon. He may have gotten opportunity because of his family name but he definitely put in the work. When he asked Maggie to be his girlfriend he got the singer of her favorite song to sing for her in a private desssrt bar. He opens doors and pulls out chairs. Every time she is in a room he is only focused on her. He's protective, like you."

"Doesn't sound all bad." Bill said

"So again, you know what you have to do. By the way why are you back so early?"

"Me and Maggie fought a little."

"About?"

"Jackson. She looked me in my eyes and said daddy I love him, and if you don't make it right I will never speak to you again."

"There you have it."

"Well if you two both feel so strongly in favor of him he can't be that bad. I will apologize ."

"Good" Diane said kissing Bill."

Jackson attempted to text Maggie again.

J: "Even if it's bad, can we just have a conversation? Please."

He got no response. He went home . He was surprised to find Maggie sitting on his couch.

"I had a huge fight with my dad." She said

"What why? Are you ok?" He asked

"I told him I loved you, and that if he didn't respect you he didn't respect me."

Maggie turned to face him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Hayden . I'm sorry I didn't say anything to my dad."

"No. I'm sorry, I was an asshole and said what I said. I didn't mean it. When you told me you didn't know if you wanted to be together anymore I felt my heart literally break. And I deserved that because I said it. I didn't mean it."

" I know what I want jackson. I want you. I just need you to trust me. I will always have your back. I may not address it how or when you want, but I do things on my own time. I wouldn't let anyone disrespect you not even my own family. My dad was wrong and he owes you an apology."

"He doesn't Maggie,he's just protective of you. Just like I am. He wants to make sure you are with the right person. And I'm sorry again. Losing you would break me."

"How about you never say that to me again unless you're willing to not be able to take it back."

"I promise."

Jackson hugged Maggie tight

"I love you."

"I love you too Jackson, but be very aware that was your one and only slip up. If you ever tell me that again we are done."

Maggie hung out with her parents the next couple of days without Jackson. On the final day Jackson offered to make dinner for everyone at his place.

Maggie was a nervous. She wanted this dinner to go better than the last. Bill and Diane arrived to Jackson's.

"Jackson, thank you for having us . Can we talk?" Bill said Jackson and Bill went into the sitting room.

"Jackson I owe you an apology. I didnt mean to come off so strong. I love my daughter very much and as her dad it's my job to make sure she is protected. She's always going to be my little girl and I'm trying to get use to the fact that you will be holding her hand and wiping her tears away, taking care of her when she is sick and providing for her."

"I appreciate that Bill. I want you to know that I am so in love with your daughter and she is my world. I would never hurt her and I will take good care of her."

"I know you will. I can tell you love her and she loves you because she's never got into it with me before about anything. She told me that if I didn't make it right with you she would never speak to me again. And I was wrong. I spoke with Diane and I have really gotten a better picture of you as a man and I am happy she is with you. "

"Thank you sir. I hope that we can learn more about each other in the near future."

"Please call me Bill, and I would like that very much."

Jackson and Bill reappeared in the living room. Maggie walked up to Jackson and touched his arm " Everything good?"

"Perfect." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

They enjoyed a nice dinner before Maggie's parents headed out.

"That was more like how I thought the first dinner would go."

Maggie chuckled "you like easy huh?"

"'Nope . I'm just saying I'm a likeble guy." Jackson said grabbing Maggie's hips

"And?" She asked

"And I think me and your dad are cool now. Did you really tell him you wouldn't speak to him again if he didn't apologize?"

"I did..."

Jackson began unbuttoning and unzipping Maggie's pants from behind.

"So I'm that important you would risk straining your relationship with you dad ?" He said as he slowly bent down sliding her pants and underwear off kissing her thighs on the way down

"You are that important to me jackson. "She said

Jackson slowly stood back up sliding his hands up her inner thighs slightly forcing her to spread her legs . Jackson undid his pants pulling out his erection.

"Do you know how much I love you? Move in with me already." He said entering her

Maggie bent over into the island taking him in

Jackson put his hands on her waist and slowly went in and out of her placing his fingers over her clit massaging it gently with each stroke.

When they were finished they both got redressed .

"So Hayden tried to kiss you huh?" Jackson asked

"He did. And I promise—"

"Maggie I know you handeled it perfectly. Can you just tell me next time? My mom was in my surgery. Now she's all what's going on with you and Maggie chile."

"So you could go off on him? She laughed No seriously I'm sorry. I will make things perfectly clear with him the next time I see him." She said rubbing his back.

"Sorry for being so overprotective."

"Overprotective is fine, you care. If you didn't you wouldn't act the way you do."

"I do, but let's go to bed . I'm on call and my patient was not doing so hot."

"Ok I'm going to do a little research and then head up."

"Ok" he said kissing her cheek.Maggie started working on her research and before she knew it she was asleep on the couch. Jackson had fallen asleep upstairs.

Jackson arrived to the hospital in the middle of the night there was an emergency with one of his burn patients.

"What's going on Quadri ? Have you been here all day and night?"

"Yes Dr Avery. I thought I could handle it but she went into cardiac arrest , she keeps coding , and I don't know what to do."

"You know when to ask for help. That's a wonderful quality in a physician."

"Thank you."

"Scrub in."

"Her condition requires surgery?" Qadri asked

"What kind of residents are you breeding here? Of course it requires surgery. You paged way too late. If it wasn't prince Avery here's patient I would have taken her up myself."

Qadri looked at Jackson confused as Dr Smith blindsided them both.

"Good thing it is my patient and my case because you're going nowhere near her. I'm here . I have an outstanding intern and plenty of other surgeons I would gladly take over you. Excuse me."

"Look. Unless you're waking that pretty girlfriend of yours up I'm the best cardio surgeon in the building and you know as well as I do this patient won't make it until Maggie or anyone else gets here."

Jackson knew he was right as much as he was still deciding how he would deal with this man personally.

"Fine." He said clinching his jaw.

Jackson scrubbed in with Hayden.

"How are you?"

"Are you serious right now?Jackson asked

Let's not pretend we are friends or you didn't try to embarrass me in surgery the other day or werent being patronizing just now."

"Embarrass you? The only way that could have happened is if Maggie didn't tell you what happened and judging by how red you are right now she didn't. I'm sorry that's your—"

"So I'm gonna need you to stop right there. Maggie's sisters were there to stop me from killing you that night but you don't have that luxury this time."

"So you're going to beat me up? Classy."

"I could , Yeah. Or I could just fire you."

"For being attracted to your girlfriend? Talk about a lawsuit even your celebrity sister couldn't get you out of."

"How do you even know anything about me or my family? You know what don't answer that-just stay away from me. I can't tell you to stay away from Maggie bc you work together and it's her call. I trust her, but I don't trust you. If I find out you so much as grazed her hand my celebrity sister will be defending me on a murder case."

"Like you said . It's Maggie's call. I don't see what she sees in you. Great talk jackson."

The surgery was intense. Jackson and Hayden avoided speaking to each other but got the job done.

Jackson was scrubbing out when Meredith came in to scrub.

"Hey Jackson you got called in too?"

"I did. And I had to work with that asshole Maggie is doing research with."

"He's not that bad,Maggie loves you Jackson."

"I know. He's just a douche . He acts all nice with you guys but then says shit he thinks will get to me in private."

"What do you want to do? I love you for my sister. Whatever you need to check him I'm down."

"I got it Mere, but thank you."

"Plz just don't do anything stupid. You're a surgeon. Top in your field and you have my sister. Like have her completely I don't need to tell you that. "

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. Tell Maggie zo wants her to come over soon."

"I will."

When Jackson got back home it was time for Maggie to get up. Maggie was doing her hair in the mirror when Jackson walked in and took off his shirt.

"Hey babe. You got called in I see."

"Yeah. I did. Qadri is a really good intern. She's instinctive . Needed someone for cardio and

"You worked with Hayden." Maggie said

"I did."

"And did you play nice?"

Jackson came over and kissed Maggie's neck

"He is such a douche Maggie."

"Babe. He's so nice. I thought when I first met him you guys would probably get along great."

"You're pretty much never wrong, but you were not right about that. It's like he wants to push my buttons."

"And apparently you are letting him because you seem all worked up."

Jackson put his face in Maggie's hair

"I'm not, it's just i don't like him. I trust you but not him."

"Well you don't need to trust him." Maggie said turning around

Jackson looked her in her eyes.

"If you weren't with me would you be interested in him?"

"Jackson."

"Seriously."

"No Jackson."

"If you weren't with me would you be with April?"

"First off no, secondly that's not the same."

"It is the same because they are both stupid what ifs."

Jackson lifted Maggie and placed her on the counter. He started to kiss her. He placed kisses down her belly until he reached her sweet spot. She started to moan and Jackson stopped.

"What was that?!"

"For not telling me that asshole tried to kiss you." He said kissing her cheek

"Damn!" Maggie said laughing

"I love you baby, I will see you in a couple hours I need a nap.

"Love you too."

When Maggie got to the hospital Meredith was leaving after an intense surgery. She lost the patient and was exhausted.

"You leaving?"

"I am. I'll be back in a couple hours."

"Ok. I'll see you then."

Maggie walked into her lab and was impressed to see Hayden there.

"I thought you would be sleeping. Didn't you have an early surgery?"

"I did. But I'm fine."

"Ok... look I hate to beat a dead horse but this needs to be said."

Hayden turned his chair all the way around and crossed his arms.

"I am essentially your boss. I brought you in for research and my clinical trials. I am in a relationship, and while it's flattering you find me attractive that's all it can be. Please do not try anything. We can work together, we work well together. I just want boundaries. Ok?"

"No problem Dr Pierce. I apologize again. It won't happen again. I am very honored to have been chosen and I hope to exceed expectations."

"Good. Let's get to work."

Jackson decided to take the day off. He went to work out in his building and called Link to tag along.

"Hey man whats up."

"Avery! Nothing much just living the dream. What's new?"

"Nothing just too tired to go in so I decided I would take the day. I got called in this morning early."

"Yeah I heard about Hayden putting the moves on Maggie."

"How?"

"Nurses, interns, they all gossip like crazy. Word on the street is he seriously has the hots for her."

"Can you blame him?"

"If I wasn't with Amelia and I met Maggie first." Link started

Jackson laughed

"He's a douche, and sneaky. I don't trust him but I trust Maggie."

"We all have your back. Snakes can't hide their skin for long."

"Thanks, how are you and Amelia?"

"Good man I think I'm going to ask her to move in. You know how the sisters are though."

"I do. They are complicated but I think Amelia loves you."

"Yeah well I'm going to ask her soon."

"I'm sure it will go well."

Link and Jackson played basketball for a couple hours before Jackson headed back upstairs. Jackson was passing the doorman when he saw his sister.

"Millie what are you doing here?"

"I have a depo in Seattle and I thought I would come by and see you. Mom asked me to consult on some foundation business so I may be in town for a little ."

"Ok this is two visits in the same year let's go upstairs and you can tell me what's really going on." Jackson led her upstairs.

"Millie... what's wrong?"

"Jackson I told you nothing. Now where is Maggie I'm starting to like her better than you she doesn't pry." She said laughing

"Maggie is at work. I went in early this am so I took off today. She should be home soon."

"Home?! So she moved in? Awww."

Jackson turned red "she hasn't but she's never at her place and she has a key" he said

Maggie got home and Camilla and Jackson were on the couch. "Camilla nice to see you again!" She said excitedly

"You too future sister in law." She said smirking

"I'll be back,going to shower."Maggie headed upstairs to take a quick shower before rejoining Jackson and Camilla

"I thought you were coming in later today babe?" Maggie said sitting down

"I was but then I was tired. Called link over."

"I see. Today was crazy. I'm thinking about hiring Hayden on as a resident . He's a big help and knows his way around a cardiac procedure. What do you think?"

Jackson forced a smile that Camilla noticed

"If you think he is the best person for it."

"Yeah! Ok I'm going to text him and see if he's even interested . His contract is only for a couple months." Maggie excused herself

"Who is Hayden , and why does your face look like that?" Camilla asked

"This douche surgeon she picked to do research with her. He likes her and I don't trust him. "

"Jackson stop being that way. I'd like Maggie if I liked girls. She is a catch and gorgeous. You can't distrust everyone who thinks what we all know."

"I know Millie,but this is different I can't quite put my finger on it but something is not right with him."

"Need me to look Into him? Ive got connects in law enforcement..."

"Could you?"

"Say no more."

Maggie came back. "He's interested! My first hire of the department!" Maggie was happy.

"So Camilla how long are you in town for?"

"I'll be consulting for the foundation for a little so just a little while. I have some stuff for my firm as well so as long as my husband can stand being away from me ."

"Great! So tell me some embarrassing stories of Jackson."

Jackson rolled his eyes " Really?"

Camilla laughed "Jackson was the cutest little brother. He was a angel EXCEPT when it came to the ladies."

"Oh yeah?" Maggie said looking at Jackson

"I'm sure Maggie doesn't have time for that." Jackson said putting his arm around her.

"Well my favorite memory is when Jackson asked Blythe to the prom."

"Awww what happened ?"

"Well. He asked and she said no promptly after seeing Jackson and Kennedy making out the previous night. He didn't know she was in the movies a couple of rows back."

"Wonderful. Millie I was like 16." Jackson protested

"And the biggest player I ever met. But while I have tons of Jackson dating stories he loves you. On that note I will let you love birds enjoy your night. I'm staying at the Four Seasons." She blew kisses at them both before heading out.

"I just want you to know I told Hayden to keep it professional. He got it. "

"Ok."

"Ok? You still think he's going to try something?"

"No babe, it's fine."

"Ok. Well please come to bed tonight I know you're wide awake but I missed you last night."

Maggie kised Jackson's cheek.

"I will after this game ." Jackson said leaving back and looking up at the tv.


	13. Secrets out

Maggie was busier than ever heading her department and working on research. She was working almost every night with Hayden. This night proved to be no different. Maggie had asked Hayden to come on as a resident and he gladly accepted. Jackson and Hayden were not friends but out of respect for his girlfriend Jackson was cordial to Hayden. He still however did not trust him at all.

"So. We ve been working together for months,lots of late nights. Why is it I don't know anything about you really?"

"Uh. I guess because there's not much to know? What do you want to know?"

"Uh.. What's your favorite food? What do you do for fun?"

"Favorite food is Italian , any really. For fun I sleep because I never get any, she laughed Tell me more about you."

"Well my favorite food is also Italian, and for fun I like the beach."

"Ok I see. And your parents, are they doctors as well?"

"They aren't. My mom is a teacher, and my dad works for the post office."

"Humble enough, what made you want to go into medicine?"

"I always wanted to help people. Growing up my parents sacrificed so much for me I just wanted to make them proud. I'm bi-racial I had a tough time growing up. My dad got sick and I felt hopeless. It was like I couldn't help him so I told myself I was going to be the best doctor because the ones he had didn't see him as anything more than someone lower than them. I hated the hospital and how they treated us. School kept me busy and was fun to me.

"Wow. It's late I have to get going." Maggie said

"I'm going to stay awhile longer, see you later Dr Pierce." He said

When Maggie got home Jackson was sound asleep. There was a note left for her saying dinner was in the fridge if she was hungry. Maggie got the plate out and warmed it up.

She ate her food before heading upstairs. She took a shower and laid next to Jackson. The movement woke jackson.

"Home late again?" He said pulling her into him

"I'm sorry i just get caught up with my research in the evenings because the day is jam packed with my patients."

"I'm also a doctor babe, I get it. I just miss you." He said kissing her shoulder

"Tomorrow I won't work late . Promise." She said

The next day Jackson waited to go in with Maggie so they could spend time together.

"I feel like we never see each other." He said putting toast in the toaster

"My fault. Me and Hayden are really close to going live with my rechargeable heart prototype,just a couple more kinks to work out."

"If anyone gets it its me Maggie, we just really need to make sure we dont forget about each other."

"I know and you are amazing for putting up with me."

Jackson came over and sat next to her at the island

"I don't put up with you I love you so it's not a thing. I just know from experience unfortunately what happens to eventually destroy a relationship."

"Jackson it'll be fine. I told you I won't work late tonight."

"Why are you getting mad Maggie?" He asked

"I'm not, it's just you sound like a broken record, I told you I will do better." She said

"Alright. Ready to go?"

"You dont have to drive me so I can leave work on time."

"Yep so i wanted to drive you so we could spend time together, but it's cool. I'll see you at work." Jackson walked out leaving Maggie at the table.

Maggie drove herself to work. When she arrived everyone was busy doing their thing. She went straight to her lab. Hayden was already there doing research.

"Morning." He said

"Morning..."

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing." She said

"Maggie we ve been working closely together for how long . I think I can tell when your mood is off."

"It's just jackson. Nothing major ."

"You can talk to me about it. Obviously I won't tell him."

"It's just he wants us to see each other more which I get, but we are so close to a breakthrough here ."

"Kinda selfish if u ask me , but then again his work gets short listed no matter what it is. We will have to work a little harder. Typical. I'm used to it. I never had connections and never will."

Maggie didn't respond

"I'm sorry. I just .."

"I know you aren't Jackson's biggest fan."

"I'm not, but it's because I knew plenty of guys like him before. They always get everything they want."

Jackson walked into the lab into an awkward silence. He looked at Hayden then back at Maggie.

"Dr Pierce board dept head meeting in 5."

"Got it, thank you." She said with a forced smile. Jackson left

"That was awkward. You sure you two gonna be ok?"

"We are. It's really not that serious."

Jackson went to the board room to get things situated. He was going through the meeting points when April walked in.

"Hey, Hunt is busy. Can I come in his place?"

"Yeah whatever." Jackson said

"That's it? Ok , she said walking in closing the door behind her, what's wrong jackson?"

"Nothing."

"Of all people you think I wouldn't know when something is bothering you?"

"You didn't know for almost a year while you were playing GI Jane, so you really want an honest answer to that?"

April scowled at him.

"I'm sorry. I really sorry."

"It's fine, the meeting starts soon so spill."

"Just me and Maggie."

"Are you guys ok? She's been spending a lot of time with the new guy. Jackson are you jealous?"

"No it's not that. It's just , I shouldn't be telling you this. So I'm just gonna talk to her about it. Thanks anyways."

"We will always be friends jackson."april said reaching for his hand. Jackson didn't move away. Amelia came into the board room.

Jackson quickly yanked his hand back.

"Amelia , hey. We will start here shortly." He said standing up from the chair.

"Uh ok. April isn't there some non head of your dept work you should be doing?" She asked

"Actually filling in for Hunt, remember him? He's busy. His baby he conceived while still dating you is sick."

Amelia rolled her eyes.

The meeting was short as the heads went over budgets and staffs concerns. After the meeting was over Jackson asked Amelia to stay back for a second.

"I don't know how much you saw, but it wasn't what you think."

"Oh yeah? Well how about you tell me then, because what I think is that my sisters boyfriend isn't shit!"

"She asked me what was wrong. I told her nothing and that I couldn't be talking to her about it anyway. She grabbed my hand as a supportive gesture. That's it."

"I'm sorry didn't we tell you we would KILL you? It better have been nothing."

"Can you please not say anything to Maggie? She is already mad at me Amelia please."

"Sure, as long as you tell her yourself."

"There is nothing to tell Amelia, but sure I'll tell her what I just told you."

"See , easy. See you soon!"amelia said leaving

Jackson headed to Maggie lab. When he arrived Maggie was sitting down with Hayden over lunch . Jackson walked in.

"Maggie can I speak with you?"Maggie nodded following him outside

"Yes Dr Avery."

"Can we not do that right now babe."

"What's up jackson?"

"April touched my hand."

"Jackson what?" She said confused

"So we were talking, and .."

"Why would she need to touch you? Because you were talking about what?"

"She asked me what was wrong."

"And you told her?!"

"No i told her I couldn't speak to her about anything. She touched me being supportive ."

"Supportive? Like is she serious?! Jackson I don't want to fight with you. Hayden asked me the same thing."

"Wait! And you told him?"

"I told him just that."

"So let me get this straight you were going to go off on me, but you're all buddy buddy with him actually talking about us?"

"Jackson I just said you wanted to spend more time together."

"He shouldn't know shit about us Maggie."

"Why are you flipping out."

"Wow."

"I've got to go."

"Yeah it looks like you two are working so hard in there. Maggie we need to finish this conversation."

"We don't need to do anything I'm busy."

"Too busy for me and us. Yeah I got it." Jackson walked off. Maggie walked back into her lab.

"Everything ok?" Hayden asked

"Fine."

"He doesn't understand Maggie you can't fault him for that. He's never had to work hard a day in his life."

Maggie heard the words but never actually believed them. She always had the upmost respect for Jackson but in this moment she agreed with Hayden for whatever reason.

"If I had the pleasure of being with you I would get it. We are a like. Similar backgrounds . We get each other." Hayden said moving closer to Maggie.

"It is nice to be around someone who gets it. I mean the bullying and the childhood . The working class parents all of it." Maggie said not moving.

Hayden leaned down to kiss Maggie when april walked in.

"Oh sorry. I needed a consult."

Maggie snapped out of the moment and knew this was bad . This was really bad. April hated her and was going to use this to tel Jackson.

Maggie left the lab before pulling april to the side .

"That wasn't what you think."

"It wasn't? Because it seems like you and Jackson are on the rocks. How long have you been messing around with him?"

"I haven't."

"Well good thing jackson has friends like me looking out for him."

"That's what you call yourself? His friend? If you were you wouldn't involve yourself so much in his relationship. You've been waiting for the perfect moment haven't you? I don't care. Jackson trusts me , spin it how you want."Maggie walked off

April returned to the lab

"How'd it go with Jackson kep?" Hayden asked

"You're definitely driving a wedge between them, I walked in a little too early. If you had of kissed her things would definitely be over between them."

"What's your fascination with this guy anyway?"

"He's my soulmate. We are almost there. Jackson is frustrated."

"Plan better work. I'm so tired of Maggie. She is really goofy."

"By next week they will be broken up and me and Jackson will be together and you can make up some excuse to why you can finish the project."

"Bet. Just one thing, how did you get my app pushed to the front so I could get the position."

"I'm not telling you my secrets." She's said laughing.

"Get out of here before she finds out we know each other" he said

Maggie looked for Jackson most of the afternoon. When she finally found him he was walking out to the parking lot.

"Jackson can we talk?" She said jogging up to catch him on his way out

"Where's Hayden? Don't you wanna talk with him? Or maybe you want to make out? Maggie I own part of the hospital. You thought I wouldn't find out? If you wanted to be with him you could have just said that. "

"Jackson it's not —"

"Not what?" April came from around the corner.

"Thanks for the ride Jackson." She said smirking at Maggie. They both walked off .

Jackson and april got into his car

"So I was thinking maybe you wanna grab a drink? It's been a long day and I know you are going through some stuff."

"April. Do not get it twisted. I am in love with Maggie. Like my heart belongs to her. When you told me Hayden tried to kiss her I was mad but he didn't . And she didn't let it happen. I don't know what game you are trying to play here but it's not going down how you imagine. You aren't getting me back. You said you needed a ride and that's just what you're getting, a ride home."

April sat back in the seat . Jackson drove her home. When Jackson got back to the penthouse he was surprised to see Maggie's car in the garage. He went upstairs with a pizza and beer he had stopped on the way to get. When he got in the house Maggie was sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"Jackson..".

"Maggie not right now. I know I said I wanted to communicate but not right now.

"Ok well just listen if you don't want to talk."

"What"

"I didn't do whatever april filled your head with. I love you. I love you so much. Hayden tried to kiss me. I was all caught up on what he was saying. It's like he knew exactly what to say to rope me in. It's like he was feed how to get to me. It didn't seem right. So I called your sister."

"My sister? Why?"

"Your sister looked into him. Why didn't you tell me you asked her to? You know what I'm not mad about that, but when we put our heads together we figured out what was off about Hayden. He knows april. He was sent by april to break us up."

"What, and april has that power how?"

"Think about it, how she conveniently was in all the right places at the right times. Your sister did a little digging when she knew what direction to go in and found they went to school together."

Jackson now interested said " ok , and say she did set us up. You fell for it. You were going to go there with him."

"And april getting a ride home from you?"

"That's all it was. I told her I loved you no matter what and that my heart belonged to you. Even though shit was bad at the moment I couldn't see myself with anyone else but you. So yeah april failed. With me at least, but what she did manage to is show me it's that easy for you to be interested in someone else. You aren't in love with me. Maybe we need some space."

"Space? Jackson you know that's another way of saying we're breaking up."

"Yeah. Well you really hurt me Maggie. Sometimes cheating isn't physical."

Maggie started to cry.

"Look don't cry please ." Jackson said

Maggie walked out of the penthouse. She drove to her safe place. He sisters. She called them on the way over and they didn't pry or ask questions. They waited patiently for her to get there and wrapped her in their arms as she cried.

**Talk to me! So this would be the second time Hayden has tried something. Maggie made it clear they needed boundaries . Was she all caught up because he had a smilies upbringing and a started from the bottom story? April really is that persistent. She touched his hand though— is Amelia trippin or did she say tell Maggie because she knows how stories get twisted. Didn't maggie say if he ever "broke up with her"again they would be finished ? No matter what he still professes his love for our girl Maggie . =) #thisisfiction there's no way anyone would go to these lengths to get a dude back. Love always! **


	14. Friday the 13th

Jackson couldn't sleep that night. Every time he would roll over he could smell the scent of Maggie on the pillows. He had broken up with her and his heart was shattered , but was he wrong? He loved Maggie with all his heart and he dodged advances left and right because he only saw her. He knew she was the only one for him. He struggled with the words he used and could not get the image of his gorgeous woman crying in front of him. Before he knew it it was time for him to get up and go to work. He knew it would be awkward and almost called in.

When Jackson got to work he was almost immediately bombarded with Amelia and Meredith.

"I'm guessing you two are here to kill me, but in fairness.—"

"We do not want to hear it jackson. You weren't up all night looking at Maggie's innocent face crying." Meredith said

"Mere—"

"Nope, my turn , Amelia said, we kno you love her, and she wouldn't have cried all the fluid out of her body if she didn't love you back."

"I just felt hurt. It's like she wanted something to happen with him, and she didn't even stop—-"

"You get limited speaking time here Avery." Meredith said ,"Talk to her. Tell her how you feel. She is broken."

"I doubt that-"

"What did I say Avery. Fix it with Maggie please. This can be easily fixed, no one cheated and everyone is still in love. Promise us you will at least talk to her."

"I will." Jackson said

Jackson went to find Maggie in her lab. He was surprised to find her sitting inside alone .

"Maggie, can we talk?" He could tell she had been crying. Her eyes were puffy and her face was flushed. She looked up into his eyes.

"What are you going to say? That you didn't mean it? I could have swore I told you if you ever said anything like that to me we were done. As much as I want to make up with you because I really, really love you I can't.

Jackson pulled Maggie up from a seated position

"Babe. I was upset and hurt . Just like you are but I'm here trying to make it right. Trying to fight for us."

Maggie started crying again."Jackson, I can't. Maybe we do need space." She said

Jackson had a long day. He kept replaying him and Maggie's conversation in his head. He was off the whole day.

Days had gone by and Jackson and Maggie were not speaking. Their colleagues could tell something was off but didn't dare to mention a word. Maggie was staying at merediths and downing a bottle of wine each night before crying herself to sleep.

It was Maggie's birthday and she was not in the mood to celebrate. Her sisters however had other plans for her.

"Ok. So we are on day 4 of Jackson and Maggie not speaking, any progress?" Meredith said

" No, they are both miserable. For her birthday tonight she thinks she is going to dinner with us, but she is actually going with Jackson."

"What did you tell Jackson?"

"Link — he asked him to come to dinner."

"And Jackson didn't think that was odd?" She said chuckling

"He's so heartbroken he's not thinking about what's off and what's not."

"Perfect."

Maggie come walking downstairs in her robe

"Morning birthday girl! Amelia said

"Morning." Maggie said without enthusiasm

"So dinner toning. Don't be late."

"I won't. I don't see why we couldn't just order in." She said

"Because you are special and it's our first

birthday with our sister and we love you. " Meredith said

Maggie tried to extend her day as long as possible to no avail.

She got ready and left for the restaurant. When she arrived she was seated at a table for two. Confused she got out her phone to text her sisters. She got no response . When she looked up she saw Jackson walking towards her. She rolled her eyes.

"So I figured this was a set up when I realized link wasn't on the way when I text him. Do you mind if I sit down."

The waitress set down a glass of wine and Maggie took a huge gulp nodding her head.

"Maggie.." Jackson started

"Let's just make the best of this night since we were obviously set up." Maggie said

"Maggie, I'm not going to sit here like I'm not heartbroken over our last conversation. I've been dazed walking around. " Jackson said grabbing Maggie's hand , she didn't pull away

"And I know you aren't doing well either Maggie." He said

"Jackson, why couldn't we have a conversation about how you felt neglected ? Why couldn't you jus talk to me? It was just really messy. I am broken too but I'm holding on."

"Maggie I love you, are you saying you don't love me anymore ?"

"Jackson I don't think I will ever stop loving you , and that's real. It's scary giving your whole heart to someone ."

"I think I know a little bit about that seeing as you have mine."

Maggie lowered her head. She looked at him, really looked at him. She loved him , she had been avoiding him , but seeing him , those gorgeous eyes, that smile, the care and compassion, made her fall for him all over again. Her sisters were a trip. They set this whole thing up because they knew as soon as him and her were in the same room there was no way they wouldn't make things right.

"Do you want us anymore?" Jackson asked hesitantly

"I fired Hayden."

"Hayden may have brought problems to light but he wasn't the problem."

"Is the fact that we have different backgrounds going to be a problem for us? It's not for me. I could care less."

"No Jackson, but I need you to acknowledge and accept we are different. "

"Ok. I get that. And I'm willing to do whatever is needed but in the same aspect do you need time to see if I'm who you actually want?"

"I don't need time."

"Then I gotta know Maggie If april hadn't come in was he kissing you?"

"I told you we were fighting , and I was in the moment. I snapped out of it ."

"So every time we fight you could possibly cheat?"

Maggie was wearing the bracelet Jackson gave her. She never took it off. She played with it a little before answering.

"No. I'm sorry. You have to trust me."

"I do. I just don't trust men. I am one and wasn't always the man I am now . I used to play the field. I knew something was off about Hayden and I tried to tell you."

"You did and I should have listened , but Jackson my work is important . Not more important that what I have with you, but please don't make me feel bad for working."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you feel they way but you said what we have..."

"Yes Jackson what we have."

"Does that mean we are together?"

"We never weren't together . Yeah you said some stuff but you didn't mean it . I know that you know that. We had a huge fight. When you love someone you don't go down that easily. You did everything I asked of you. I messed things up,not you. You simply told me how you felt and I didn't adjust. I'm sorry."

"Maggie i love you."

"I love you too."

Jackson and Maggie left the restaurant and were waiting outside for valet.

"My sisters are the real mvps" Maggie laughed

"Happy birthday Maggie." Jackson said handing her a box.

" I thought you didn't know ."

"I didn't, but I know your sisters . They weren't letting us stay apart for long. They give me a hard time but I've known grey and shep a long time. They low key are true romantics."

Maggie smiled and opened the box. In it were earrings with her initials .

"Jackson these are beautiful."

"Now can you please come over?" He said grabbing her waist kissing her cheek.

"Let's not fight again please. My heart has been on overload these past couple of days." She responded

"See I'm gonna disagree. I don't want to fight like seriously or have a huge fight but minor stuff once and awhile is ok." He said

"What? Why?"

He leaned into her ear and whispered " make up sex."

She chuckled, "grest, got my relationship on track just in time for couples Halloween coustimes."

"Yay... " Jackson said sarcastically

A couple weeks later Maggie , Jackson, Amelia, and Link were at Merediths.

"Dude move over this is not ok, I wanna sit next to Maggie ."

"Not a chance in hell." Jackson laughed

Link and jackson we're sitting in the middle of the couch with Maggie on one side and Amelia on the other. They had agreed to help the kids get ready for Halloween and man the house while Meredith and Deluca took the kids trick or treating. Jo had come over earlier in her pumpkin costume. Her and Alex shocked them all with the pregnancy announcement. Alex was going to be a father .

Link , Amelia, Maggie , and Jackson's duties were to watch the house and answer all the adorable little trick or treaters . They had loads of candy and Jo have helped the ladies decorate to make the house more festive before she left. The lights were dim with neon Halloween signs and statues everywhere to make it look a bit haunted.

The couples were on the couch and decided it would be a perfect time to watch scary movies while trick or treaters came and went through the neighborhood.

"Jackson if you jump on me during this movie dude.."

"Shut up link ." They both laughed .

Maggie has Amelia both wanted to be on the ends of the couch so they could charge their phones but quickly realized they wanted to talk so switched to the center between the guys.

"Does anyone else feel like they are in highschool and our parents just left us alone for the night?" Amelia asked

"Absolutely. So we should play truth or dare right?" Link said sarcastically

"Maybe if we weren't already dating you two that would be fun." She replied back .

"You guys know me and Maggie watched Annabelle the first night we hung out." Jackson described

"Did you two actually watch—- or ?"

Jackson laughed before replying " We watched . She wouldn't even let me kiss her bye .."

"Damn Pierce made my boy work for it . He never told me that." Link said looking at Jackson

Maggie was grinning. "I had to know he wasn't just trying to play me like you pretty boys tend to do. So yeah. He worked for this."

"You go girl ! My panties dropped before we could get inside . " Amelia said laughing

"Amelia!"

"Have you seen him? What!"

"How about child's play." Jackson said

"Bet." Lincoln replied

They put the movie on and started watching. Every so often they would take turns answering trick or treaters .

It was Jackson and Maggie's turn to answer the trick or treaters . They both got up and Maggie grabbed the bowl of candy and handed it to Jackson

"I have to pee."

"I'll do it babe ."

When the opened the door there was a beautiful little girl with green eyes and curly hair. She was dressed like a ladybug."

"Jackson?" The woman with her said

"Madison? How are you? He said with wide eyes

"I'm good. Just taking Ella trick or treating.

"Wow it's been what 4 years?"

"Yep."

"Your little girl is adorable, she's about...

"4 years old."

Maggie came to the door

"Jackson..."

"Hey babe, this is Madison. We went to med school together."

"Wow Jackson your wife is beautiful. Nice to meet you."

Before Maggie could correct her Jackson said "thank you" putting his arm around her waist.

"Who is this little princess?" Maggie asked

"Ella can you say hi to Mrs Avery?"

"Hi " a little voice said echoing her mom

"Well we better get going . It was really nice to see you Jackson."

"You too Madison, take care. "

Maggie closed the door . "You guys had sex."

"What? Why would you think that"

"That isn't an answer."

"You didn't ask me a question."

"Did you and her have sex."

"Nope. We went on a couple dates though."

"Her kid looks a lot like you.. "

"She looks like me cause she's got pretty eyes and curls? She was dating a frat brother of mine who played ball. I knew her first but I really didn't see her as wifey material. More so .. l

"Yep no details please."Maggie said throwing her hands up.

Jackson started to laugh "you really think id have a four year old out there that I didn't know about? Have you met my mom she'd kill me, but we never had sex babe.""

Jackson pulled Maggie back as she started to walk into the living room.

"You'll be the only one having my kids Pierce . One day . Don't know when but you will."

"Why didn't you correct her when she called me Mrs Avery , or your wife."

"Speaking it into existence I guess?"

Maggie laughed

"God you are so sappy. No one would ever believe me."

"No one would. Baby don't you know you're my weakness? I guess it's true what they say."

"What is it that THEY say?"

"For the right one you'll do shit you've never done before. Maggie you got me out here thinking about you non stop, wanting to be with you every minute of the day."

"Aw. Come on Jackson."

Maggie led Jackson back to the living room.

"Good you two are back we were worried you started having sex and we weren't gonna finish the movie. It's getting really good." Amelia said

The couples watched the rest of the movie as the trick or treaters were dying down.

Meredith and Deluca came back to the house with a sleeping Bailey and Ellis along with Zola.

Zola was a cheerleader while Ellis was a mermaid and Bailey was a cop.

"Thank you guys. Are you all staying over?"

"I'm gonna go back to links."

"We re staying to make miss Zola princess waffles tomorrow.morning."

Meredith smiled . "Ok. I'm going to put these guys to bed. Goodnight."

"WE ? As in me and you?"

"Well Yeah we aren't going home... I'm tired .. plus Zola really did ask me to make her waffles tomorrow.."

"Home?" Jackson grinned

Maggie hit him with a pillow

"Are you living with me now? Officially? It's our place? You called the penthouse home."

"I mean you asked me to move in forever ago I basically live there."

"Maggie none of your stuff is there."

"I've slowly moved some stuff in."

"You live there half time and there half time. But it's ok, I'm cool with whenever you're ready."

"I'm ready to go have sex."

Jackson's eyes widened . He scooped her up and started to carry her upstairs as Maggie giggled .

That morning Maggie and Jackson came downstairs with Meredith and Deluca.

"Are you ok? Are you injured?" Meredith asked

"No why Mere?"

"Sounded like jackson was murdering you in there."

"I won't comment on how Deluca had you moaning his name all night . Maggie said laughing

Jackson walked over to the fridge and bumped fists with Deluca as they both grinned.

"We saw that." Maggie said

"Saw what" jackson said coming behind her and kissing her neck.

"Where is zo?"

"She's coming down I told her to brush her teeth. She asked me if her little friends could come over have breakfast and hang out. What does that even mean hangout? She's growing so fast"

"Good morning auntie Maggie and Dr Avery, hi Dr Deluca ."

"Hi Zola , everyone said ."

"Mommy my friends are coming soon ."

"How about me and Jackson , make the girls breakfast."DeLuca said

"Zo is it ok if me and auntie Maggie let dr DeLuca and Avery make you girls breakfast?"

"Sure."

"We would love to. Isn't that right Dr Avery?"

"Of course." Jackson responded

"Dr Avery Dr Deluca is my moms boyfriend . Are you auntie Maggie's boyfriend?

"Yes, Zola I'm auntie Maggie's boyfriend." He said surely

"Well we will let you guys set up for Zola's friends." Meredith grabbed Maggie's hand and led her into the living room.

Deluca came out of the kitchen with two flutes .

"Mimosas ladies?" As he kissed Merediths forehead.

"At this rate the guys will be cleaning the whole house , haha."

"Seriously Maggie you need to just move in with Jackson."

"I live there basically."

"Nope you are holding on to me and the kids . He asked you like 6 months ago. He's so patient with you . We are fine. Link is about to ask Amelia to move in."

"Really?!"

"Yeah he ran it past me ."

"What did you tell him?"

"To ask her. She's jumpy like you so he has to be cautious but I think it's good both of you are in love and I'm happy . There will always be this house here for you two. Whenever."

"Yeah I think I'm going to. It just gets really real."

"Maggie. It's already really real for you and Jackson and Amelia and link."

"I guess youre right. You sure you will be ok?"

"Yes maggie. Move in with Jackson."

Zolas friends arrived and ran Jackson and Deluca ragged . The guys were adorable with the little girls and catered to their every need. The girls were full and hanging out in Zola's room.

Jackson and Deluca came out to the couch.

"Jackson you ready to go." Maggie asked

"To OUR house?" He smiled

"To OUR house." She repeated

When they got in the car Maggie was exhausted. They had been up all night .

"Babe thank you for being patient with me about moving."

"Of course , you sure?"

"I am. I'll start moving my stuff slowly but I'll get it all done this week."

Jaggie grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Jackson you are really good with kids."

"Zola is so cute . I think her friends had crushes on me and Deluca."

"I think so.

"Well thank you for being a good sport for my niece."

"Of course babe."

"You are really amazing and I love you."

"I love you too."

The next day Maggie left the penthouse to start packing her stuff. She was in her room at Merediths when Amelia came in.

"911. We need to talk." Amelia said

"What's up Amelia."

"Link asked me to move in and I'm panicking."

Maggie let out a loud laugh.

"Ok, not exactly the response I was imagining."

"No, it's just me and Mere talked about It yesterday. She knew and told me we both should just move in with them. Amelia you've been with link way longer than I've been with Jackson."

"I know it's just. I've moved in with guys before and it has NOT gone so hot."

"Well talk it out with him tell I'm your concerns."

"You think I should?"

"Do you see yourself with link long term?"

"Do you see yourself with Jackson long term? You have waiting almost a damn year to officially move in with him."

"I love Jackson. I do see myself with him long term im just cautious. I had to stop seeing myself as the girl no guy wanted because I was so smart and awkward. Have you seen Jackson? When he first started coming on to me I was like uh is this a joke. Just don't waste links time Amelia, He is really sweet."

"I won't. Do you need help?"

"I'm actually almost done. Let's keep doing dinners here on thursdays."

"Bet."

Maggie left to go to Jackson's, when she arrived he was still sleeping. She brushed his cheek with her hand. He was so handsome even sleeping he was every girls dream guy. He was who every intern had wet dreams of and every patient secretly wished was single so they could hit on him. And he wanted her, only her. She loved him so much and was happy she let him in. She could see herself waking up every morning in his arms. She was lost in her own thoughts when Jackson opened his eyes."

"Hey crazy- why you standing over me like that?"

Maggie started to laugh "thinking about how I'd kill you if you ever cheated on me." Jackson laughed and grabbed her hand pulling her into the bed .

"Jackson!" She said laughing

"Come back to bed it's early as hell."

"I had to get up early to pack my stuff at Merediths ."

"Oh yeah?" He said caressing her ass as she lay on top of him

"Yeah I have everything just about."

"You need help getting it out of your car?"

"Maybe later."

"I'm so attracted to you it's crazy."

"I can feel it." Maggie said laughing

"Get up. I'll make you breakfast."

Jackson rolled Maggie on her back.

"I have breakfast right here." He said lowering down to her stomach kissing it before lowering her pants and undies

"Jackson."

"Tell me to stop Maggie." Jackson said not really wanting her to tell him to stop. His tongue hit her clit and she squirmed around

"Want me to stop?"

"Noooooooo." Maggie said throwing her head back onto the pillow. Maggie released into his mouth.

Jackson kissed Maggie before getting up.

Maggie laid in the bed paralyzed and satisfied.

"I'm gonna go to your car and get your stuff for you. You good?"

"I'm really good." She said laying there

Jackson smirked

He went outside to get Maggie's things from the car and headed back inside.

"So how is your sister enjoying Seattle? She's married?"

"She is . Her and her husband are trying to get pregnant and have my first niece or nephew."

"Aw , how long have they been married ?"

"A couple years."

"I see. How long is she staying in Seattle?"

"Dunno, she's helping mom with something for the foundation so however long that takes."

"I see. I really like her."

"And she really likes you." He said coming over to her

Jackson headed to the hospital and was surprised to see Camilla walking around with Catherine.

"Dude your sister is hot." Alex said walking up to Jackson

"Uh. I seriously don't wanna hear that for you ever again." He said

"He's just stating the obvious." Link chimed in

"And you. All I have to do is repeat this conversion to Amelia and"

"Repeat what conversation back to Amelia?" She said comin from behind them

"Oh jackson is , you know what I have surgery." Link said walking off

Jackson had a morning of board meetings to attend with he final one being with his sister . After it was over they spoke.

"Aw baby brother I think I'm gong to head out tonight. Promise me you will not screw up things with Maggie ok? I'm going to make it easy on you, me and the husband are coming back for Christmas. Mom talked me into it."

"Good. Have a safe flight ok? And hurry up with my niece or nephew." Jackson smirked


	15. Family Ties

"Jackson."

"Yea."

"Someone is at the door."

"What? They usually call first unless they have a key."

"Who has a key?"

"You, me, my mom."

"I think your mom is here ."

"What? Why?" Jackson said fumbling out of bed

Jackson went downstairs .

"Mom, it would have been nice to get a call first . Me and Maggie were ."

"No details please."

"What's so important you couldn't call?"

"It's the third Saturday of the month. We usually get breakfast . Catch up."

"I completely forgot mom."

"Jackson it's fine I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine mom you want me to make you breakfast we can talk now."

"No, I actually have some foundation business to handle. How are you and maggie?"

"Good . She moved in last week."

"I was worried for a minute you two might be on the rocks esp with the whole Hayden situation. Thank goodness that you two are back on track. Will you two be here for thanksgiving or are you thinking about going to Boston with her family?"

"We haven't really talked about it."

"Jackson I really like Maggie she is your match. Isnt it about time you thought about settling down?"

"Ma I'm working on it."

Catherine came over and put her hands on both sides of Jackson's face " I'm not getting any younger I want to see you married and starting your own family . I want grand babies."

Jackson chuckled "I know mom, you want to see me married to Maggie?"

"I think you know the answer to that question."

Maggie came walking down the stairs " Hey Catherine."

"Hi Maggie , my son forgot about our standing breakfast date so we were just catching up." She said smiling

"Oh ok, I'm just going to grab a water and go back to sleep, I'm really tired." She said coming over to hug catherine

"Ok baby, I won't be here long but it was nice to see you."

"Same." Maggie said grabbing a water and heading back upstairs.

"Hurry up boy." Catherine said

Jackson smirked "I'll see you at work ma, thanks for checking on me. I love you."

"I love you too baby." She said hugging him before leaving

Jackson walked back upstairs

Maggie was passed out .He decided he would take a shower . After his shower he checked on Maggie who was still sleeping. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead . She tossed a little before opening her eyes.

"No jackson!"

Jackson laughed "No Jackson what? I'm going downstairs."

"Oh I thought u wanted to go at it again."

"Nah, I'm good . But now that you mention it "

he started

"I'm tiredddd!"

"I was kidding, get your rest on. I'll be downstairs if you need me k? Love you."

"Love you too."

Jackson could get over Maggie in his bed , in his house, now their house. Waking up next to her never got old.

Maggie slept half the morning before coming downstairs. Jackson had started watching college football.

"Why you let me sleep so late?"

"Because you were tired and you needed rest."

"Good point. Maybe you should let me rest at night? She said coming over kissing his forehead, Did I interrupt you and your mom earlier? I'm sorry."

"Nah I forgot our date she thought something was wrong because I never forget. I guess I got sidetracked."

"Oh ok. That's nice you and your mom have that bond"

"She did ask me about the holidays though."

"Oh yeah what are you doing for the holidays."

"Well I was hoping we would spend them together?" He said hoping not to freak her out

"Uh yeah I would like that It's just this is the first holiday I don't live in Boston. I kind of wanted to go home. Will you come home with me?"

Maggie walked around the couch and sat down next to him. He put his arm around her.

"Do you want me there?"

"Yes" she said rubbing his cheeks

"Then I'm there." He said smiling

"So what about Christmas. Can you come to my moms with me?

"Do you want me there?"

"Yes"

"Then I'm there ." She said

It was the evening before thanksgiving and Maggie was putting the finishing touches on her makeup to leave for the airport.

"So we are staying at a hotel. If we stay at my families you have to sleep in a separate room and that's just not gonna work for me. "

Jackson laughed ." Oh yeah?"

"Yea.."

"Ok. Are you nervous?" Jackson asked

"No, you and my dad are way better now. I'm excited to go home. I'm exited to see everyone and I'm excited to not work for a couple days and just relax."

Jackson had already packed and was waiting downstairs for Maggie to come Maggie got downstairs Jackson grabbed her bags and headed towards the door with Maggie following him.

"I'm so tired from surgery early this am. I don't know it's like I can never get enough sleep."

"Sleep on the plane . Flight time is kind of long." Jackson responded

"I don't think I ever want to fly commercial again." She said smiling

They landed in Boston just before 9pm and got driven to the hotel . Maggie decide to get them a hotel over

looking the city.

"Nice pick." Jackson said to Maggie as they arrived to the hotel to check in.

"Thanks I've always wanted to stay here but never did. Thought i would splurge for the holidays."

"Babe you know I could have gotten us in anywhere for free."

"Yep I know, but I wanted to do this because you always cover everything."

"I think most women call that their man taking care of them?" Jackson laughed as Maggie playfully hit his chest

"I told my mom we would come over early so I could help her. Plus I want to make my famous pound cake."

"That sounds good. I'm sure everything will be perfect everything you've ever cooked from your moms recipes has been delicious. Me and bill are cool and everything will be perfect baby."

Jackson and Maggie went up to their hotel room.

"By the way Jackson?"

"Yes."

"My dads bothers and my moms sisters are coming, some cousins , my grandparents.."

Jackson's eyes widened " uh ok.. so your whole family? " he let out

"Kind of . Don't worry they will love you."

"They will. Don't you worry. Everything will be perfect no matter who is at thanksgiving dinner babe, but next time a heads up?" He said massaging her back

"Yes sorry. Didn't want to freak you out."

" I wouldn't be babe. Let's get some rest tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Jackson kissed Maggie on the forehead and they took showers before heading to bed.

The next morning maggie was up at sunrise. She was ironing.

Jackson looked at the clock before fumbling out of bed to find Maggie .

"Babe, it's super early. Are you nervous about something?"

"I'm not I just want to be early to help my mom ."

"Ok."

"Can you start getting ready?"

"Oh course ." Jackson went to get into the shower and Maggie followed behind with her makeup bag.

"You've taken a shower already?"

"Yep!" She said excitedly

"How about another with me this time? I gotta get you relaxed.."

"Jackson.."

"Maggie." He said looking at her with piercing eyes

Maggie gave in and took a shower with Jackson. She was pleasured for what seemed like hours. She was relaxed he was right. Jackson knew just how to get her.

"You better now?" Jackson said running his hand through her now wet curls .

"Mmhmm." Maggie replied

"I love you so much. Relax ok?"

"Ok." She said as Jackson kissed her shoulder hugging her

They got out of the shower and started to get ready. When they were both dressed they headed to her parents house.

"Jackson! Maggie! So nice to see you." Diane said as she grabbed Jackson pulling him in for a hug tight

"Hey mom remember me?"

"Oh course baby! I'm just excited to see Jackson again and have him visit us at our home." She went to hug Maggie next

Jackson and Maggie went inside . They were about to pass the kitchen when Maggie noticed all the women of her family were in there.

"Maggie!" Someone shouted. Maggie went into the kitchen and Jackson followed. She was met with warm embraces as Jackson sat back and watched. There was an older woman with an apron on that Jackson assumed was her grandmother and a bunch of other middle aged women he assumed were her aunts. Some younger women were cutting up items at the island and he figured those of course were her cousins .

"THIS must be the lucky guy..." One of the older women said

"Everyone this is Jackson." Maggie said proudly.

Jackson made rounds hugging each woman

"Very nice to meet you lovely ladies." Jackson said

"Jackson, how are you ." Bill said

"I'm well sir."

"I told you call me Bill."

"Sorry."

"Come with me , this is definitely not where you want to spend your day. No offense ladies, but we"re off to the man cave."

Bill took Jackson to a hidden room in the house . It was decked out with Boston sports team memorabilia. He had signed jerseys and posters, championship rings, and more. The seats were big and roomy and there was a fully stocked bar . There were multiple large flat screen TVs that showed multiple games at once. There were a couple of men already hanging out drinking and watching tv.

"Jackson, I'd like you to meet my two brothers Gerald and Thomas. My dad William senior, and Maggie's cousins Bryson,Nick, and Cam.

"Nice to meet you."

"So this is Maggie's boyfriend? One of the uncles said."

"It is. He is a nice young man I've had the pleasure of meeting on my last trip to see Maggie. He has been taking good care of her. "

Maggie's grandfather reached out a hand " Very nice to meet you Jackson."

"Pleasure is all mine."he responded

"Jackson we watch the games and hang out away from the women. It's a safe haven kind of like the barbershop. We welcome you for today and many more holidays to come." Bill said handing Jackson a beer

"Thank you." He said taking the beer and having a seat .

Meanwhile the ladies were busy preparing dinner

"So Maggie, spill it. That FINEEEEEE boyfriend of yours is just WOW. Tell us everything." Her cousin said handing her a glass of wine

"Uh not much to tell. He's my boyfriend um.. yes."

"Don't be modest! Diane interrupted, He is a plastics surgeon. One of the best in the country. His family is over the Fox foundation you've heard of it. Used to be the Avery foundation.

"I think I have heard of that." Maggie's aunt said

"Well. He is completely smitten by Maggie. Did I tell you all how he had Tamia sing for her ? PERSONALLY!"

"What? Does he have a brother?" Her cousin asked

"Only a sister." She replied

"Well we are happy that you are happy. Whether he is a surgeon or a plumber." Maggie's grandmother said

"Thank you Grammy. I am happy."

"You look like it." She responded .

Dinner was almost finished and the guys came into the living room.

"You ok?" Maggie said to Jackson.

"I'm good. Your dads man cave is dope."

"Wouldn't know , no women allowed ."

"Wanna show me your room?" Jackson said smirking.

"Show you yes, but that's all. No putting on the moves in my parents house." Maggie said

Maggie lead Jackson around the house. He looked at all the pictures that told the story of Maggie . From childhood to recently. She had a loving family . Maggie got to her room as Jackson closed the door behind him.

As Maggie turned around Jackson came up to her putting his hands around her waist.

"Your parents house is just how I pictured it . It's awesome you have them." Jackson went for a kiss.

"Jackson. No moves remember."

"I can't just kiss you ? Just once." He said

Maggie leaned into Jackson kissing him . As they wrestled tongues his hands wandered to her ass

"Ok , that's it. That's why we have a hotel room."

"Maggie you are a grown woman."

"I am. But I'm also in my parents house and have to respect them."

"So.. when can I sleep in the same bed as you ? Like if we went on vacation with your parents we would need separate rooms? Then every time we visit we have to do a hotel to stay together? They do know we live together right ?"

"When I'm married. That's when it's ok to sleep in the same bed in my parents eyes. They're old school and I don't hate the idea. It's like they know we do it at home , but around them it's a respect thing ."

Jackson laughed.

"No problem, marry me."

"Jackson you're that horny?"

"Looking at you makes me hard, so yea."he laughed

"Later tiger."

"Is that a yes or no?" Jackson said

"Where's my ring?" Maggie smirked

"I know a jeweler right down the street . I can make one call."

Maggie laughed." You're serious! No Jackson. Not right now. Not for this."

"Damn. Seriously though, when I ask you for real if the answer Is no we have to break up that's a hard pill to swallow."He laughed

"Why? What if I needed more time?" Maggie asked

"Maggie it's not like moving in, or something that question s answer has to be yes or why are you even together. Jo said no to Alex . Did you know that?"

"No I didn't ."

"Yeah they like stayed together and it was awkward for him. I mean Alex doesn't care about much but it was a weird situation. Think about it from the guys perspective It's like where do we go from here . He asks you to be his wife , you say no, so do things just go back to normal? Are you supposed to get asked again at a later date? Do you decide when your answer changes to yes and then just put on the ring? It's weird."

"Well i know I'm cautious but I'd like to think I would be sure about my answer if that question was asked."

Jackson put his arms around Maggie

"So how would you want to be proposed to."

"I'm not telling you. If you or any other guy I dated felt the relationship was ready to make that huge of a step then you should know exactly how I would want to be asked right?"

"Guess so, but Maggie you're unlike any other woman I've been with. Just when I think I have you figured out you go and surprise me. We always have done a pretty good job with communicating so I figured I would ask. I didn't think you would give me a step by step but thought maybe you would give me some intel."

"As long as my parents give their blessing that's all I really care about."

"Noted. How did dean ask?"

"You really want to hear about it?"

"I do. You know how I asked April."

"Yes romeo, Everyone was there for that, but he did it at a restaurant. It was pretty plain . He said some words I don't even remember and got on one knee."

"And you said yes right away."

"I did. I don't know if I was embarrassed by all the people or I just thought it's what I wanted ."

"Ok"

"Let's go."

"Ok." He smiled

Jackson and Maggie went back downstairs as Diane was setting the table for dinner.

Jackson and Maggie sat down. They both enjoyed dinner as the family went back and fourth with small talk, jokes, and memories .

When they were finished with dessert Maggie helped the women clean up as Bill invited Jackson to the porch for a cigar with the men.

Jackson pulled Bill aside .

"Thank you again for having me. Dinner was great. I wanted to ask you."

"For Maggie's hand?"

"How did you know?"

"Boy you look at my daughter like she holds your heart in her hands. When u got home from our trip to Seattle I was talking with my father about you. I came to the conclusion you wouldn't be so worried about us being ok if that wasn't your end game. Hell Maggie never even introduced us to dean formally. We knew him because he is from around here but their relationship was nothing compared to you two. I knew you would ask me but didn't know exactly when."Maggie's grandfather came over

"Was I right?" He asked

"You were dad, Jackson here wants to ask for our blessing."

"You have my blessing son." Her grandfather said

Bill reached for Jackson's hand

"Welcome to the family son." He said

"Thank you both"Jackson said smiling

Maggie came out to the porch

"Sorry to break up the fun times daddy, but Jackson are you ready? "

Jackson smiled , " I am. I will see you all later. Thanks again."

Jackson and Maggie headed to the hotel

"Thank you for coming. I know it was a little crazy because literally my whole family was there."

"Babe, I wouldn't miss it. Your family is fantastic."

Jackson grabbed Maggie's hand.

When they arrived to the hotel they were both exhausted. "I'm going to shower ok?"Jackson said

"Ok. I'm going to call my mom and tell her we made it to the hotel safe. How about you run bath."

Jackson looked at Maggie confused ,"a bath?"

"Just trust me." She said

Jackson ran a bath. He put in a bath bomb and made suds using the hotel bath kit. When it was done he got undressed and stepped into the giant free standing tub. He didn't know how, but Maggie always knew what he needed and wanted. He sat in the tub resting his head on the edge. He closed his eyes. He heard the door open. He opened his eyes to a naked Maggie. He raised a brow.

"Can I join?"

"You really need to ask that?" He said

Maggie got in the tub settling between Jackson's legs she leaned back into Jackson

Jackson kissed Maggie on the shoulder

"Today was fun."she said

"It was. Your family is great."

"Did I already thank you for being amazing?" Maggie said Turing to face Jackson in the tub. She reached down grabbing his penis.

"Um.." Was all Jackson could let out

Maggie continued to stroak his dick with one hand grabbing his face with the other and kissing him

Maggie turned with her back facing him as she guided him into her. She rode him as she leaned into him.

"Damn" jackson moaned

Jackson grabbed her breasts as she continued to ride him

As they climaxed Maggie turned around and looked jackson in the eyes

"I love you."

"Love you too. He said grabbing her face kissing her" You're not getting any sleep tonight." He said pressing his forehead again hers

Maggie bit her lip. "Oh yeah?"

"Yea." He said


	16. Shock

Pandora's box

The next morning Jackson and Maggie headed home to Seattle.

"Ah I wish they lived closer." Maggie said grabbing a couple of grapes from a nearby platter

"'Me too. Me and your dad could def get lost for hours with sports. I dunno I never had that father son vibe with my dad. Hell I don't even know if he really likes sports much."

"I love that you two are really in a good place."

"Me too babe"Jackson responded

Maggie and Jackson returned to the penthouse after landing in Seattle in the morning.

"I am so tired!" Maggie said putting her duffle down at the foyer

"Are you hungry?"

"No jackson you are always hungry" she said giving off a quirky chuckle

Jackson reached over picking her up.

"I think I want some cake..."

"Jackson!" Maggie said playfully hitting him

Jackson placed her back on the ground grabbing her by the waist.

"Seriously though..."

"Uht oh..."Maggie said shifting her head to the side

"I am in love with you."

"Uh huhhh..."

"I'm being serious Maggie."

"I know I'm just waiting for the but ..."

"There is no but. I love you, I'm in love with you. You make me so happy."

"That's sweet... what did you do?"

Jackson laughed getting closer to her face

"Nothing Maggie just reminding you."

Maggie reached up grabbing his face on her toes

"Jackson I love you too." She leaned in kissing him

Jackson's phone rang

"Hey.." he said moving away from Maggie

Maggie scrunched her face watching as Jackson walked towards the couch, then to his home office.

Maggie decided unpack before coming downstairs to find Jackson in the kitchen.

"Hey babe .. I'm going to order something . I'm hungry. You what me to order something for you to eat later ? Or I could just order you something later."

"Who called Jackson?"

"Oh it was just my intern at the hospital nothing serious."

"Mmmhhmmm. Ok. "

Jackson walked over to his curious girlfriend

"Mmmmhmmm ?"

"Nothing. I'm going to take a nap I'm tired from traveling." Maggie Said getting on the couch pulling a throw over her

Jackson smirked calling the local pizza place ordering enough food for him and Maggie both.

Maggie dozed off in no time. Jackson loved watching her sleep. As beautiful as she was she was even more beautiful as she slept. She was an angel and Jackson knew he didn't deserve her. Jackson waited for the food to arrive . He ate a little before putting in his AirPods and watching sports on his iPad.

Before long Jackson had dozed off.

Maggie got up seeing the food in the counter walked over and helped herself. Shortly after her phone started to ring and it was the hospital. 9-1-1 mass casualty and all hands were needed on deck . Maggie walked over and woke jackson.

"Jackson they need all hands on deck at the hospital.. you coming?"

"K.. let's go."

Jackson and Maggie drove to the hospital When they arrived they found that there had been a multiple car pile up had occurred on the freeway leaving dozens injured and near death.

It was about 3 am when things started to settle down . Maggie was in a surgery with Amelia. The patient had suffered a horrific crush injury to the abdomin as well full thickness burns to 18% of his body. He showed a increasing icp.

"We need bae .. the burns need to be addressed. "

"No amelia.. we all did a plastics rotation so that we can do the bare min our part involved handling the life threatening things then we can call in A plastics consult. We don't need Jackson. Not at least until we finish. "

"Fineeee. I just love working with you two. So much sexual tension !"

Maggie snorted as Amelia let out a chuckle.

"God I love you two."

Maggie smiled " thanks?"

Maggie finished and went to scrub out . She started to scrub out . When she finished she opened the door and walked inot the hallway. To her surprise she found Jackson leaning up against a stretcher.

"Hey.." Jackson said

"Hey! That surgery was tense"Maggie said tilting her neck as she rubbed it with her hand.

Jackson remained silent

"What? What's wrong?"

"I— "

"You...?"

"Baby can you sit down?"

"No jackson—you are scaring me."

Maggie began to pace.

"Baby.. come here."

"No.."

"It's your mom Maggie, she had a heart attack."

Maggie's knees buckled, Jackson was there to break her fall.

"What?! What happened? When? She's ok right? Was it a block? Who was her surgeon? When? Jackson when?!"

"Your dad just called.. she is fine. She is at MassGen. The plane is ready to go when you are ."

"Omg."

Maggie jetted off with Jackson on her heels .

"Baby... she had surgery. She is resting now. I need you to breath. Stop. And breathe Maggie." He said placing both hands on her shoulders.

"I just . I feel like there's a weight on my chest. I can't breathe Jackson. I can't."

"Baby, look at me. We are going to breathe ok?"jackson looked her in the eyes a she blankly starred back at him mimicking his breathing

"Good .. ok. I went home and grabbed some clothes for you and put them in your overnight bag."

"You're not coming!!?"Maggie said frantically tears dropping from her eyes

" I will be by your side every second . Don't worry. I'm here Maggie I'm not going anywhere."

Jackson took her hand leading her to the attendings lounge .

Meredith and Amelia came rushing in.

"Did bill get ahold of you? What's going on? We had missed calls from him

"Her mom had heart attack. She is ok. We are going there now."

"Yes WE are all going." Amelia said

"You don't have to..." Maggie started

"Shut up Maggie." Meredith interrupted

Jackson held Maggie's hand never letting go as her and her sisters got into a town car to go to the private airport. Maggie cried and stressed the whole way.

It seemed like the longest trip ever for Maggie. When they finally arrived she hoped up from the plane and awaited the doors to leave. They all gathered in the car and rode to MassGen.

When they arrived they were met by Bill.

"Dad! Tell me everything. Where is she? What room? Can I speak with the surgeon?"

"'Maggie come over here and sit down for a second."

"No dad! I wish you all would stop asking me to relax. I want to see mom. NOW!"

"Maggie, your mother's is resting.

Eventually Maggie was let back to see her mother.

"Mom. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Maggie . You didn't have to—"

"Of course I did mom. Hush. Get some rest."

A slim dark haired dr entered the room.

"Margaret?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Hi I'm Dr Pearson. I was your moms surgeon."

"Pearson? From Harvard?"

"Yes... and youre e legendary Margaret Pierce from Yale."

Maggie mustered a smile.

"Her surgery went effortlessly, she's going to be here for awhile but I don't foresee any issues. She will need rest and I'm sure I don't need to review the game plan with you. You are more than welcome to review the surgery notes as a courtesy dr to dr."

"Thank you. This is Drs Shepard, Grey, and Avery. "

"Wow. Medical royalty .. " he responded

"Well they are my sisters and Avery is my.."

"Boyfriend. Nice to meet you... weren't you chief of cardio at northwestern?"

Amelia raised a brow turning to Meredith

"I was , met my wife and we moved to be closer to her family."

"Ah I see. Well thank you for everything Dr."

"No problem. My intern will monitor her tonght."

"I will personally monitor my mom... I'm not going anywhere ."

"Did you see that marking of territory?" Amelia whispered to Meredith

"Unnnnnnn huh." She replied .

"What are you two talking about? Jackson asked."

"You." Merediths replied

"I can get us all rooms just tell me where."

"If Maggie is staying we are staying . We all were interns once sleeping in hospitals is not weird."

"I'm staying wherever Maggie is. I just thought maybe we should have a room somewhere to take showers and freshen up at least. We can't all be here you guys can take turns."

"The freshen up idea is good but I don't think you heard us . We aren't going anywhere until she is out of ICU."

"Yes ma'am." Jackson responded.

"Can I get you guys some food at least ? I know Maggie hasn't sleep or ate since we got back from her parents. I'll bring you guys some food okay?

"Prefect boyfriend." Amelia said

Jackson smirked .

"Baby. I'll be back."

"Huh? What?" Maggie said glancing at him as she sat down next to her mom.

"Be back."

"Okay."


End file.
